Family Lost and Found
by SweetT76
Summary: When Charlie Swan's twin sister dies, he heads to Tacoma with Billy and Jake. Funeral planning unearths a long held secret changing Lizzie Swan's life in many ways. The discovery of her half-brother leads to a move to La Push. Move in day brings to light another secret, the identity of her son's father. AU OOC ALL HUMAN Full summary insid
1. Chapter 1

***** FULL SUMMARY***  
AU. ALL HUMAN. OOC. When Charlie Swan's twin sister dies, he heads to Tacoma with Billy and Jake to help his niece and her young son. While going through legal paperwork for funeral planning a long held secret is revealed. Liz finally learns her father's name and he was from Billy's tribe. This leads to her learning of her older half brother. Paul Lahote. This information changes Liz and her son's life. She moves to La Push to be near her only remaining family. Move in day brings her face to face to the with her past and her own secret she held for 5 years, the identity of her son's father. A rocky road lay ahead for Liz, he son and her new family.***

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*******  
This is my second ever fanfic. Sam just wouldn't leave my brain. This is complete AU and OOC. Everyone is 100% human. Most of the original characters may make appearances. Bella is mentioned but is not featured. Sorry but the character bugs me. IF I write her in the future I will write her my way, completely OOC.**

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

CHAPTER 1

The shrill ringing of the landline pierced the silent predawn hours in the home of Forks Police Chief Charles Swan. He grunted as he rolled over and yanked the bedside phone to his ear.

"Chief Swan." He mumbled in way of greeting.

"Uncle Charlie?" came a soft voice.

Charlie was instantly awake and bolt upright in bed. "It happened, didn't it?"

A choked sob came over the line. "Yes" was the reply.

"I'm on my way sweetheart. I'm on my way." He said gently.

"I'll be at the house when you get here."

"Okay, sweetheart. See you soon." He assured the caller. She hung up and he jumped out of bed. He dialed his best friend, Billy Black as he crossed the room to grab his jeans hanging from the hook on his closet door.

"Dammit man do you know what time it is?" came a grizzled voice over the line.

"Billy, it happened." Charlie interrupted.

"Damn." Came the reply. "What do you need? What can we do?"

"I need to go there. I have to get to Tacoma." He answered.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I need Sam to cover at the station for me." Charlie rambled as he struggled into jeans with the phone clamped between his ear and shoulder.

"Jake is already on the phone with him. What else?"

"I need someone to go with me. I can't do this alone Bill." Charlie slumped on to the bed and took a deep stuttering breath.

"Already packing a bag, old man." His best friend assured him.

"Thanks. I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"First, we get to that sweet girl in Tacoma. She needs her uncles now. We will figure everything out from there." Charlie heard the tears in his lifelong friend's voice. "You know our Jenny. She probably had everything arranged."

Charlie barked a laugh as tears spilled over his cheeks. "Yeah she probably did."

"I'll be there in 20. We'll get through this like we got through everything else, together."

"I know, thanks Billy" Charlie sighed. He hung up the phone. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he went to the closet and grabbed his duffle. He started throwing clothes in it, stopping to pull on a pair of socks and his boots. Once the bag was packed, he headed into the bathroom for his shaving kit and to brush his teeth. Splashing cold water on his face he looked in the mirror.

"It's not fair, Jenny. Big brother couldn't save you from this." He shook his head as tears threatened again then headed downstairs. He fixed a pot of coffee as he waited. Just as he was filling the thermos, he heard his front door open.

"Charlie" came the voice of his best friend's son, Jake.

"Kitchen, Jake." He called back. Jake appeared in the door of the kitchen. "Dad's in the truck. You ready?"

Charlie nodded. Jake scooped up the duffle by the door and headed back out to the truck. Charlie locked up and climbed into the back of the crew cab Chevy. Jake backed out of the driveway and they began the 3 and half hour drive to Tacoma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles Swan was the only son of Geoffrey and Helen Swan. He was exactly 6 minutes older than his sister Jennifer, a fact he lorded over her. He played the role of big brother and protector well. They were extremely close. Much to Helen's chagrin, Jenny was a tomboy and preferred to pal around with her brother and his friends from the reservation in La Push. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara were surrogate brothers to her.

After graduation, Jenny moved to Tacoma to attend University of Puget Sound to study education with a minor in history on a full academic scholarship. Charlie attended the local community college for criminal justice with plans of transferring to University of Washington to study law. When their parent's health started to fail, Charlie quit school and went to work for the Forks Police Department having put in an application and starting the hiring process to boost his resume for law school. Jenny had offered to quit school and come home to help but Charlie insisted she stay and keep her scholarship.

Just before college graduation, Jenny found out she was pregnant by her boyfriend of 3 months. A guy she never even told her brother about. He promptly bolted when she told him the news. She graduated and moved home to Forks with her brother and his wife who was also expecting. On Christmas Eve, she gave birth to her beautiful daughter, Elizabeth Helen Swan. She was happy with Charlie, Renee and their own gorgeous baby girl, Isabella. She worked as a substitute for Forks before getting hired at a high school in Tacoma as a history teacher. It pained her to leave her family, but full-time employment was crucial as a single mother. The siblings remained close, talking once or twice a week and Jenny and Lizzie would visit on school vacations.

The summer after Renee left taking Bella with her, Jenny spent taking care of her brother. He was working too much and withdrawn from everyone including her and his best friends. When he wasn't working, he was drinking. She showed up on his doorstep unannounced with 3-year-old Lizzie in tow.

"This stops NOW!" she said as soon as he opened the door. To which Little Lizzie added her own "NOW" with her little hands on her hips and an adorable scowl on her face. Charlie smiled for the first time since Renee left at the sight of his adorable niece.

Being with Lizzie who was so close to his own Bella's age, made Charlie sober up. He went to court and won visitation with Bella and set up child support, so he knew his baby girl was taken care of. By the time, Jenny returned to Tacoma to start the school year, Charlie was sane, sober and firmly wrapped around his niece's little finger.

He and Jenny stayed closer than ever, seeing each other at least once a month. They spent the holidays together with the Blacks and celebrated Lizzie's birthday. When Bella came for her month in the summer, they would take vacations together with the kids. She spent another summer in La Push after Billy lost his wife Sarah. Jenny took care of his kids while Charlie helped sober Billy up.

When the girls were teenagers, Bella started pulling away preferring to spend time with her mother. It broke all their hearts but they all kept in contact. She stopped coming for her summer visits. Jenny and Lizzie continued their yearly vacations with Charlie, now joined by Billy and his kids.

A month after Lizzie graduated high school, Jenny found a lump in her left breast. Charlie made the trip to Tacoma to be her support through the work up and when the diagnosis of Breast Cancer came, they cried together. He took a leave of absence while she went through the double mastectomy and the first rounds of chemo and radiation. Lizzie was starting at the community college studying nursing. The community college allowed her the ability to take many classes online and the flexibility to be there for her mother's appointments. She earned her associate's degree in nursing. She obtained her license and started working at the same hospital that her mother got her treatments.

The cancer went into remission and Lizzie discovered she was pregnant. She, like her mother refused to name the father. 7 months later Lizzie gave birth to a gorgeous baby boy she named Cooper Charles Swan. Jenny was a doting Nannie and took care of Cooper while Lizzie and worked finished classes toward her bachelor's degree.

The cancer came back aggressively a three and a half years later. By the time, it was found 6 months ago, it had spread to her bones and brain. Charlie took another leave to accompany Jenny and Lizzie to her oncologist appointment. He supported his sister when she decided against treatment and decided on Palliative Care. Once her care was in place, Charlie returned to Forks with a heavy heart. His weekends normally spent fishing in La Push were now spent spending as much time with his sister as he could. Bella had moved from Jacksonville Florida with her mother and was working as assistant editor in New York City. She called Charlie every weekend and she would talk to her aunt if was feeling well enough. Lizzie was still working at a hospital as an emergency room nurse, but she cut back to part-time to help care for her mother. They got almost 6 more months with her. She wanted to see her grandson turn four, which he had only six days before her passing.

All these memories flowed through his mind as Jake drove them to his sister's home. The drive was mostly silent only broken by random memories shared of Jenny and Lizzie. Since they left Forks before 6am they made it to the little ranch home on the quiet side street in the suburbs of Tacoma around 9:30 am. Jake parked behind the SUV in the driveway.

Charlie heaved a deep sigh and exited the truck, He grabbed Billy's wheelchair while Jake helped his father out of the truck. They slowly made their way to the door. Just as Charlie was about to knock the door was thrown open.

"CHARLIE" Cooper bellowed as he threw himself at his uncle.

"Hey Coop. Where's Mama?" Charlie asked, scooping he little guy up.

"Mama in the house. Mama sad." The 4-year-old answered solemnly. "Mama sad cuz Nannie went with the angels"

"Yeah buddy, Nannie went with the angels. She is your very extra special guardian angel now." Charlie said choking up.

"You sad too, Charlie?"

"Yes, I'm sad too. Nannie was my little sister and I loved her very much."

"She you angel now too." Cooper said and hugged Charlie around his neck. Even Jake had a tear in his eye after the exchange.

Spying Jake and Billy over Charlie's shoulder. "Hi Big Chief, Hi Jake" he greeted. Jake chuckled at Cooper's nickname for his Dad. All their traditions had held over the years. Billy's twin daughters Rachel and Rebecca had left home and moved far away. Rebecca was married to a surfer in Hawaii. The last they heard, Rebecca was on the east coast somewhere running a nightclub. Jake and Billy were Cooper's honorary uncles. He recently learned of Billy's role in the tribe and started calling him Big Chief after some cartoon he has seen,

"COOP…COOPER…COOPER CHARLES!" Lizzie was shouting. She appeared in the doorway. "Coop, how many times have I told you not to open the door without me?"

"But I sawed my Charlie get out of the truck." Cooper whined. The men on the doorstep all stifled chuckles.

"Mama is right though. Coop. No opening the door without a grown up. I'm the police and I said so."

Cooper sighed deeply. "OK Charlie, I promise." He wiggled to get down and Charlie set him down. The boy hugged his mother's leg "I sorry Mama. Don't be sad."

"Oh, my sweet boy I am not sad with you." She assured him as she leaned forward and kissed his raven head.

"Can I show Jake my new trucks?" Cooper asked looking up at her with his big brown puppy eyes.

"Of course, Jake loves truck." Lizzie smiled at her old friend.

The excited boy grabbed Jake's hand and tried to tug him toward the house. "I show you all my trucks. I share. But not my red one. That is my favorite"

Jake chuckled, "That's okay, my favorite color is green." He followed the boy into the house, pausing long enough to kiss Lizzie's cheek and whisper "missed you".

Lizzie watched her son drag the huge 6ft 4 man down to his playroom and chuckled.

"That boy is something else, Liz." Billy said shaking his head. He rolled forward and took her hand. "I am so sorry, sweet girl. We loved your mother very much. She will be greatly missed."

"Thanks, Billy. She loved you guys too." Lizzie leaned down to give him a hug. After Billy released her, Charlie then enveloped her in a tight hug. "Uncle Charlie, what do I do without her?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh, Baby Girl, you will get through this. We all will, together. You are strong just like her. You are not alone. You have that baby boy in there to take care of. You know your Mom loved you and that boy more than life itself. You are gonna raise him up just like she did you. We are all gonna make sure he knows his Nannie loved him." He assured her through his own tears.

After a few minutes, they both collected themselves and wiped their faces dry with tissues produced by Billy.

"Let's get inside. We have a lot to do and I suspect Jake needs rescuing form Cyclone Cooper." Billy chuckled and rolled in the house.

Jake and Cooper were just fine in the playroom. Jake sat on the floor with the boy surrounded by cars and trucks playing. As they played, Jake taught Cooper all the different makes and models of cars and trucks. When Cooper tired of the lessons, they watched Cooper's favorite movie, "Brother Bear".

Charlie, Billy and Lizzie were in the dining room going through all Liz's legal documents and making phone calls.

"Well I'll be damned" Billy whistled reading some papers in the folder he was going through.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Your birth certificates." Billy answered, holding it up.

"What about it?" Charlie asked.

"It lists the father." He answered.

"No, it was blank." She got up to look over his shoulder as did Charlie.

"Not this copy." Billy said glancing at his friend.

"Son of a Bitch!" Charlie yelled. "I'll kill him!"

"You can't kill him, No one knows where the bastard is." Billy retorted.

"I'll hunt him down and then I will kill him" Charlie seethed.

"You know my father?" She was stunned.

"Paul Lahote is no father. He is a damn woman and child beating son of a bitch!" Charlie seethed. Lizzie looked confused.

"We knew Paul Lahote Sr. He is not a good man. He is Quileute, but he left La Push abandoning his wife and son. They were better off without him. He was a drunk and he beat them. At first it was just her but then he turned on Little Paul. He was only Cooper's age when started in on him. One night, he beat them both severely. He left her for dead with just little Paul crying over her. He was about 5 at the time, I think. Allison was hospitalized with a skull fracture. Paul's arm was broken in 3 places."

"Did Mom know?" Lizzie gasped.

"She may have known him when they were younger, but she was here in Tacoma by the time he became a drunk." Charlie answered sitting back in his chair.

"I am glad he left, and I never knew him." She declared. "So, I have a half-brother?

"Yes, Paul Jr. He has had some difficulties when he was younger. He has a temper and got into fights but has never laid a hand on a woman. He has never touched a drink or drug. His mom died when he was 17 and he went off the rails with the anger and fighting. Charlie got him into martial arts to help him channel his anger and give him and outlet." Billy answered. "About 4 years ago, he decided to put his fighting skills to good use and opened a gym. He trains mixed martial arts fighters."

"Wow. I am glad he is doing well now." Lizzie breathed.

"Who's doing well?" Jake asked joining them at the table. "Coop is passed out on the couch."

Billy handed him the birth certificate. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he read it.

"Yeah pretty much." Lizzie agreed.

"We always said you must be part Quileute with how much you loved visiting La Push" He teased.

They returned to the paperwork. The men telling her stories about her brother. It was a good distraction from her grief. They worked until Coop woke up and announced there was a dragon growling in his tummy, he was so hungry. Lizzie made stacks of sandwiches with pickles and chips. After lunch Billy and Jake watched Cooper while Charlie and Lizzie met with the funeral director. Billy had been correct in his assumption. Jenny had pre-planned and paid for her services after the cancer returned. They only had to confirm dates and finalize the obituary.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

CHAPTER 2

Jenny's memorial service was held in Tacoma. Many familiar faces from Forks and La Push made the trip. The faces blurred together for Lizzie except one that stood out. He was tall, well over 6ft tall and very muscular. His coloring and features told her he was from La Push. He stayed behind at the end as the last of the mourners left. Cooper had exhausted himself and was curled up one of the sofas in the corner of the room. The man approached Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for your loss." He said and reached out to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Paul. Thanks for making the trip." Charlie greeted, clapping his hand on the man's shoulder.

Paul then turned their attention to Lizzie. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry for your loss." Paul offered her his hand.

"Please call me Liz or Lizzie" she said quietly.

"I'm Paul Lahote. I hear we share a sperm donor." He introduced himself with a smirk. She snorted a laugh as she shook his hand, glad for the attempt at levity.

"Apparently, although we don't look alike." She answered, taking in his features.

"Thank the Spirits we took after our Mothers" Paul agreed making everyone chuckle. "I remember seeing you both around the Rez. She helped Sue Clearwater patch me up one summer when I fell out of a tree. She was a beautiful woman inside and out. I'm glad my sister takes after her." Paul smiled at her as tears formed in her eyes. She mouthed thank you, unable to speak.

"Mama" Cooper mumbled as he woke up. He shuffled over to her and leaned against her legs. "I hungry, Mama."

"Ok Baby. We are all done here. What do you want to eat?" she ran her fingers through his straight, silky locks.

"Roni pizza" he exclaimed, waking up. The men gathered chuckled. Cooper look up with wide eyes at the stranger. "Who him?" he whispered loudly to Lizzie.

"This is Paul. He is a friend of Billy and Charlie's." Lizzie introduced as she scooped her boy up.

"You big like Jake." Cooper observed making everyone chuckle.

"What? I'm way bigger than that cream puff!" Paul retorted, smiling. "What is your name little man?"

"Cooper Charles Swan. I'm four." Cooper answered, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, little man. I'm Paul Lahote," he introduced himself with a chuckle as he shook the boy's hand.

"Well I think 'roni pizza sounds good. We need to feed this growing boy." Charlie declared rubbing his hands together.

"You like roni pizza?" Cooper asked Paul.

"It's my favorite, little man." he answered smiling.

"Come on, Coop. Let's go feed the animal!" Charlie said taking the boy and following Billy out. Cooper was making roaring noises and the men were laughing at him, Lizzie spoke briefly with the funeral director and collected the urn of her mother's ashes.

Ten minutes later the group was sitting at a large table at the Swan's favorite pizza joint. The owner approached the table herself to take their order

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers" Sallie beamed at Cooper. He had insisted on sitting between Jake and Paul. "So, Mr. Cooper, pepperoni pizza and chocolate milk?"

"Yes, Please. Paul wants roni too." He beamed back at the petite blonde.

They ordered a large pepperoni and deluxe pizzas. Lizzie ordered her favorite, a Greek salad, and a pitcher of coke for the table. Cooper got his chocolate milk. Cooper chattered away to everyone at the table. Lizzie sat back watching her son interact with her long-lost brother. She smiled watching as he wrapped his uncle around his chubby little finger just as he does everyone.

Cooper looked a lot like his uncle she noticed. Her skin more peaches and cream than the light caramel color of her son. His hair was inky black and straight, while hers was brown and wavy. While she shared the same light brown eyes as her brother, Coop took after his father with rich dark mocha, almost black eyes. She knew his father was Native American as well, but he never mentioned his tribe or background in their brief time together.

Paul said his good-byes in front of the restaurant and headed to his hotel. Lizzie invited him over for dinner the next day. Billy had offered to make his famous burgers for her. The remaining group went back to the Swan home. Jake wrestled Coop into his pajamas for her since she was physically and emotionally exhausted. She went to her room and changed as well. When her boy came bounding into her room for a good night kiss as she was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair out after taking it out of the bun it had been in all day. Jake leaned against the doorway.

"Mama I like Paul. He has the same pretty eyes as you." He sighed as he cuddled into her side on her bed.

"I like him too. We do have the same eyes. We have the same Daddy. That makes him my brother and your Uncle." She explained

"My real Uncle?" Cooper asked in awe then he pouted. "Why we not see him before?"

"Yes, your real Uncle. I just found he's my brother. Nannie didn't know that my daddy had other kids. And I didn't know who my Daddy was until we saw Nannie's papers from the safe. Big Chief and a Charlie knew my daddy long time ago and they knew my brother because he lives in La Push, He is part of Billy and Jake's tribe." She tried to explain so he could understand.

"Oh." Cooper was thoughtful for a minute "Mama, do I have a Daddy? Why I not see him?"

"You do have a Daddy. You haven't seen him because he moved away before you were born." She explained.

'Oh." He got thoughtful again.

Lizzie was uncomfortable with the conversation. She was hoping he would be older before he started asking the daddy questions. Cooper let out a loud yawn saving her from having to answer any more questions tonight.

"Come on Little man, time for bed." Jake announced. She kissed her son and Jake scooped him up to tuck him in. Her exhaustion over the last few days caught up with her and soon she was fast asleep.

Jake poke his head in and saw her sleeping sitting up. He shook his head and went over and eased her down into a more comfortable position and covered her with the blanket form the foot of them bed. He kissed her on the head before shutting off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul decided to stay in Tacoma for the for a few extra days. He wanted to spend time getting to know his sister and nephew. Lizzie found comfort in his presence and Cooper was enthralled by his uncle and his muscles. He was begging for Paul to teach him karate. Paul smiled and told him when he was 5, he could start learning. Cooper pouted until Paul suggested they go to the store to get ice cream for dessert. Jake went with them.

Lizzie was prepping potato salad while Billy assembled his famous seasoned burgers. Charlie was lighting the grill on the patio.

"Have you given any thought as to what you want to do now?" Billy asked her.

"A little bit. Mom and I talked about it before her memory started to go. There is some insurance money. Enough to pay everything off even the house. I don't know if I can stay here without her. You guys, Charlie and I guess Paul, now, are all the family I got. With my license and especially my bachelor's degree, I can work anywhere. Cooper hasn't started school yet. There is nothing keeping me here." She shrugged.

"You thinking of moving closer to Forks?" Charlie asked as he joined them.

"Mom wanted me to. She wanted us near family once she was gone. She raised me largely on her own, but she didn't want me to struggle like she did being over 3 hours away from our only family." She answered. "Honestly, this place feels so empty without her."

"It would be a tight squeeze, but you can stay with me while you find your feet, you know that." Charlie said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I just want to talk to Coop first. Prepare him, you know." She sighed, leaning into her uncle's side.

"We got your back no matter what." Billy assured her

"Thanks Billy." She said smiling at him. Just then her son came running into the kitchen.

"Mama, Mama, Uncle Paul said we can make sundaes after I eats my dinner all up!" he shouted, jumping up and down as Jake and Paul followed with the bags of ice cream sundae ingredients.

"Wow, I bet Uncle Paul just became your favorite person." She teased scooping him up. She blew a raspberry on his cheek making him giggle.

"Yup." He grinned

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite?" Jake pouted.

"Sorry Jake. But you are my bestest friend." Cooper assured him.

"Well I guess that's okay then." Jake sighed, dramatically. He grabbed Cooper from his mother and flipped the boy over his shoulder. "Come one bestest friend, let's show Uncle Paul all your trucks."

Lizzie just chuckled and shook her head at their antics. Jake always turned into a huge kid when he was around Cooper. "Go on with them Paul. Cooper doesn't share his trucks with just anyone." She told him.

Paul laughed. "He is something else Liz. He is going to keep me on my toes."

"He does that to all of us." Charlie laughed as he put the ice cream away.

Dinner was soon ready, and they ate out on the patio. Cooper got his sundae then Jake and Paul took him down to the park on the corner to work out the sugar high. The returned an hour later with a sleeping Cooper drooling on his uncle's shoulder. Lizzie tucked him in and returned to the patio. She found Paul sitting alone drinking some iced tea.

"He is down for the count." She said joining him.

"He wore me out." Paul laughed. He saw her looking around. "Charlie took Billy and Jake out for a beer."

"Ah I see." She chuckled. "Charlie doesn't drink beer around Coop. My mother and I would only have the occasional glass of wine with dinner."

"Yeah I don't drink at all." Paul mused

"Charlie and Billy told me a little about it. I can't imagine going through anything like that."

"He was a bastard for sure." Paul agreed.

"Was?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got a letter from a lawyer about 9 months ago. The old man died from internal bleeding or some shit. There was actually some insurance money. I would like to split what was left after taking care of his final expenses with you." He offered.

"No need. He was never part of my life. I never even knew his name until we went through Mom's papers. You keep it for your business. I know running a business must be hard."

"My gym is pretty successful. I am using some of the money to expand. I am putting a traditional gym with all the weight and resistance machines in and some cardio equipment. It will be right next door and offer memberships for people that don't take my martial arts classes. I got a couple more trainers joining the staff. Business is good." He told her. "Think about taking money. He owed you and your mom. If you don't want it for yourself, we could do a college fund for Cooper."

"That's great about the expansion." She praised. She was impressed that he had that going for him and he was only 28 years old. "And I will think about it, for Coop. Tell me more about yourself."

"Well I live on the Rez in the house I grew up in. I did a complete remodel a few years ago, after my mom passed. Put on an addition, redesigned the first floor, fixed everything up. I was going to sell but changed my mind. I don't do much. I work, and I go home. DIY is a hobby. I used to work for a building contractor from my teens until I opened the gym." He shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well I've always lived at home. Mom helped me raise Coop. I work in the emergency room as a nurse. I just finished my bachelor's degree. Between Mom, work, class and Coop I don't have time for anything else. I like to cook and bake. I sew a bit. Pretty boring stuff."

"What about his father?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I'm prying but Coop look more like me than you."

"No, it's not a problem. He was native American but I don't know what tribe. I met him while he was in Tacoma for some specialized training program at the police academy here. It was pretty much a hot and heavy physical thing for the couple of months he was here and then he was gone. I called and texted telling him I had to speak with him, but he never responded." She shrugged. "He doesn't even know about Coop. It wasn't something I could tell him in a voicemail or text, you know. Mom and Charlie were pissed at first. She never wanted me to follow in her footsteps that way. But she loved that little boy with every fiber of her being." Cassie started to cry.

Paul stood up and approached her. He hesitated before pulling her into his arms.

"He is a great kid. His mom and grandma have been doing a good job with him." He whispered.

"How am I going to do this without her? We have always been a team, my whole life it was her and me." She sniffled.

"I know I'm not her, but I am here. I know you don't really know me, but you and Cooper are literally the only family I have left. I have some friends back home that are close as brothers. I know they would welcome you into our little family with open arms. You have Charlie, Billy and Jake. We are all here for you." He wiped the tears from her face. "I always wanted a little sister and we have a lot of lost time to make up for." He grinned at her

Lizzie gave him a watery smile. "I would like that."

"So, I heard you were thinking of relocating. I have a proposition for you." He said.

"Okay." She said, cautiously. They both sat back down at the table.

"Well I know Charlie's place is a tight squeeze. He only has the one extra bedroom. I told you I remodeled my house a few years ago. As it stands right now, I have 2 guest bedrooms and a den that is already a sort of playroom for my best friend's kids. I am godfather to their baby girl and their son is Coop's age."

"You want us to move in with you?" she was stunned by the offer.

"I would like you to at least think about it. I have the space. My house is on the border of the Rez, closer to Forks. The beach isn't that far away. There is a big backyard for Cooper." Paul explained.

"But you a have a life. What about your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I don't date much. Too busy." He shrugged. "I am hardly ever home really. I bought the building my gym is in. It's cheaper than the rent I was paying. There is an apartment we built above the gym for a friend of mine to stay in while he was going through so shit with his psycho ex. The I teach a couple early and late classes a week and usually crash in the second bedroom there. Just consider it an option. It was our grandparent's house. By tribal law you would be entitle to half of it anyway."

"I will think about it, I promise." She assured him, and he nodded in response. They continued to chat about random things getting to know each other better until Lizzie started yawning. Paul kissed her on the forehead as he said goodnight and went back to his hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**First I like to thank the people who have sent reviews.**

**twilight80- to answer your question, No. Paul and Jake are not wolves. All the characters in this story are human**

**That being said some of them are very OOC. **

**In this chapter the question of "who's the daddy?" is answered.**

CHAPTER 3

Over the next few weeks Lizzie did think about Paul's offer. After he returned home, Paul called every day to check in on Liz. He knew how hard it must be hard on her, going through her mother's things. He even talked to Cooper every night, listening to all the little boys' rambling stories.

Charlie took extended leave from the station and helped her go through the house and prepare it to go on the market. She handed in her notice at the hospital and Charlie's contacts helped her secure a job as the nurse manager of the emergency department at Fork's General Hospital. They were generous giving her plenty of time before she started her position, so she could wrap up things in Tacoma a get Cooper settled in after the move.

Cooper was over the moon about moving to La Push. He couldn't wait to live near his Uncles and the beach. Lizzie got him a calendar and helped him put a black X through every day as they counted down the days to their move.

Paul and Jake made a couple of weekend trips up to do the minor repairs needed to put the house up for sale. They both were very talented wood workers and carpenters. Poor Charlie was fairly hopeless when it came to home repairs. Paul even brought a toy tool belt for Cooper as he insisted on "helping the guys". Her current background screen on her cellphone was Coop in his tool belt and her laptop had the picture of all 3 of them posing in their toolbelts with big smiles.

Paul told her to keep any of the furniture she wanted and not to worry about his. He didn't have much in the house and they could sort it out when she got there. Anything they didn't use he would take to the apartment over the gym to replace the shabby second-hand furniture he picked up when he started crashing there.

It was a whirlwind of sorting, packing, appointments with the lawyers and probate court. She was able to get the ok to sell off some of the furnishing and her mother's car. In the end, Mr. Jones across the street bought most of it for his daughter who had just started college and was sharing an apartment with friends. Before she knew it a "For Sale" sign was up in the yard and the movers were arriving the next day. Everything was packed and labeled with boxes stacked in each room.

Their last night in the house, they ordered Jenny's favorite pizza and had a picnic on the living room floor watching Cooper's favorite movies. When he fell asleep in his nest of blankets on the floor, Lizzie let him spend the night camped out there. She was up with the sun the next morning. The last-minute things were packed, and her SUV was loaded up. Charlie made sure that all the garbage was in the bins. Mr. Jones promised to get them to the curb on trash day for her.

The movers arrived at 8 am sharp and immediately got to work loading the truck. Charlie took Cooper to his favorite diner for breakfast to keep him out from under foot. They started on the first floor. As she was supervising the removal of Cooper's bedroom furniture her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was her brother.

"Good morning" She answered.

"Good morning sunshine. How goes the move?" Paul asked.

"Right on schedule." She informed him as she left the moving crew to their work. "Moving crews already loaded the first-floor stuff and have moved on to the bedrooms."

"You know I could have gotten some of my boys to do all that." He sighed. They hadn't known each other long but he was already the over-protective older brother.

"They can help unload on your end and cut the time and save me money" she teased.

"I don't hear chaos, where's the midget?" he asked making her laugh.

"Charlie wisely decided they should go get breakfast at our favorite diner."

"Good Plan. My friend Jared and his wife Kim will be here as part of the unload crew. Their son JJ is Coop's age, the one I told you about. Kim offered to keep the kids busy in the yard while we work."

"That would be great, but he is still gonna want to help." She sighed. She nodded to the mover who motioned toward her room.

"Not when he sees his surprise." Paul sang.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I may or may not have built a bad ass custom swing set, play scape, fort thingy in the back yard last weekend with the guys. Oh, and I painted the playroom, his room and your room with the colors you picked out."

"Paul, you are spoiling him and me. I was going to help you paint."

"I had to close the gym this week due to an issue with the expansion. I can't stand being home doing nothing, so I made myself useful. The guys all pitched in where they could. We also built a new fire pit and bought proper patio furniture and a grill." He said laughing.

"You have done lost your damn mind." She chuckled.

"You didn't want to take the insurance money I offered so I decided to make this place homey for you and Coop. Although I did open a college savings plan account for him anyway." she could almost hear his shrugging. "I know it has to be hard leaving your home up there. All the memories. I wanted to make this place somewhere you would come to love and make more great memories."

"Thank you, Paul. You are the best, seriously." She said quietly trying to hold back her tears.

"Anything for you and my nephew. You're all the blood I got left in the world." He cleared his throat. "Okay, so text me when you get on the road and again when you are a half hour out. I have to get some groceries in the house and I gotta get snacks to bribe my boys into helping."

"Ok will do, I gotta go. Charlie just got back with Coop and these movers are almost done.

"Dang they're fast" Paul whistled.

"I hired an extra couple of their guys for loading, knowing we had help for the unload." She laughed

"My kid sister is a smart cookie." He teased. Lizzie heard a couple of voices in the background. "OK some of my guys are here. We are gonna go over Coop's surprise again and make sure he won't end up with splinters.

"Best uncle ever!" I teased him as Charlie popped Coop up on the kitchen island in front of her. She held out the phone. "Say a super quick Hi and Bye to Uncle Paul."

Cooper grabbed the phone excitedly and yelled in the phone "Hi Uncle Paul! Bye Uncle Paul. See you soon." and handed the phone back to her.

She could hear laughter when she put it back to her ear. "Now that he blasted my ear drum, I'll let you go."

"Okay see you soon." She chuckled.

"Drive safely" He said and ended the call.

Charlie had disappeared to check on the status of the movers. "Great idea to hire the extra guys. They are loading the last of it now." He said as he came back in to the kitchen.

"Great." Lizzie smiled at him. "What do you think Coop? You ready for our new adventure?

"YEAH!" He yelled raising his arms in the air. "La Push here we come!" Charlie and Lizzie both laughed at his antics as she pulled him off the counter and set him on the floor.

"Alright, go potty now. We have a long drive." She instructed, and the boy ran off to the bathroom.

"I hope he sleeps during the drive." Charlie chuckles and handed her the coffee he brought back for her.

"Ah, I planned ahead. I got him his own tablet and loaded it with his favorite movies and a couple age appropriate learning games. Oh, and headphones so it doesn't drive us crazy!" she told him.

"Good plan." Charlie nodded. He looked around at them empty kitchen and living room. "A lot of memories in this house." He mused.

"Yup." She agreed. "I'll miss it, but this move will be good for all of us. A new chapter of our lives."

Cooper rejoined them, and Charlie took him out to get in the car while Lizzie did the final walk through with the moving supervisor. He gave her a moment alone and she wandered through the rooms again pausing at the front door.

"Bye Mom, I love you and miss you so much" she whispered and locked the door on her past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 4-year-old boy and a 3 and half hour drive is a bad mix, usually. Thankfully the excitement of their early morning and "Wreck it Ralph" on the tablet knocked Coop out. They did have to stop once for a restroom stop and Charlie bought more coffee and a snack for Cooper. They were back on the road quickly.

"Look Coop. That signs says Welcome to La Push." Charlie pointed as he drove by. Less than 5 minutes later they were driving down a long driveway to a 2-story farmhouse style home with a wrap-a-

round porch. There was a detached 2 car garage to the left of the house. Lizzie instantly loved it.

"Is that our new house?" Cooper asked from the backseat.

"Sure is, baby. What do you think?" She asked him as Charlie parked behind Paul's blue Dodge truck. Lizzie noticed Jake's green crew cab Chevy, a red mini-van and Chevy Tahoe SUV all parked along the front of the house.

Paul appeared on the porch with a huge smile on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He ran over to the car and opened the door to help Cooper out.

"Uncle Paul!" Cooper cried as soon as he saw him. Paul laughed

"Hey buddy, how was your trip?' He asked as he quickly helped the boy out of his booster seat and pulled him out into a big hug.

"LONG! but Mama got me a tablet, so I watched movies." Cooper chattered away to his uncle as Paul carried him onto into the house.

"Let me show you around and introduce you to everyone. They are out back." Paul hoisted Cooper on to his shoulders as they entered the living room.

Lizzie was in awe of the work Paul had done in the house. He had opened the downstairs up so the kitchen and living room had an open floor plan broken up by a counter with stools at it. The living room had a large fireplace which he had mounted his 4k HDTV above. There was a dining area with long table with chairs around it. Paul explained he and Jake had made the table and chairs themselves. Their group of friends all gathered here as he had the most space.

The small den was off the living room. Paul had painted each wall a different primary color. Instead of carpet the floor was a beautiful cherry colored laminate floor that had large foam interlocking floor tiles over it. It was all ready for Cooper's playroom furniture. There was also a small half bathroom off the playroom

Lizzie was instantly love with the gorgeous kitchen. Cherry cabinetry and granite counter tops. There a gas range and double ovens in the wall. All the appliances were sleek stainless steel and black. There was a door that lead to the back patio.

Paul led them upstairs. There were 2 good sized bedrooms and a smaller office. A full bathroom was situated between the bedrooms. The master suite was part of the addition. She noticed it was freshly painted in the soft heather gray she had picked out. The master bath had a large claw foot tub perfect for soaking as well as a large shower stall.

"I moved my stuff into one of the other bedrooms." Paul said as she checked out the walk-in closet.

"You didn't have to do that." She admonished.

"Women need space and privacy. Besides, it's way too big for my crap. You need your own home office for your new job. You can use the other room of the suite to have privacy." He said placing Cooper on the floor, so he would go back to check out his room. Paul had painted his nephew's room a cobalt blue with bright white trim.

"Liz, how many times do I have to say it. I want you to be comfortable here." He threw his arm over her shoulder. "Family is supposed to take care of each other and that is all I am trying to do. Cooper needs a proper home like he had with you and your mom. I am a bachelor, I can deal with a smaller bedroom or the apartment over the gym.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. "Best brother ever! Thank you, Paul."

"Anything for you and Coop, you know that." He kissed the top of her head and they went to find Cooper.

They found him and Charlie laying on the floor of his new room. He looked at her as she walked in. "Look Mama, planets on the ceiling!" he pointed up.

Lizzie looked up and then looked at Paul. He just grinned and shrugged.

"Yo, guys. Truck is here!" Jake called up the stairs. Copper jumped up and streaked down the stairs. Thankfully Jake was still standing at the bottom because Coop launched himself off the stairs and Jake caught him.

"JAKE! I didn't know you was here!" he screamed

Jake laughed and spun him around. "My bestest buddy is moving on the Rez today. I had to make sure he brought all his trucks." He set Coop down as Lizzie reached the bottom of the stairs. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey Mama."

" Hey, Jake." She greeted. Paul and Charlie went out front to talk to the movers.

"Let me introduce you to your work crew." Jake teased. He took Coop's hand and led them into the kitchen.

"Do you remember my friends Quil and Embry?" Jake asked gesturing to each one as he said their name.

"Of course, hey guys." She smiled at them.

Quil rushed over and gave her a hug, "Good to see you, gorgeous" he teased as he released her.

She giggled, and Embry gave her a brief hug too.

"This knuckle head is Jared and the beautiful one is his wife, Kim." Jake continued the introductions. She nodded at them

"And this little beauty is my god-daughter, Katie." Paul said scooping the baby girl out of her mother's arm for a quick cuddle. "JJ the wild man is around here somewhere."

"BOO!" shouted a raven-haired boy as he jumped out from behind the open back door.

"Ah! Got me again, Jay-man" Paul exclaimed. He handed Katie back to her mother and scooped the boy up and tossed him in the air as he squealed with laughter.

Cooper watched his uncle with a frown. Paul saw his face and set the other boy on the floor in front of him.

"Cooper this is my best friend's little boy, Jared Jr or JJ." Paul introduced the boy to his nephew. "JJ, this is my nephew Cooper. He and his Mama are going to be living here with me."

JJ screwed up his nose. "But I though you was my uncle."

"I am still your Uncle because your Daddy is my best friend. But Cooper's Mama is my sister, so he is my nephew by blood." Both boys were scowling. "Now don't be like that guys. An Uncle can have more than 1 nephew or niece. I'm a big guy, there is enough to share. And we can all have fun together."

Cooper huffed and crossed his arms. The adults in the room had to stifle their chuckles.

"Come on, Coop. I know you love Jake like an uncle and he is your bestest friend. If I can share than so can you." Paul nudged him.

Coop studied JJ "You like 'roni pizza?" he asked

JJ nodded "You like chocolate milk?" he asked Cooper

Cooper nodded. "You like trucks?"

"Yup, blue is my favorite." JJ answered.

"Good cuz mine is red and Jake's in green. Uncle Paul likes black." Cooper smiled.

The adults in the room chuckled.

"Why don't we go show Cooper the surprise in the backyard." Kim suggested as the movers came through the front door with the first piece of furniture. Embry, Quil and Jared headed out front to help unload while Lizzie followed Kim, Paul and the kids outside.

"Oh, my gosh! Mama, Mama, Look, look, look" Cooper yelled as he took off running to the play structure Paul had erected in the back yard with JJ hot on his heels.

"I think he likes it" Kim laughed.

"Of course, I'm the best uncle ever." Paul sang as he headed out front to help the movers.

Lizzie turned to Kim "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

Kim waved her hand dismissively. "Its's no problem. JJ was excited to have boy his age coming until he realized he would have to share Paul." She laughed.

"Still it's an imposition. You don't know us." Lizzie sighed as he watched the boys play. She always hated asking strangers to help her with Cooper.

"Don't be silly. Charlie is as good as one of the tribe. Everyone down here loves him. Paul and Jared grew ups as close as brothers. Jared is an only child, as am I. My parents are both gone. We are all a little family and as Paul's sister you and Coop are family too." Kim smiled at her. "One thing you will learn about the tribe. We all take care of each other here."

Lizzie thanked her again then went to supervise the unload. She and Paul agreed on what furniture would go in the living room and what he would move to the apartment. Those pieces were loaded in the back of his dodge and covered with tarps.

As the unloading progressed, several more cars arrived to help. A couple officers from the station John and George showed up. Harry and Sue Clearwater arrived with their son Seth to help. Sue had brought several covered foil casserole pans.

"Pulled pork, mac and cheese, green beans and biscuits' for dinner." She explained as she slid them in the ovens and turned them on to warm.

In no time, the truck was unloaded, and she was signing off on the delivery. With to-go plates full of food and a hefty tip from Charlie the movers left. John and George also left with plates from Sue while everyone else gathered around on the patio. Folding tables and chairs appeared from someone's vehicle and everyone enjoyed the delicious meal.

Cooper and JJ sat at a child sized picnic table with plates of food as they compared favorite toys and movies. The adults sat around the table after the busy day enjoying the breeze. Lizzie was peppered with questions about her and Cooper. Nothing intrusive, just an attempt to get to know her better. No one mentioned her mother or questioned her about Cooper's father.

Soon the food and tables were cleaned up. JJ and Cooper were in the play room where they had gone to watch cartoons after they ate. Lizzie thanked everyone as they trickled out.

"So, good to see you Lizzie. We're glad you are here with people who care about you. Your Mom would be happy you're here too." Sue whispered as they hugged good-bye.

"Thanks Sue." She smiled. Harry pulled her into a hug too.

"You look so much like your Mother." He released her and put his arm around his wife. "We look forward to getting to know you again and Cooper of course.

Charlie followed his friends out. They were giving him a ride home since his car was still in Forks.

With everyone gone, Lizzie and Paul worked on unpacking. Paul set up the playroom with Coop as she loaded her books on the shelves in the living room then moved to the kitchen to unpack her kitchen things and re-arrange the way she wanted as Paul insisted. She was startled when she heard the front door opened and someone called out to Paul. She heard Paul emerge and greet the visitor as they made their way toward the kitchen leaving Cooper in the playroom.

"Sorry I wasn't here to lend a hand, but Charlie is still on leave until tomorrow and a logging truck skidded off the road." The visitor was saying.

The voice sounded so familiar. _No, it couldn't be._ Lizzie shook her head as she scolded herself.

"No problem, man. We got it done in no time." Paul said. He was standing right behind her now. "Liz, I want you to meet my other best friend."

Liz wiped her hands on her jeans and turned to face Pauls' friend. Her jaw dropped when she saw the man standing before her. His face mirrored hers.

"Beth?" he murmured.

Paul looked back and forth between them as they stared at each other. It was as if he wasn't even in the room.

"Beth, is that really you? What are you doing here?" the man asked, taking a step forward.

"I could ask the same of you." She snapped, stepping back and wrapping her arms around herself.

"That's right, I never told you I was from La Push" he muttered to himself.

"What the fuck!" Paul yelled making them jump. Liz locked eyes with him and she saw realization dawning in his. "Him?" he asked.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Son of a bitch!" Paul yelled and punched his friend in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His friend yelled back, rubbing his jaw.

"You son of a bitch" Paul seethed. Liz grabbed his arm.

"Paul, don't." she said firmly. "He didn't know, remember. Please don't make things worse" Paul took a deep breath, turned on his heel and stormed out the back door

"What didn't I know? What the hell is going on here?" the man yelled.

"MAMA!" came Cooper's cry from the playroom.

Lizzie tried to rush to her son but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please, Beth. What is going on?" came his quiet plea.

Cooper finally came running into the kitchen. "Mama, I heard yelling." He cried as she picked him up. He clung to her as she shushed him and rubbed his back. Living with Liz and her mother Cooper was unaccustomed to raises voices and was very sensitive about anyone yelling around him.

"It's okay sweetie. Uncle Paul and his friend were just playing." She comforted her son.

"They scared me." Cooper whimpered. "Uncle Paul sounded really mad."

"I know, I'm sorry baby. They didn't mean to." She kissed his head, ignoring the man in the room. Her whole focus was on the boy in her arms.

The man studied her and the child in her arms. Paul came back in the back door and strode over to his sister and wrapped his arms around them both.

"I'm sorry little man, I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly and kissed the boy's forehead. Coop turned to throw his arms around Paul. The visitor finally caught sight of the boy face and he gasped. Liz's eyes snapped to him and Cooper eyed him warily. The man's eyes left the boy and met hers.

"Don't." she warned. "Not in front of him." A nod was all she got in return.

"Come on little man. Let's go get you in the bath. Uncle Paul got you special superhero soap." Paul said and carried Cooper upstairs, leaving Liz and his friend alone.

"Beth, what the hell is going on here?" he asked as he started pacing.

"You fucking tell me." She retorted.

"You're Paul's sister from Tacoma?"

"Yup"

"And his nephew is your son?"

"Obviously."

He stopped pacing and faced her. "What the fuck, Beth? How old is he? Who is his father?"

"Why do you care?" she spat. "You made it abundantly clear how you felt about me after you left."

"Beth, is he my son?" he demanded.

"He is MY son" she snapped.

"Damn it, Beth!" he slammed his hand on the counter.

"NO! You don't get to be pissed. You left and never fucking looked back. All your fucking words were nothing. You got your fling and you were gone. You ignored my calls and texts!"

"What the hell are you talking about. What calls? What texts?"

"Don't give me that crap! I left dozens of messages and even more texts after you left."

"I never got a single one, I swear."

"Bullshit." She seethed.

"It's not bullshit!" he shouted. He stopped and took a deep calming breath. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A lot of shit went down when I got back here. I will tell you everything if you let me. But please answer me." He opened his eyes and she could see the sheen of tears in them. "Is he mine?"

Barely able to speak past the lump suddenly in her throat she nodded and whispered "Yes, Sam, he is."

The kitchen was silent. They were leaning against the counters across from each other. He took a tentative step toward her, but she held up her hand and he halted.

"Please don't. It's been a long and exhausting day. I know we owe each other explanations Sam. I can't do this tonight. Please just leave."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll go. But we need to talk and soon. I want the chance to get to know him, please Beth." He begged then turned and left.

Liz slid down the cabinets and covered her face in her hands. Just seeing him standing there it all came back. The hurt and anger she thought she was over. Over the years, she dreamed of seeing him again but not like this. Not when she was already vulnerable. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She didn't know how long she sat there on the floor, but she was brought back to her surroundings at the sound of little feet pounding down the stairs. She scrubbed her hands over her face, wiping away tears she hadn't even realized had been falling. She stood and quickly went to the sink, splashing cold water on her face as her brother and son came back in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

***** DISCLAIMER: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment*****

*****AUTHOR"S NOTE******

**Sam is the Daddy! I do love me some wolf pack men. Even if I have kept them human for this story.**

**It is not going to be an easy road for Liz and her new family.**

**Thanks to all of you that have favorited, followed or commented. Keep them coming, Constructive criticism is always welcome. Being a mean troll results in getting called out on it!**

Chapter 4

The next week Paul's gym was still closed for the renovations, so he was available to help Liz unpack and together they redecorated the house, infusing both their styles and lives. It was 3 days after the confrontation in the kitchen before he brought up Sam.

He had just tucked Cooper in for the night and returned to the living room where Lizzie was staring into the fire he lit earlier.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as he sat on the other end of the couch. She looked over at him. "I know you are thinking about what went down with Sam."

"I gave up hope that I ever would run into him. Never thought it would happen, let alone here." She sighed.

"What happened?" he prodded gently.

"I wish I knew. I met him at work one night in the emergency department right after he started at the program at the police academy. His roommate had cut himself badly in the kitchen and Sam brought him." She sat up straighter as she started to talk. She had never spoken about her brief relationship with Sam to anyone. "So, there I was cleaning up this nasty cut and he was just there, watching me. It was an instant attraction on both sides. When I was doing the discharge paperwork for his roommate, he asked what time I got off shift. I had an hour left and I told him so. When I punched out an hour later, he was outside waiting for me. We went to the all-night diner next door and talked until 3 am. I gave him my number and that was the beginning."

She paused, looking at Paul who stayed silent and let her take it at her own pace.

"He called me later than day and asked me to dinner. From there we spent every moment I was off, and he wasn't in training, we were together. He didn't tell me too much about where he was from or anything like that. After our second date, we slept together. I swear there was something about him. I just couldn't get enough of him. I knew it was only a matter of weeks before he would be leaving but we avoided the subject and just kind of lived in the moment. Totally out of character for me by the way. The whole relationship was a whirlwind. It was so intense. I never felt like that about anyone before."

She sighed and sipped tea from the mug she had on the side table. "The night before he left, we stayed in a hotel together. We made love all night and he told me he was in love with me. He said he didn't want what we had to end but he had to go home and take care of some things. He promised he would call, and we would work something out. The next day I kissed him good-bye and watched him drive away. That was the last I heard from him until he showed up in your kitchen."

"What about you?" Paul asked

"Oh, I had fallen. I was already head over heels for him like a lovesick teenager. When he left and never called, I tried to hold out hope. I was crazy busy with work and starting classes. Then days turned into weeks. Then I missed my period and started feeling sick. I thought it was the stress at first. I passed out at work in the ED one night from dehydration. The attending ran a pregnancy test and surprise! I tried again to reach Sam. I called and texted his number. Again, nothing. I felt so used. I threw myself into work and preparing for Cooper. My mom was great. She went to every appointment and coached me through labor. She was the first person to hold Cooper in the operating room after my emergency C-section. But it was bittersweet because I desperately wanted it to be Sam. I kept my focus on Cooper and being the best Mama I could be."

"You're a great Mama, Liz. And Coop is a great kid." Paul assured her as she wiped tears that were silently sliding down her cheeks.

"I just wish I knew what happened on his end." She sighed.

Paul shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I was here when he got back. He told me about this girl he was crazy about. I wish I could explain everything to you, but it is his story to tell." He grasped her hands in his. "I can tell you that I don't think he ever meant to hurt you. Please give him the chance to explain his end of things. He is a good man, Liz. He is like a brother to me. I know he will be a great father to Coop if you just give him a chance."

"I want to. I do. Coop deserves to know his Daddy. How the hell can I trust that he isn't going to walk again? I won't put my son through that."

"I know Sam. He would never walk away from his child. You have to understand, Sam, Jared and I all grew up as only children with single moms. Jared's Dad died but Sam's Dad was a piece of shit cut form the same cloth as ours. He abandoned Sam and his mother. We are as close as brothers and there is not a one of us that would ever put a kid through growing up without a father." Paul explained. "Why do you think I have been so adamant about building a relationship with you and Coop. I wanted to be that father figure for him since his dad was out of the picture. Sam and I are godfathers to Jared's kids even though the only catholic out of us is Kim."

"I want to believe that. I can only go by what I have seen, Paul."

"I understand but please, for Coop, give him a chance. I swear you won't be sorry. You don't have to have a relationship with him just let him be a father to his son. He really is a good man and I am pretty sure when you hear what he has to tell you, you will see that."

"I'm not ready to talk to him, yet." Liz sighed. "I know that you usually spend a lot of time with him and Jared. I know they are staying away because of me. They don't have to do that. If Sam wants to come around and see you and start getting to know Coop, I'm okay with that. I never meant for him not to know him in the first place. I tried and tried to let him know I was pregnant. I just have 2 conditions if you could let him know."

"Sure" Paul nodded.

"First is he waits for me to be ready before we talk, No pushing. I will be polite, but this is his time to start building a relationship with Coop. I am not a part of the deal."

"Okay." Paul said slowly

"And second, no one tells Coop who his Daddy is until I say so. He is just starting to ask questions about his Daddy. It's going to be hard enough to explain it to him at this age."

"I'll talk to Sam. I'm sure it won't be a problem." Paul assured her. She just nodded and got up to bring her mug out to the kitchen. As she made her way up the stairs, she could hear him on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Sam dropped by the house every couple of days. Liz would make herself scarce, working up in the office she set up in the master suite. He would stay for dinner which were slightly awkward, but Coop's constant chatter was a good distraction. Jared, Kim and their kids came over regularly like they used to. Coop and JJ quickly became friends. Kim and Liz were getting to be friends too. Lizzie was surprised the group of friends used to do Friday night pizza nights just as they did in Tacoma. When she found out she insisted they re-institute them and Cooper was very vocal in his excitement over the idea too.

Liz was coming down the stairs after changing out of her work clothes as Sam came in the door on Friday the week after restarting the tradition. He was juggling several pizzas and a couple bags from the grocery store.

"Here let me help you." She offered as she rushed forward. She relieved him of the pizza boxes and he followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's Paul and Coop?" he asked as he started unpacking sodas and ice cream and putting it away.

"Paul had a fire marshal inspection at the gym. He must be running late with that. I had a late staff meeting so Jared and Kim said they would pick Coop up with JJ." She answered.

He nodded as put the empty grocery bags away. They had only spoken as much as necessary in the past few weeks. In fact, this was the first time they had been alone in a room together since the night she moved in.

"I wanted to thank you.' Sam started as she went to walk away.

"For?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Allowing me to come around and get to know Coop. He's an amazing kid. You've done a great job with him, Beth." He answered, smiling.

"He is a good boy." She smiled. "You don't have to thank me. He deserves to have his father in his life."

"You said you tried to call. When?" He asked.

"Starting the day after you left, I called and called, I texted. I begged you contact me." She answered. "After a couple weeks of no response I gave up. I was heartbroken."

"I swear I never got a single call or message. I would have called." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" she asked. "Was I just a fling? A warm bed away from home? Was everything a game to you?'

"God, Beth, no!" Sam exclaimed. "I meant everything I told you that last night." He paused and raked his hands through his hair. "I know I promised to wait until you were ready to talk but I just have one more question. Did you try to reach me again when you found out you were pregnant?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I did! You think I purposely kept him from you?" she shouted.

"No, No of course not. I'm still just trying to process all of this." He shouted back.

"Sam, I called and called. I really did. I was heartbroken when there was still no response from you. I threw myself into work and school. I hardly slept, When I did sleep, I dreamt of you leaving me over and over." She was sobbing as she spoke. "You know how I found out I was pregnant? I collapsed. I fucking passed out at work."

"Jesus, Beth." He gasped.

"The ED attending ran the test. I called right then, still on the fucking gurney in the exam room. I kept calling and texting. Every fucking day for 3 months I tried." She was calmer again, wiping tears from her face.

"Did you ever say you were pregnant in any of the messages?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't something I wanted to leave in a message." She explained.

"No, you wouldn't. You would've told me yourself." He murmured more to himself.

"I tried, Sam. But again nothing. I was so stressed I ended up back in the hospital. I almost lost him." She admitted the secret she never told Paul.

Tears spilled down Sam's cheeks "Oh Beth. I am so damn sorry. I should have been there for you, for both of you. I missed everything. My life has been shit since the day I left you in Tacoma."

The sound of car doors slamming came from out front. They both wiped their faces.

"Can we please continue this conversation later? After Coop goes to bed?" he begged.

"Yes, I think it's time." She agreed taking a deep breath.

"Do I need to run out and get some wine? I have a feeling you're going to need it." He teased.

"Screw the wine, this conversation may need tequila." She chuckled remembering the tequila filled night when he first admitted was falling for her. He chuckled along with her as Cooper ran into the kitchen.

Liz scooped him up for hugs and listened to him start telling her all about his day as everyone else filed into the kitchen. Paul walked in just after Jared and soon they were all eating and talking about their days like a big family. The big news of the day was JJ got kissed by a girl named Alyssa during outside time, Coop reported.

After dinner, the boys went into the playroom while the men took the baby and went into the living room and the ladies cleaned up in the kitchen.

"So how are things going?" Kim asked quietly.

"It's been awkward between Sam and I, obviously, but Coop seems to adore him, and he loves Coop."

"It's amazing how much he looks like Sam." Kim commented.

"He does. Sometimes it makes things hard." Liz admitted.

"I get that. I don't know what happened between you in Tacoma, but you really should let him explain what happened when he got back here."

"I told him we could talk later tonight after Coop goes to bed." Liz sighed and joined Kim at the breakfast bar with mugs of tea for them. "It got a little intense between us right before you got here."

"Yeah I felt that." Kim commented sipping her tea. "Just give him a chance to tell you everything. I have known Sam for a long time. He is a good, honest man with a huge heart. Hell, he has to since we made him JJ's godfather."

Kim got up to join the guys in the living room while Liz peeked in on the boys. They were quietly watching a movie. Instead of retiring to her room or office like she normally would she joined everyone in the living room, plopping next to her brother on the couch. He smiled at her and slung his arm over her shoulder. He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head as they listen to Jared and Sam debate the merits of an SUV over a minivan.

"You okay?' Paul asked her quietly.

"Yup, I'm good." She answered. He eyed her carefully. "Really, I'm good, put the big brother hairy eyeball away."

He laughed out loud making Sam look over. He looked from Liz to Paul and back again.

"Hey Sam, you never told us. Why do you call her Beth?" Jared asked.

"Well, that was what she went by at the hospital where I met her." he shrugged.

"There were 2 other nurses in the department named Elizabeth. The head nurse had been there for 20 years and she went by Elizabeth and Liz Perkins had been there longer than me, so I went by Beth. It was easier for the doctors and other staff when looking for the right nurse." Liz explained.

"Must be confusing going by 2 different names." Kim commented.

"Not really. Only work people called me Beth. My friends and family call me Liz or Lizzie." Liz shrugged.

"I just kept calling her Beth as kind of my own name for her." Sam said quietly. He smiled at Liz and she gave him small, shy smile back.

"So, you met at the hospital?" Kim pressed on.

"Kim, it's none of our business." Jared tried to quiet his wife.

"No, it's okay." Liz assured him. "Yeah I met Sam at work."

"My dumbass roommate cut himself trying to cut a bagel first night of training." Sam chimed in.

"So, I was cleaning up the cut, so the doc could stitch it and that one over there just kept staring at me." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean can you blame me, look at her." he teased making her blush. "So, I asked when she got off and met her out front as she was leaving. We went to this all-night diner and drank coffee until 3am."

"Aw, that is like something out of a movie." Kim sighed. Jared rolled his eyes.

"We exchanged numbers and he called me later that day and asked me to dinner." Liz continued.

"And that is how it all started then?" Jared asked.

"Yes, I was smitten immediately." Sam answered, eyes on Liz.

"And then you left, and it all went to shit, the end." Liz said getting up abruptly, uncomfortable with the things Sam was saying. She escaped to her bedroom. She remained there until she heard Jared and Kim leave and Sam come up to put Cooper to bed.

She came out to stand in the doorway watching while Sam read to their son. It was a scene she had dreamed many times and brought tears to her eyes. Cooper saw her in the door.

"Come read with us, Mama." He called to her. She smiled and approached. Sam had been sitting with his feet up in the bed, but he moved them do she could sit. She settled and the foot of the bed, smiling at her son.

"No, Mama come cuddle me." Her son pouted.

"You're very demanding tonight, Mr. Swan." She chuckled as she crawled up wedging herself between the wall and the boy. Cooper snuggled into her, wrapping a hand in her hair like he has done since he was nursing. It was the reason she resisted the urge to chop it off up shoulder versus the almost waist length it was now. Sam watched them smiling.

"You all settled now?" Sam asked. Coop nodded, and Sam picked up reading. When he finished the story, Liz kissed Coop's head.

"Mama?" Coop asked sleepily, eyes drooping.

"Yes baby." Liz responded.

"Can Sam be my Daddy? I really loves him." He asked yawning. She caught Sam's eye and he looked as shocked as she was.

"We'll talk about it another time, baby. Now is time for sweet dreams." She answered and kissed him again.

"Night, Mama. Night, Sam. I love yous." Coop sighed.

Sam leaned over and kissed his head "Night, Buddy. I love you too." Sam said quietly. He offered Liz his hand to steady herself as she climbed out of the bed.

He followed her into the hall. She turned to look back at her boy and Sam was doing the same. He looked over to her and she motioned toward the stairs with her head. He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Wine?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"If you're having some, sure." He answered. She nodded and headed to the cabinet for the wine glasses.

"So, that question was unexpected." Sam said.

"He is an intuitive little thing. It's like he already knows." She chuckled as she poured the chilled wine into the glasses.

"He did ask me why he looked like me the other day." Sam chuckled himself. He accepted the glass of wine from her. "Thanks" he said taking a sip.

"He just started realizing other kids have daddies and asking about his. I am still not quite sure how to explain everything to him." She sighed leaning against the counter and sipped her wine.

"Where should we start?" Sam asked her. He sipped his wine as he studied her. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She had matured in the years since he last saw her. There were dark circles under her eyes. No doubt from grief and stress.

"I have no idea. How did everything get so fucked up?" she mused more to herself.

"I have an idea." He said sighing.

"Sam, you have to tell me what the hell happened." She said quietly.

"I know, and I want to, He asked. "Why don't we get comfortable for this conversation? Patio or living room.?"

"Patio, it's a gorgeous night." She answered and headed toward the back door. She grabbed Paul's thick flannel shirt hanging by the back door as Sam went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"We may need this." He commented before following her.

She settled on a patio chair while he lit the firewood waiting in the firepit. He added more wine to each of their glasses and put the bottle on the table between them before sitting down.

"Can I ask a question to start?" He asked. She nodded in response. He took a long swallow of his wine then set the glass down. He thought for a moment before starting.

"You said you tried to call. After I left and again when you found out you were pregnant." he started.

"Yes. I left messages and texts every day for months."

"I swear I never got a single call or message. I would have called back. You have to know that." He said quietly. "There are still things I didn't quite understand at first, but I think I know what happened." He started. She just cocked an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"First two things you have to know and believe are I never got any of your calls or messages and I meant every word I said that last night. I came back here with a plan in mind. I had a lot of details to work out on my end, so I never told you. I went to the training in Tacoma because I wanted out of La Push and Forks. I wanted to go to a bigger department in a bigger city to gain experience. The closer we got the more I wanted to stay in Tacoma, so I started the application process for their department."

"What?" she gasped.

"Please just let me get through this." He begged, and she nodded. "I came back here with a plan to give my notice and continue the hiring process in Tacoma. I was going to tell you as soon as I settled things here with Charlie. Anyway, remember I told you that I had just gotten out of a long-term relationship a couple of months before we met?"

She simply nodded again.

"What I didn't tell you was she did not take the break up well. Emily is a bitter, jealous, controlling harpy. I dumped her because I couldn't take it anymore. She went from someone I thought I loved to someone I loathed. I came back from Tacoma and she had moved herself back into my house while I was gone. I told her to get the hell out. She spat back at me that it was no way to talk to the mother of my child."

"She was pregnant?" Liz whispered, her stomach turned.

"Yes, she was. She said it was mine and I like a fool believed her. You should understand, I was abandoned by my father. My father and your father had a lot in common including their fondness to use their wives and kids as punching bags. I wanted to throw her out on her ass, but I couldn't. I had my doubts, but she was so adamant and what she told me was the timeline added up so, I let her stay. I moved into the guestroom though. I told her I support them, and we could raise the baby together, but we were not together as a couple. I told her we would never be a couple again. My life became literal hell. She tried to seduce me. When that to didn't work she used the baby to and try to manipulate me. It made me sick, but she insisted she was carrying my child and had nowhere to go so, I was stuck. She was a controlling bitch. I worked as much as possible just to get away from her, but I went to all her appointments. I did what I thought was right even though I was miserable and missed you. It's funny. I wished every day and dreamed that it was you having my baby, not Emily. I couldn't even call you because my phone disappeared the night I got home, and she insisted she would get me a new one while I was at work the next day. She brought it to me and told me she had to put me on her plan to get the new phone, so my number had to be changed. I was so pissed and irritated, but I let it go."

He paused and took another drink of his wine. Liz was silent in shock.

"What about the baby?" she asked when she found her voice.

"Yeah the baby." He sighed. "She went into labor in November, claiming it was early even though she was huge. She gave birth to an 8 lb. 6 oz. baby girl. She was a beautiful little thing. All peaches and cream pale skin, blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Emily is of the Makah tribe, so she is about as blonde and fair as I am. The manipulative bitch had been cheating on me with this loser from Forks and he dumped her. Knowing my history, she knew I would never turn my back on my kid even if I hated the mother. She knew I always wanted kids and a family of my own. To be able to give them everything I never had. She knew that and exploited it"

"What a bitch!" Liz seethed.

"It gets worse. Psycho bitch wasn't done with me yet. She still tried to claim the baby was mine, so I paid for a paternity test. Of course, we know how that turned out. That is when the false allegations began. I was accused of abusing her and the baby. She accused me of sexual assault. I had to move out of my own house, my mother's house, my grandparent's house. Charlie was forced to put me on administrative leave pending the investigation. The worst part is people believed her. Even one of my oldest friends Leah Clearwater sided with her."

"Leah? Really?" she asked shocked. The Clearwaters were childhood friends of Charlie and her mother.

"Well Emily is her cousin. That is how I met her in the first damn place. So, I had to move out. I hired a lawyer and a private investigator. I ended up selling my house just to get her out of it. Billy convinced the tribal council to buy it just to get her off the Rez. For over two years I worked construction with Jared and at Paul's gym while I tried to clear my name. Finally, we got the evidence we needed. While Emily was living with me, she told 2 other guys they were the father and was taking support money from them. Not only that, she had made false allegations of abuse and rape against her ex on the Makah Rez. That is why she came to live with her aunt and uncle in the first place. She was close to being found out and she booked it out of there."

"What happened to her? What about the baby?" Liz asked.

"She is currently awaiting trial for extortion. She also was charged with filing a false report as well as child neglect. She is living in Sequim. Layla is being raised by her grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. They went to court, made their son do the paternity test and won full custody. Emily usually only comes to see her to try stir up more trouble. Charlie talked me into filing a restraining order against her when she started showing up where ever I was, including the station. I mean she went full on stalker. I have a security system including cameras in my place. I've changed my number, twice. Billy even has banned her from the reservation and took out a no trespass warrant. I see Layla in Forks every now and then. Her grandparents live near the station and take her to the park across the street. She is a sweet little thing. Still all blond hair and crystal blue eyes like her daddy."

"I'm glad she had someone who wanted her as more than a meal ticket." Liz said.

"Me too and they do adore that little girl. I got re-instated on the force when the evidence came to light. I got a public apology from the mayor at Charlie's insistence. I bought my house back from the council. It had been on my mother's family for 4 generations, which is why the council bought it. I am getting my life back on track."

"And here I come with a kid and blow it out of the water again." She muttered.

"No, god no! Don't think even think that. Was it a shock? Absolutely!" Sam explained. "Is it complicated? Very. But I never thought I would get to see you again and explain. I figured you gave up on me. After everything settled down, I wanted to drive up there and beg you to let me explain. But I knew that I didn't deserve it. I convinced myself it wasn't fair to you for me to show up out of the blue and you had probably moved on. Emily did some heinous shit and ruined my life. She killed my confidence and made me more skeptical of people and their motives. She ruined me! But the absolute worst thing is I think, no I know, she stole my phone. I know she prevented me from getting those messages."

"Is that why you asked if I left any messages saying I was pregnant?"

"Yes. I shudder to think what she would have done if she knew." Sam's body shuddered as he said it.

They were both silent lost in their own thoughts. Sam was thankful she heard him out but fearful it wouldn't make a difference He was also seething at Emily again. The lengths she went to in her attempts to manipulate and control him continued to astound him. He wanted to go to Sequim and confront her, but the restraining order meant he couldn't contact her either. So, the bitch was going to get away with keeping him away from his son and away from Beth.

Liz was replaying the whole conversation in her head. Sam didn't just leave and ignore her. She could not believe anyone would be so deceitful and selfish. That woman was downright evil. She didn't know how to feel about anything other than being pissed at Emily.

"So, what now, Beth?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

She sighed deeply, "I honestly don't know. It's a lot to take in." she admitted. She looked up at him. "I have so much on my plate right now. I don't know what to do next."

"I understand. I do. I know I didn't say it before, but I am so sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you, Sam." She gave him a small smile. Her phone chimed with a text message. She picked it up.

**U ok – P**

She quickly texted back,** Yes – L**

**Little man just woke up with a bad dream, but I didn't want to disturb you. Uncle Paul chased away the monsters and he is asleep again – P**

**Thanks, Big Brother – L**

**No worries. Just let me know if I have to kick any ass :p - P**

**LOL will do – L**

"Sorry that was Paul checking in. Coop had a nightmare. "

"Is he Ok?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah Paul got him back to sleep. He has had them off and on since Mom died." She sighed.

"Paul's good with him huh?" Sam smiled at her.

"He really is. Why is he single?" she asked.

Sam laughed. "Paul was quite the man whore when he was younger. There aren't many women around here he didn't hook up with. Any worth more than a hook up are either married or moved away."

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "Charlie and Billy did mention that. Oh well, he's an awesome uncle and brother. I'm lucky we found out about him."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Jared, Paul and I all grew up together. They are my brothers in all the ways that count." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is he going to kick my ass?"

Liz laughed. "I don't think so. I think he has an inkling that Emily was behind this whole mess."

"Yeah Paul was there through all the bullshit. He and Jared kept me going through the worst of it."

"I'm glad you had them. Paul has been there for me since losing Mom. He just accepted us no questions asked."

"Family is important in this tribe. The bonds of family are sacred. When you grow up like we did and don't have much, what and who you do have is that much more precious."

"I get that. Mom and Charlie were all I had. I love Paul already. And Coop adores him and you."

"I adore him as well. You and your mother have done a great job raising him so far. And I am beyond grateful for all the time you have let me spend getting to know him."

"I told you, I never ever meant for him not to know you. I always wanted you to be have an active role in raising him. I didn't have a Father and I wanted my son to know his. Most people would have given up a lot sooner than I did when I didn't hear from you." She sipped more of her wine.

They were quiet for a minute. "So, what now?" Sam asked again.

"I have no idea, Sam. I am still so overwhelmed, you know. Losing mom, finding my brother, the move, the new job now you suddenly back in my life." She sighed. "I want you to keep building your relationship with our son. I want to tell him you're his daddy."

'What about us?" he asked quietly.

"There is no us. There hasn't been an us in over 5 years. You just went through hell and back with your ex. I am completely overwhelmed. We are parents. We can co-parent Coop. We can try to be friends, that's all I can give right now."

"I understand, and I'll take whatever you're willing to give. I just want you to know, my feelings for you have never changed. I thought about you every damn day. There will never be words enough to express how sorry I am about how things went down."

"I know, and I understand why you stayed away. I get it intellectually. But emotionally you broke my heart, Sam. I need time to process everything. It's a lot to take in."

"Of course, whatever you need." He agreed. He got up picking up the now empty bottle of wine and headed back inside. He paused at the door and looked back at her. "You weren't the only who got hurt. Knowing I hurt you, that was worse than anything Emily did to me."

Liz stayed on the chair looking up at the stars. A few minutes later Paul came out with two mugs and a blanket

"Here Sis." He said handing her a mug than spread the blanket over her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him as he kissed her forehead then sat in the chair Sam had vacated.

"How did the talk go?" he asked.

"It's a lot to take in. Did she really do all that?"

"Not sure exactly what he told you. I am sure he left things out. She is a pure evil psycho bitch from hell. She literally ruined his life for years. She uses that baby girl as a pawn and she is just the sweetest little thing. I see her all the time in Forks. I know Sam never fully believed her, but I also know at least a little piece of his heart was broken when she was born."

"I honestly don't understand how anyone can be so evil. How does a mother not love her child?" she shook her head.

"I heard Coop ask if Sam could be his Daddy. Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, very soon." She answered. "I won't keep his son from him. But I would be lying if this whole Emily thing doesn't make me nervous. I mean Sam said she is still trying to stir up trouble for him. I don't want that devil woman near my son."

"With any luck, she will be in jail soon." Paul muttered. "If you ever have a run in with her just remember she is a pathological liar. You cannot believe a word that comes out of her mouth."

"I know." She yawned. "I'm gonna turn in." She got up and kissed his cheek on her way up to bed.

Paul sat out looking at the stars. He knew Sam was still in love with his sister. Over the past few years they had many conversations about the girl he left behind in Tacoma. He also knew that Liz had never gotten over Sam either. He wanted his best friend and his sister to be happy. He knew they were perfect for each other. He didn't trust that bitch Emily at all. He had no doubt she would try to start her shit as soon as she finds about Liz. He pulled his phone out and dialed.

"Chief Swan." Charlie answered the phone.

"Hey Chief, it's Paul. "

"Hey Paul, what can I do for ya, son?" Charlie asked.

"Sam finally told Liz about the hell Emily has caused for him. We're both nearly 100% sure the bitch stole his phone when he got back from Tacoma."

"Good, about time. I am sure she did too. That bitch is unstable. So, Lizzie understands that he wasn't ignoring her?"

"Yeah. I am sure he left stuff out, but she is aware how crazy the bitch is. We should keep an eye on her. She learns about Coop and Lizzie you know she's going to start her shit."

"I have a guy in Port A. Private detective I use sometimes. I will get him on her." Charlie agreed.

"Coop asked if Sam could be his Daddy tonight. They are going to tell him the truth soon."

"Good. Sam is a good man and he's been great with Coop."

"Yeah and Coop loves him." Paul grinned.

"What about the two of them?" Charlie asked

"You and Billy really are a couple of gossiping hens." Paul laughed "I am staying out of that."

Charlie laughed, "That is probably a good idea. Lizzie can be as feisty as her mother."

"I'll talk to you later, Chief."

"Later Paul."

Paul ended the call then grabbed his mug. He went in and locked up for the night. He peeked in on his nephew on his way to his room. He kissed Coop's warm cheek before turning in for the night


	5. Chapter 5

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Don't hate me for making Emily the bad girl. Some one has to be! **

**I noticed in my writing I started in Chapter 1 calling her Lizzie and shortened it later to Liz. I was going to fix it but blame the carpal tunnel. I've had it for several years with little problems but the last couple of weeks the pain has kicked in with a vengeance. I also do not have a beta so all the oopsies are mine. **

**When proof reading/editing I noticed my nurse brain kicked in but made sure Liz translated the medical speak, After so many years it is second nature so I hope I am not confusing anyone! Feel free to review or message me if I'm losing you**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Liz woke up the next morning to a small body curled up next to her. It had been awhile since he had crawled into her bed. She kissed his head and noticed he felt hot. She got up and used the bathroom bringing the thermometer back with her. It was the type that she just had over swipe over his forehead. It beeped, and she looked at it and it read 104.8.

"Fuck" she muttered. She grabbed her phone and called Paul. She knew he was at the gym for one of his early classes.

"Hey Sis" he answered.

"Paul, Coop has a high fever. Did you see him before you left?" she asked.

"No, I was running late since I had to leave so early. How sick is he?"

"I have no idea. I am taking him to the ED." She answered. She heard Paul swear and someone asking him what was wrong. He told them Coop was sick and then Sam's voice was on the line.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I woke up he had crawled into my bed at some point during the night. He doesn't do that unless he had a nightmare or doesn't feel good. He has a high fever."

"I'm on my way." Sam assured her, and the call ended.

Liz quickly threw on some clothes and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She made sure she had his favorite blanket and his teddy bear, Kona, before scooping up a still sleeping Cooper. As she came down the stairs he started to wake up.

"Mama, my tummy hurts bad," he said crying and putting his hand on the left lower portion of his stomach before closing his eyes again still whimpering.

"I'm sorry baby, we are going to see the doctor to make it all better right now." She soothed him kissing his hot forehead.

The front door banged open and a frantic Sam rushed in.

"He okay?" He asked, running his hand over his son's head. "Damn, he is burning up."

"Hi Sam." Coop said in a small voice.

"Hey buddy, not feeling so good huh?" Sam asked.

"Tummy hurts." He whimpered.

"I think it may be his appendix." Liz said, handing Coop off to Sam so she could grab her purse and keys.

"Shit" Sam muttered.

"Mama, Sam said a bad word." Coop whimpered.

"I'll put money in the swear jar later." Sam assured him as he carried him out to his cruiser.

"Sam, are you on duty?" Liz asked just realizing he was in uniform.

"Yes, but I radioed Charlie on my way over." He answered. He opened the back door allowing her to slide in before he handed Coop to her. "We're skipping the booster seat just this once, Bud."

Sam sped off to the hospital with the lights and sirens on. Liz wasn't surprised to see Charlie waiting for them when they arrived.

Sam took Cooper from Liz and they rushed in. Liz flagged down the triage nurse as they did.

"Pam, how busy is it?"

"Not at all. Oh my god, is that your boy?" Pam answered.

"Yeah, this is Cooper. I think it's his appendix. Temp is 104.8. He's lethargic, tachycardic and had left lower quadrant pain."

"Straight back, room 2, I'll get the doc." Pam said nodding.

Sam followed her back to room 2 and laid their son on the gurney. Coop curled into a ball whimpering and holding his stomach.

A tall bronzed haired doctor breezed into the room with Pam.

"Liz, I hear your little guy isn't feeling so good." He said smiling.

"Dr. Cullen, yes, this is Cooper. Lethargy, tachycardia and lower left quadrant pain. Temp was 104.8 temporally." Liz answered in nurse mode.

"Well as nice as it is to see you Chief Swan and Officer Uley, I'm afraid it's immediate family only in here while I examine Cooper." Dr. Cullen said dismissively.

"I am his great-uncle, so I will leave." Charlie said. He kissed Coop's head then Liz's. "Keep me posted and let me know if you need anything."

"Officer Uley?" Dr. Cullen sneered.

"Worry less about who is in the damn room and focus on taking care of my son." Sam snarled quietly so Cooper wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware." Dr. Cullen snapped back.

"Just do your job, Cullen." Sam glared at him.

"Enough!" Liz shouted losing her temper. "I don't know what your problem is, but my son is sick so shut the hell up and help him. Don't think I won't report you to the chief of staff. I don't give a shit if he's your daddy. Do your goddamn job!"

"Mama!" Cooper cried out before vomiting on himself and passing out.

"Coop!' Liz screamed. Dr. Cullen rushed to the bed and started palpating Cooper's stomach.

"Pam, page my father to the OR stat." Dr. Cullen ordered. He looked up at Liz," I think it ruptured. He's going to need and ex-lap." Liz quickly undressed Cooper and threw his clothes in the hazmat bin.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked as more staff rushed into the room and started pushing the gurney out.

"Exploratory laparotomy. They have to open him up and see what's going on." Liz rushed to explain. They rushed along with the gurney until they reached the operating room.

"Ok, you have to stay here. You're not the boss today, you are mama." Pam said. They stopped the gurney long enough for Sam and Liz to kiss their boy then whisked him in to prep for surgery.

Sam caught Liz as her legs gave out. He carried her to the waiting room that another nurse pointed out. She was finally coming out of auto pilot and the severity of the situation crashed down on her. Sam sat and held her on his lap as she sobbed into his shirt. Silent tears ran down his face as well. If she was freaking out this bad, he knew it couldn't be good for their son.

"He's strong. He will be okay" Sam whispered into her hair.

"He's just a baby. He shouldn't be in surgery. How did I miss the signs he was sick?"

"He was okay last night. Just a little quieter than usual." Sam mused.

Liz' tears slowed. Sam offered her a tissue from the table next to him. "Thanks." She said quietly. She stood up then sat next to him. "I know he's going be okay. I'm just worried about the infection if it ruptured. Being a nurse is a curse sometimes, knowing what could go wrong."

"So, what are they doing exactly?" Sam asked

"Well, they will open up the abdomen. If the appendix is intact, they will remove it. If it ruptured, they still remove it but then they must wash out the abdominal cavity with an antibiotic solution to minimize infection. "She explained.

"Jesus. They do this all the time, right?"

"Yes, it is a common surgery, and Carlisle Cullen is an excellent surgeon." Liz nodded

Paul came in just then carrying a tray of coffee and a bag from the coffee shop across from his gym.

"Hey, I stopped in the ED and they said Bub was rushed into surgery?" he asked as he set the stuff down and pulled Liz up into a hug.

"It's his appendix. Not sure if it ruptured or not." Liz answered into his chest.

"Who is the doc?" Paul asked.

"He had both Cullens. Carlisle is operating." Sam answered

"Edward fucking Cullen touched my nephew." Paul growled.

"What is the deal with you guys and Dr. Cullen?" Liz asked pulling back to look up at her brother.

"He was neck deep in the shit with Emily." Paul explained.

"Oh." Liz murmured. "I have to work with him so, try to be civil."

"Kind of hard when he contributed to ruining my life. He only still has a job because his father is chief of staff." Sam muttered

"He is still on probation and under investigation though." Paul reminded him.

"For what?" Liz was shocked

"Falsifying medical records and violating HIPPA." Answered another voice. The younger Dr. Cullen stood in the doorway of the small waiting room. "I though you could use a cup." he offered the cup he was holding to Liz.

"Thanks, but my brother already brought me some." Liz declined.

"Paul is your brother?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, my half-brother." She answered.

"And Sam is your son's father?" he continued his interrogation.

Liz bristled. "Dr. Cullen, you are my colleague. My personal life is none of your business. Don't think I have forgotten about your unprofessional behavior both down stairs and two weeks ago."

"What happened two week ago?" Paul asked, glaring at the doctor.

"Just a misunderstanding." Dr. Cullen answered. "I'll see if I can get an update from the OR." He quickly left.

"Beth?" Sam asked

"He cornered me in the supply room and asked me out. When I turned him down, he threatened to not let me out until I agreed to dinner with him." She answered.

"That asshole." Both men seethed.

"I warned him that was his only free pass. Next time he pulled that shit I would report him to his father and human resources. I didn't want to make too many waves so soon after starting." She sighed.

"Steer clear of him as possible. He is your typical spoiled rich kid used to getting his own way." Paul warned.

"I plan on it. I have no interest in dating anyone least of all Dr. Edward Cullen." She assured them.

A throat clearing came from the doorway. Edward stood there.

"Just wanted to let you know. He did rupture but it must have happened in the ED, so it didn't get to spread far. He'll probably need a few days of IV antibiotics to be sure."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Liz sighed in relief as Paul hugged her again. Edward nodded and walked away.

Paul released her, and she turned to Sam. He smiled at her and she gave him a hug as well. He stiffened for a second then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He had missed having her in his arms. It felt better than he remembered.

"Thank you for being there Sam." She whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back. They sat and ate the pastries Paul bought. Just as they were finishing Dr. Carlisle Cullen came into the waiting room.

"Ah, Nurse Swan." He said, striding forward and shaking her hand. "Cooper is in recovery. No problems with surgery. The appendix had ruptured but it was contained to a small area, so we got him cleaned out. I want to keep him for a few days for IV antibiotics."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She said shaking his hand. Paul stepped up and kissed the side of her head.

"Ah Mr. Lahote, I didn't realize you were with Nurse Swan." He said offering his hand.

"She's my sister." Paul replied. "Thank you for taking care of my nephew."

Dr. Cullen nodded then offered Sam his hand. "Officer Uley, nice to see you as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You as well. I am glad you were willing to operate on my son."

"Your son? I had no idea. Not a problem at all. As soon as I heard it was Nurse Swan's boy, I wanted to step in. We're lucky to have her on staff here." Dr. Cullen smiled at Liz.

"Thank you again." Sam said.

"The nurse will come get your when he's settled in recovery and you can go see your boy." He said and gave Liz's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

"I'm going to update Charlie." Sam said, and he also walked out of the room. Liz started to gather up the trash and empty coffee cups.

"Why didn't you tell me about Cullen?" Paul asked.

"I figured he was just targeting the new girl. The other nurses warned me he was a player and hit on single nurses all the time." She explained.

"Just watch out for him. I trust him about as much as I trust Emily." He cautioned.

A nurse entered the room. "Ms. Swan?"

"Yes" Liz answered,

"You can come back and see your son now. He is just starting to wake up." She smiled. "Only 2 can go back" she added as Sam came back in.

"You go ahead, Sam. I am going back to the gym. Tell Coop I love him, and I will bring him a treat later." Paul said kissing Liz's temple.

"Thanks Paul." She said. Paul slapped Sam on the back as he passed. Liz collected her purse and Cooper's comfort items. Sam held out his hand to her and she took it as they followed the nurse into the recovery room.

She could hear him crying as they approached. "Where's my Mama?"

She dropped Sam's hand and rushed over to her son. He was struggling to sit up and the nurse was trying to soothe him.

"Shh, Baby I am right here." She crooned and eased him back down on the bed, "You need to rest your belly." He whimpered as he lay back. Liz kissed his head.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Sam asked as he approached the other side of the bed.

"My belly still hurts and I'm sleepy." He whimpered.

"Well you just had an operation on your belly. You have to take it easy bub." Sam told him as he brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Okay Sam" Cooper nodded.

Liz smiled at them and tucked Coop's favorite blanket around him. Coop sighed and took a hold of the corner of the blanket and rubbed it on his nose like he does when he is tired.

"I brought Kona too." Liz tucked his teddy next to him.

"Thanks Mama." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Dr. Cullen decided to keep Cooper in the hospital for 3 days of IV antibiotics. Charlie gave Sam those days off and he stayed at the hospital the entire time with Liz. Paul came by every day. He brought clothes for Sam and Liz assuring her that Kim packed the bag for her and he did not go near her panty drawer or toiletries. Coop got a giggle out of the horrified look on Paul's face when Liz's underwear drawer was mentioned.

Liz spent a couple hours in her office on Monday since Sam was with Cooper. The gossip mill was already spreading the news that the handsome Officer Uley was the father of her adorable son. She sighed as she finished the month schedule for the ED staff and uploaded it. Once it was done, she logged off her computer. As she was exiting her office she walked right into Edward Cullen.

"Shit, sorry" she muttered as she stumbled. Edward reached out and steadied her.

"No worries I was just coming to see if the new schedule was done yet." He said smirking.

"Yeah, just uploaded it." She answered and stepped away forcing him to release his hold on her arms.

"Ok great. How is Cooper doing?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Better, thanks. Carlisle is going to discharge him tomorrow." She answered.

"So, his father is with him now? I didn't realize you knew Sam Uley."

"Dr. Cullen, as I have told you before, personal life is just that, personal." Liz said icily with her voice loud enough that the receptionist and biggest gossip in the hospital would be sure to hear. "As the nurse manager of this department, I keep my personal and professional life separate. My child's father is no one's business and is not to be discussed as idle gossip. I owe no explanations to anyone. I am here to do my job and run this department. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to return to my sick child upstairs."

With that she glared at the receptionist. "You will do well to remember, Miss. Stanley, that I am your boss. I run a tight ship. There is enough drama and chaos that naturally occurs in an emergency department. I will not tolerate any staff member contributing to it needlessly. Do your job, do it professionally, and maintain confidentiality or you will face disciplinary action." She turned back to Edward "No matter who your father is."

She turned and stalked away to the elevator. She was still seething when she reached Cooper's room. She took a deep breath before entering. Dr. Cullen was just finishing his examination as she entered.

"Ah, Nurse Swan. I was just telling Mr. Uley that Cooper should be good to go tomorrow. I just want to get 2 more doses in of the antibiotic before he goes home." Dr. Cullen said smiling at her.

'Well that's good new isn't it, baby." Liz smiled and kissed Coop's forehead.

"Yes, Mama I want to go home, I miss Uncle Paul and JJ." The boy answered.

Dr. Cullen said his good-byes and went out to the nurse's station to make notes in Cooper's chart.

"You, okay Beth?" Sam asked quietly as Coop started a game on his tablet. She jerked her head toward the door and he followed her until they were standing just inside the door.

"Just irritated. My unit receptionist is a gossip. She has the whole building buzzing over us." She said gritting her teeth.

"Jessica Stanley has always been a nosy bitch." Sam snorted.

"Yeah well she is going to run her mouth right out of a job." Liz muttered. "And god damned Edward Cullen asking questions too. I just had to tell them both off in front of the entire ED."

"I don't trust him." Sam all but growled.

"Me either." She agreed. "We have to tell Coop about you. I don't want him to overhear one of the big mouths in this place."

"It's up to you, Beth. You didn't want me to say anything and I won't until you say so."

She nodded then shut the door of the room for privacy. They walked back over to the bed. Sam took the chair next to it while Liz sat on the edge of the bed next to their son.

"Hey Coop, I have something I want to talk to you about." She started.

"What Mama?" he asked setting his tablet down. She pulled him on to her lap to cuddle him

"Do you remember when you asked me about your daddy and I told you he moved away?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama. When we finded out Uncle Paul's Daddy was your Daddy too." He answered..

"That's right. I met your Daddy in Tacoma. He was there going to the police academy for special training. When he was all done, he moved back to his home. We didn't know when he left that you were growing in my tummy."

"So, my Daddy didn't know about me?" he asked sadly.

"No, he didn't for a long time. Mommy tried to tell him, but a lot of things happened, and he lost his phone. It's complicated adult things that we can talk about when you are older. But he knows about you now and he really, really wants to be your Daddy." Liz said hugging him tightly.

"I want to meet my Daddy, Mama" Coop told her.

"You already have, baby. Sam is your Daddy." She told him. A huge smile broke out over the little boy's face as he looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Really." Liz and Sam both answered. Cooper turned to Sam.

"I wanted you to be my Daddy and you are! I can call you daddy now, right?"

Sam's smile matched his son's "I would really like it if you called me Daddy" he answered with tears in his eyes. Cooper crawled off his mother's lap and over to the edge of the bed. Sam lifted him into his lap being careful of his IV lines. Cooper threw his little arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you Daddy." He said into Sam's neck.

"I love you too, Cooper." Sam said hugging him tight. Liz wiped the tears from her cheeks. She knew eventually Coop would have more questions and they would do their best to answer them, so he could understand.

Coop spent the morning in Sam's lap, not wanting to let go of him. I warmed Liz's heart to see how happy both father and son were. They read books and watched movies. Paul came in at lunch time with food from the diner. Sam was laying in the bed with Cooper sprawled across his chest watching a DVD.

"Hey guys. Looking cozy." Paul laughed as Coop got up and managed to stick his elbow in Sam's ribs.

'Uncle Paul, guess what!" Cooper shouted excitedly as he bounced on the bed next to Sam.

"What am I guessing?" Paul asked.

"Guess who my Daddy is." Coop answered.

"Uh the mailman?" Paul guessed making Coop giggle.

"No silly, it's Sam. Sam is my Daddy! Isn't that awesome?" the boy announced loudly making the adults chuckle.

"That is so awesome!" Paul agreed holding up his fist and to bump knuckles with his nephew. "You are one lucky boy."

"I know." Coop said smugly as he lay back down next to Sam. The adults laughed at his antics.

After they ate lunch, Cooper fell asleep sprawled across Sam's chest again.

"That's a beautiful sight man." Paul said quietly nodding his head at his nephew.

"Yeah it is." Liz agreed as Sam beamed.

"So, what now?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"It's pretty much public now that Sam is his Dad. What now?" Paul asked

"Well, we co-parent. Sam can see him as much as he wants. I'll consult him on everything to do with Cooper. I'll add Sam as emergency contact and all that. We'll figure it out as it comes." Liz answered.

"Is that what you want?" Sam asked her.

"It's not about what I want, or you want, Sam. It's about what's best for him. I believe that what is best for him is for you to be as involved as possible. You both already have missed out on four and half years. I meant what I said. I will not keep him from you."

"Can we give him my name?" Sam asked quietly.

"Do you want him to have your name?" Liz asked.

"Yes, very much." He said meeting her gaze.

"I would like to keep Swan as well. Maybe Swan-Uley? We can get the paperwork started once he is discharged." She mused.

"Swan-Uley sounds good to me." Sam agreed. Cooper shifted in his sleep. Sam rubbed his back and kissed his head. Coop settled back into restful sleep. "I would like to set a room up for him at my place too. Maybe he could spend the night occasionally?"

"It will take some getting used to but if he wants to then okay." Liz sighed. She had never spent the night away from Cooper since he was born.

"We'll work our way up to that then." Sam said gently. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I hate to bring this up but…Emily." Paul said.

Sam stiffened and put his arm around Coop snugly. "What about her?"

"Well, we know she is far from stable. I hope you guys don't mind but I already talked to Charlie about it the night you two spoke. He has a P.I on her. I don't trust her not to go after my sister and nephew to try to get back at you."

"I don't understand, how is she free?" Liz asked

"Cullen paid her bail. She kept changing lawyers and getting continuances. The judge lost his shit last time and her trial is set to start after the holidays no more stalling." Paul explained

"Why the hell would he pay her bail?" Liz asked

"Because she's been sleeping with him off and on since her and I were together. One of the reasons we broke up to be honest. I actually thought the baby might be his." Sam answered.

"I bet the ass has told her about Cooper by now." Paul muttered.

"Actually, my guy said that he hasn't had contact with her in several weeks." Charlie interrupted as he walked in the room.

"Wonder how long that will last since I told him off, again." Liz muttered.

"Why would you have to tell him off?" Charlie asked.

Liz told him about her initial run in with him in the supply room then the crap he pulled in the ED and again this morning. As she relayed the story, he texted his investigator friend.

"I let Demetri know and his associate will be on Edward." He informed them. "Until that bitch is put away where she belongs, we keep an eye on those two."

"Is that really necessary?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Sam censored a lot of what went down with that psycho. She cannot be trusted. If she thinks she can hurt Sam using, you or Coop she will. The woman has no conscience." Paul answered.

"I can't get a restraining order to protect you until she does something, but we can see about adding Coop to the one we currently have since he is Sam's son." Charlie mused.

"Jesus, what the hell did I move into the middle of?" Liz asked as she slumped in her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. This is why I stayed away even though it killed me. I will do everything in my power to protect the both of you from my mistakes." Sam said reached his free hand out to squeeze her knee.

"It's not your fault, Sam." She assured him. She put her hand on top of his giving it a slight squeeze.

"She can't come on the Rez. Billy has a No trespass order against her for tribal lands. If she shows up at the hospital have her escorted off the grounds. Legally we can't keep her away from the hospital but if she starts stalking behavior, we can get it so she has to keep a certain distance away from you." Charlie told her.

Liz nodded "Will do, Uncle Charlie."

"So, Cooper knows who his daddy is, and he is very excited about it." Paul told Charlie, effectively changing the subject.

#############################

The next day, Dr. Cullen discharged Cooper and told Liz to take the rest of the week off. Charlie also gave Sam the rest of the week of to assist in wrangling Cooper. He was feeling better but still had to take it easy until his staples were removed.

Sam drove them home in his truck. He had gone out and bought a booster seat, so he would be able to take Coop places without bothering Liz for his seat.

Cooper was sleepy when they got home due to the medicine that he was given just before they left. Liz put a movie on for him and he settled into his over-sized bean bag chair in the playroom with his blanket and bear.

"Can I have juice in here please, Mama?" he asked.

Normally she did allow him to eat or drink in there but agreed. When Liz returned with his apple juice, he was already asleep. She left the cup on the table and kissed his forehead. She found Sam in the kitchen putting away Cooper's medicine.

"He okay?" he asked as he closed the cabinet.

"Asleep already. Meds kicked in and knocked him out." She answered yawning as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Coffee or nap?" Sam asked her.

"I want a nap, but I'll take the coffee. I need to do laundry and I never did grocery shop over the weekend."

"Make a list. I will go to the store and you can rest. I'll even bring you back an iced mocha latte." Sam said gently laying his hand over hers on the table. "I can also start the laundry while you make the list."

"You don't have to do all that." Liz protested.

"I don't have to, but I want to. Beth, you aren't doing this alone anymore. He needs his Mama. You need to be able to take care of him and not be running on empty. Let me help my son by helping his Mama." He pleaded softly.

"Okay to the shopping and Coop's laundry but I draw the line at you washing my unmentionables." She teased.

"Just give me the rest of your dirty clothes and I'll do them with his." he grinned back at her.

"Grocery list is on the fridge. We keep a running one. Should probably add some Gatorade to that for Coop, the low sugar kind." She said getting up.

"Will do and popsicles. JJ will always take a popsicle when he's sick even if he doesn't want to eat or drink." Sam said retrieving the magnetic shopping list pad from the fridge.

"Good call, Be right back." She said as she grabbed the overnight bags from the hospital and went upstairs. She quickly unpacked the bags and sorted her laundry before headed to Coop's room to grab his.

Sam was already in there, stripping the sheets off the bed. He looked up as she entered.

"Leave it there and go lay down. You look dead on your feet. Paul will be home in a few minutes and he'll be here for Coop, so you can sleep."

"Thanks, Sam." She sighed setting the laundry basket down.

"Anytime, babe. Anything you need." He smiled at her.

She smiled back, ignoring the term of endearment and shuffled back to her room. She set an alarm on her phone and was asleep almost the as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

******AUTHOR'S NOTE******

**I had a couple of reviews from a Guest reviewer on my stories, that have since disappeared. I want to address them. **

**First, leaving a review as a guest is a cop out. 90% of the time it is a negative comment. Stand behind your words and make a profile. **

**This Guest stated ":Think you are taking the whole Emily thing a little far. I think maybe tone it down a lot it would make the a lot better. Other than that good story" (Copied an pasted from my email notification).**

**Well, Guest Reviewer, you are going to be very disappointed and may want to quit reading now. My Emily for this story is a exaggerated version of a woman I knew and antics she pulled. Personally, I believed her to have had some form of mental illness that made her act the way she did. This is a work of fiction, fanfiction. Personally I find stories that are all sunshine and rainbow boring. You need some drama to keep people reading. **

**That being said I won't give spoilers. You will have to keep reading. Emily is not a nice person in this story and she is going to pop up. That is all you get as a teaser!**

**I had a Guest reviewer on my other story complain " this is so poorly written it seems right out of 'the kissing booth' or 'after" (Again copied and pasted from my email notification)**

**See above for my opinion of guest reviews. As for being poorly written, I apologize if it is not up to your standard. Actually, no I am not. I never claimed to be a professional writer. I definitely am not. I write for fun and my own enjoyment. Do you know how hard it is to put something out onto the net like this? I think you will find that the majority of the authors on here are similar to me. People with active imaginations that want to share what they come up with. Hell, I haven't written anything but nurses notes, memos, emails and the odd letter since I was in high school in the 90's. If you know nurses, you know we write in almost a short hand of out own! Abbreviations and symbols abound! I am not looking to be the next E.L James. I have no plans of quitting my day job to write **

**WHEW! That was long winded. Now for those of you willing to stick it out as I poorly write Emily as my villain, the next chapter!**

**(If you can't poke fun at yourself then you are going to get eaten alive in this world!)**

Chapter 6.

Liz woke up 3 hours later to some delicious smells coming from her kitchen. She stretched then went into her bathroom for a shower. When she walked back out into her bedroom, wrapped in her robe she was surprised to see her bed was made with clean sheets on it. She quickly dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a black long-sleeved t-shirt before headed down to the kitchen. She pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun as she descended the stairs.

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of Sam standing at the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, good nap?" he asked, smiling at her as she sat one on of the stools at the breakfast bar. He went to the fridge and pulled out the promised iced mocha and set it in front of her.

"Yes, thank you, I needed it more than I thought." She popped the lid off the cup and took a gulp of the cold creamy coffee beverage. "And thank you for this."

"I still say chocolate has no place in coffee." He teased. The night they met they debated the chocolate coffee combination after she ordered her mocha latte.

"And you are still wrong. Coffee enhances the taste of chocolate and vice versa." She teased back.

"I like my coffee separate from my chocolate, thank you." He retorted.

"You don't like chocolate." She said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" he said flashing her another grin.

Spending the last 72 hours in the hospital at their son's bedside they had finally become more comfortable with each other. They had many hushed conversations as Cooper slept catching up on the last few years and forging a budding friendship

She chuckled and drank some more of her coffee as Sam added some seasonings to the pot, he was stirring.

"Smells great. What are you making?" she asked curious.

"Chicken and broccoli alfredo and homemade chicken noodle soup in case Coop's tummy isn't up to alfredo sauce." He answered.

"I didn't know you could cook." She mused.

"Sam is a great cook." Paul said as he sauntered into the kitchen. "We all can cook pretty good. We had to learn or starve with busy working single moms." He joined his sister at the breakfast bar.

"Coop still asleep?" she asked.

"I awake now." Coop mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen, teddy bear under his arm.

Liz pulled him up into her lap and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Hungry but my tummy is still sore." He pouted leaning his head back on her shoulder.

"Daddy made some noodle soup for you." She told him as she lay her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Not from a can?" The boy asked wrinkling his nose. With a mom and grandmother that both enjoyed cooking, Coop was used to everything being homemade and he hated anything from a can.

Sam laughed. "Not from a can, Bub. Just like my Mama used to make for me when I was sick." He assured him.

"Okay." Coop nodded.

Sam ladled out a serving in one of Cooper's small bowls and added a couple of ice cubes to it to cool it down.

"My Nannie used to put the ice in my soup too." Coop said smiling.

"Your Grandma Uley did the same for me." Sam told him as he set the bowl and a spoon in front of him.

"Where is your Mama?" Coop asked, tilting his head.

"Well, she passed away. She was really sick too, a long time ago." Sam answered.

"She's your guardian angel like Nannie is mine." The boy said.

"She sure is. Now eat some of the soup then you can have a popsicle, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." He answered picking up his spoon. Sam smiled at him. He loved hearing his son finally call him Daddy. He caught Liz's eye and mouthed "thank you" again to her.

Sam served up plates of fettuccini with the chicken and broccoli for the 3 of them and Liz moved Coop to join them at the table. Coop finished his soup and tried a couple bites of Sam's dinner before asking for his popsicle. Liz started to stand but Sam motioned her to sit and he got the popsicle and extra napkins.

After dinner, she took her sticky boy upstairs for a quick shower since he couldn't sit in a bath with his staples. Once he was clean and, in his pajamas, he scampered downstairs.

"Hey." Sam said from the doorway of the bathroom as she cleaned up the mess from the shower.

"Hey." She responded as she dumped the used towels into the basket. "Thanks for all your help today."

"Anytime, never hesitate to ask." He said stepped aside as she exited the bathroom with the basket. Once she was in the hall, he took the basket from her. "Let me do that."

"Hold on, let me get the towels from my bathroom." She answered

He stood in the doorway as she gathered the towels to wash.

"Did you change my sheets earlier?" she asked as she tossed the towels in the basket.

"Yeah, sorry. I just know you like to change them every weekend, but you weren't home, I waited until I heard the shower turn on."

"You remember that?" she asked cocking her head to look up at him.

"I remember everything, Beth." He answered softly. He picked up the laundry basket and headed down to the laundry room.

She shook her head with a sad smile. The past few years she had been angry at this man for hurting her, but he was nothing like she thought. She headed downstairs herself and found her son curled up in his uncle's lap in their favorite recliner watching a Tv.

"Hey guys." She said softly as she sat on the couch. Cooper smiled and scampered over to climb up in her lap

"I like being home, Mama." He sighed as he cuddled into her side.

"Me too, baby." She agreed and kissed his head. Sam came in to the room with Coop's clean blanket.

"Fresh from the dryer." Sam smiled at his son and spread the warm blanket over him.

"Thanks, Daddy." Cooper smiled up at him. "Sit with us."

Sam joined them on the couch and they all settled in for a movie. When it was over, Liz coaxed him into taking his medication.

Sam took him up for his story and tucked him in. Paul finished cleaning the kitchen up while she started folding laundry that Sam had done earlier. Sam soon joined her downstairs and silently started helping her with the laundry.

"Sam, you have done enough today." she protested. He just shook his head and kept folding. They worked side by side for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"These past few days have been some of the best and worst of my life." He said quietly. Liz nodded in agreement but did not comment.

"I have never been so damn scared in my life." He mused.

"Me either." She agreed. "Welcome to parenthood." She chuckled teasing him.

"Talk about being thrown in the damn deep end." He retorted.

"No shit" she snorted, laughing. "Every time he calls me Daddy, I swear my heart wants to explode." Sam smiled.

"Isn't that the best? Or when he tells you he loves you." She mused.

"It really is. I've missed so much."

"I know, and I hate it. We can't change the past, Sam." She sighed.

"I know but I promise you and him I am here from now on, for both of you."

"Sam…" she began

"No, Beth. For both of you I mean it. I fucked up, I know. I didn't want to drag you into my mess. I can't ever make up for the time I missed but I am not going to miss anymore. I love you, both of you." Sam said putting his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him.

Liz kept her eyes on the floor as the tears began to form. "Please Sam, don't."

"I can't help it. I love you, I always have. I miss you. I miss the feel of you in my arms. I miss the taste of your kisses. It kills me that I hurt you. It kills me for you to be so close, but I not touch you. For 5 years, I have dreamed of holding you again. It physically hurts." He said quietly as moved one hand to her hip and the other to her chin to tilt her face up to him. "Please, Beth. Please can we try again?" he begged.

Tears slid down her cheeks. He moved his hand from her hip, so he was cradling her face in both hands as he used his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"Don't cry, beautiful girl." He crooned to her. He lowered his face to hers and gently brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "Please baby, I love you." he whispered against her lips as she started to shake. He pressed his lips to hers again.

She whimpered as she responded to his kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip making her sigh and he deepened the kiss. She surrendered to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her tighter to him and moaned into the kiss as her fingers started to stroke the back of his neck the way she knew he liked. He slid his hands into her hair holding her in place as they kissed until they were breathless. He pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose before resting his forehead against her.

"I've dreaming of doing that for so long." He panted.

"Me too." She admitted.

"God, I have missed you so much." He whispered, kissing her again. She melted into him and his kiss. His tongue stroking hers, tasting her as she tasted him. She moaned as he pulled her closer, molding her to his body. He kissed her breathless again, breaking the kiss so she could catch her breath. His lips never left her skin trailing hot kisses and nibbles along her jaw and down her neck.

Reluctantly she started to pull away from him. "As good as this feels we have to stop." She whispered still panting.

Sam groaned against her neck. He nipped her neck then lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her. "Okay, you're right."

She stepped back and took a deep steadying breath.

"About damn time!" Paul boomed from the open doorway making Liz blush.

"Shut up, Paul." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I love both of you. You're my family so I say this with love…you two really need to figure this shit out. It's obvious to everyone that you guys love each other. I know you are perfect for each other. We already know you make beautiful babies and Uncle Paul really needs a pretty princess to spoil." He ranted then grinned at their shocked faces. "What? It's all true. No pressure though." He shrugged and made his way up to his room.

Liz watched him go shocked at his outburst. Sam chuckled making her turn back to him.

"At least I don't have to worry about your brother approving of us trying to work things out." He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"A princess to spoil? Putting the cart before the horse. isn't he?" she muttered.

"I would love nothing more than to have more beautiful babies with you and get to be there every step of the way." Sam admitted. "Baby steps though, baby steps."

"Yeah, baby steps." She agreed.

############################

The landline ringing woke Liz the next morning. She groped and found the cordless handset that was on her nightstand.

"'Lo?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Is this Elizabeth Swan?" asked a female caller.

"Yes, to who am I speaking to?" she asked more alert.

"Stay the fuck away from my man." The voice shrieked.

"Excuse me but you woke me out of a dead sleep, who the fuck is this?' Liz snapped. Paul came rushing into her room with his cordless handset held up to his ear and his cellphone in the other hand.

"You stay the fuck away from Sam. He is mine. Stop trying pass your little bastard off as his when you are living with his best friend. Telling the hospital that he is Sam's kid. What you can't afford your bills and figure Sam will take care of them?" The voice sneered.

Liz looked up at Paul confused. He mouthed "Emily", Liz immediately hit speed dial for Charlie's home line on her cell and put both phones on speaker as Emily continues to rant calling her and Cooper all kinds of hateful names.

"I don't know how you got my number or how you know who I am. I am sure you are aware that my last name is Swan. Yes, that Swan family meaning my uncle is Police Chief Charles Swan. He'll be really interested in this little phone call. In fact, I have him on speaker right now." Liz said calmly

Emily went silent, but they could hear her heavy breathing on her end.

"What? Nothing to say now? No more vulgar names to call me or my son?" Liz asked as Paul grinned at her.

"You don't know who you are messing with." Emily's steely voice came.

"That is where you are dead wrong. I am more than aware of who you are and what you have done. You darling, have no idea who you are messing with. This is your only warning. You leave me and my child alone. Unlike you, I love my child and do not use him as a pawn. If you dare to try to use him to mess with Sam, I will go Mama bear on your ass. Uncle Charlie is hearing, and I am sure recording this entire conversation. My BROTHER, Paul has also heard this entire conversation. Now would you like to dig that hole a little deeper, Miss Young, or are you about done?"

They heard a click signaling Emily had hung up. She hit end of the landline. "Get that Charlie?" she asked.

"As much as I could, Good thinking sweetheart." Charlie chuckled. As chief of police he had calls to his landline recorded as a safety measure.

"You okay?" Came Sam's voice over the speaker on Paul's phone."

"Not the way I wanted to wake up but yeah.' She sighed. Paul sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his side.

"Way to keep your head baby sis." He said, kissing her head.

"Is it bad to say I was half expecting it?" she asked

All 3 men answered at the same time, "No."

"Sorry you have to deal with this." Sam sighed.

"It's not your fault she's bat shit crazy." Liz said making them all chuckle. "Well, since we are all up, whose coming for breakfast?"

"I'm going to head into the station and start a file. I'm also going to call my guys and check in. Let's see if we can figure out where she is getting her information." Charlie answered, he said good bye and hung up.

"I'll be over in a few." Sam sighed. Paul hung his phone up and sat there for a minute with his arm around Liz.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was mentally preparing myself for it since Sam told me about her." she sighed.

"I'll get the number changed today. It was already unlisted and I'll make sure it will be again. I have to go open the gym, so I'll see you for dinner." Said getting up and kissing the top of her head. "You handled that well. Proud of you, sis."

She smiled up at him as he left. She got up and made her bed before dressing in leggings and a tunic. She brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a ponytail. She peeked in on Cooper who was still sleeping. She heard the shower in the guy's bathroom, so she headed down to make the coffee.

As the coffee finished brewing Sam came through the front door.

"Hey, coffee?" she asked as she poured some into Paul's travel mug.

"Yeah, thanks. Mind if I borrow the washer? Mine shit the bed." Sam motioned to the laundry basket in his hands.

"After yesterday you know where it is." She teased. He grinned at her and disappeared into the laundry room. She poured two mugs of coffee as Paul appeared in the kitchen with Cooper still clad in his pajamas on his back.

"I seem to have a monkey on my back." Paul quipped bring Cooper over to the breakfast bar.

Cooper made his best monkey noises making Liz chuckle and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning Monkey Man." She greeted him. Paul set him down on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Morning Mama. I'm hungry." He greeted.

"Pancakes or French toast?" she asked.

"Pancakes."

"Bacon or sausage?" she continued as she went to the fridge to get him some juice.

"Bacon" he decided as Sam came into the kitchen, "DADDY!" he jumped off the stool and ran over to Sam. Sam laughed and scooped him up in a hug.

"Good morning, Bub. You feeling better?" he asked as he sat with him in his lap at the breakfast bar.

Liz smiled at them as she set the coffee in front of Sam and cup of juice in front of Cooper.

"I didn't know you was here? Did you sleep over?" Cooper questioned.

Paul snickered as he packed his food for the day.

"No, I just got here. Mama invited me to come have breakfast with you." Sam answered.

"Oh okay. Mama's nice like that." Coop nodded as he picked up his juice.

"She is. That is why we love her, right." Sam said grinning at Liz. She blushed and turned to the counter and started mixing the pancake batter

"Yup" Cooper agreed.

Paul kissed both Liz and Coop's foreheads as he headed out. Sam kept Cooper busy talking and drawing pictures while Liz cooked breakfast. He looked up, watching her at the stove. He loved how this felt. His son in his lap. The woman he loved preparing a meal. He wanted this every day. He wanted them to be a proper family. He just wished he knew what she wanted.

As Liz cooked, she listened to her son chatter away with his father her heart ached. She had dreamed of this so many times. The three of them together like this, a family. Could they have this? She started to wonder if it what she wanted. Did Sam want it? What about Emily? What were they going to do about her? She shook her head to clear those thoughts as she put the platter of pancakes in the oven to keep warm and started cooking the bacon.

They ate breakfast as a family and Sam could not keep the smile off his face. He offered to clean up the kitchen while Liz got Cooper dressed. After they went upstairs his cell rang. He saw it was the station and picked it up.

"Uley" he answered.

"Sam, I spoke with my guy. Seems Emily got her info from Jessica Stanley. I didn't know they were friends." Charlie informed him.

"It would figure she would befriend the biggest gossip in Forks." Sam sighed. "Beth is gonna lose her shit. She already warned Stanley to mind her business."

"It gets better. Miss Stanley called her from the hospital. I am headed there now to meet with their IT since they record all their calls."

"So, we have proof?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it. I did get the judge to add Coop to your restraining order. She will be getting served with the new one today."

"Thanks, boss. Keep me updated." Sam sighed.

"Take care of my family Sam." Charlie said seriously.

"Will do." Sam assured him, and they ended the call.

"Will do what?" Liz asked as she came back in the kitchen. Cooper had wandered into his playroom when they came downstairs.

"Take care of you and Coop." He answered smiling. "That was Charlie. He spoke with his investigator."

"Oh?" she asked as she got herself a glass of water.

"Jessica Stanley is the one who ran her mouth to Emily." He informed her.

"Well, she's fired." Liz muttered as she leaned against the counter.

"Charlie is on it. The hospital records all their calls." He assured her.

Liz rubbed her forehead. "When does Emily go on trial?"

"First thing January 2nd. I had a message when I got home last night." He answered as he poured himself the last cup of coffee.

"Hopefully it will be a quick trial." She muttered. Sam put his mug on to the counter and pulled her to him.

"I am so sorry you are caught up in this. I hope it will all be over soon." He murmured into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him sighing. They stayed still for a moment. They could hear Disney Junior playing in the playroom.

She sighed and pulled away from him. He looked down at her with his brow furrowed.

"Until she is out of the picture, I can't." she said quietly. "I can't deal with it."

"I understand." He sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes. If we must wait, I'll wait."

"I still don't know about all this Sam." She motioned between the two of them. "I want to trust you. I'm just still confused."

"If there is even a chance of us starting over, I can wait. I'll do anything, Beth." He assured her.

She raised up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Sam." She whispered then went to check on Cooper.

He watched her walk away with his heart pounding in his chest. Could it be that there is a chance for them? He sent up a prayer to the spirits to guide them back to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

Chapter 7

Cooper got his staples removed on Friday and not a moment too soon. Liz was thankful Sam had the week off as well because it took them both to keep up that little boy. Sam was great about showing up early every morning and leaving after tucking his son in for the night. He kept his hands to himself when it came to Liz. He had to make due with spending every day with her.

To celebrate Cooper getting his stitches out they had another pizza night with Jared, Kim and the kids. They had kept the boys separated while Cooper recovered, and they were excited to be able to play together. Charlie, Billy and Jake all joined the pizza party as well.

Liz was relieved to have so many hands on deck to help wrangle Coop and give her a night off. Even though she had technically been off the whole week, she ended up going into the hospital one day to deal with terminating Jessica Stanley. Apparently, her spilling the beans to Emily was not her first offense in divulging confidential information. They had the recordings of her calling Emily when Cooper was admitted to the hospital even giving her his room number.

Kim brought it up after dinner once the boys were occupied in the playroom.

"She is gone then?" Kim asked as they all settled in the living room.

"Looking through her file I am surprised she was still there." Liz shook her head.

"She is vile. She used to come down here all the time with her slutty friend, talking down about the Rez and tribe all the while trying to hook up with Jake and his friends." Kim chuckled.

"Well I was hired to basically run the ED and I can't have someone like that in the department. She should be a hairdresser, so she can be paid to gossip." Liz said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed at that.

"Any more from Emily?" Jared asked.

"She showed up at my gym screeching like a banshee. I called and had her removed from the premises. I got a No trespass order slapped on her to keep her out of the gym." Paul answered.

"Oh, the joys of a psycho." Jake quipped making them all laugh again.

"Her days are numbered, and she knows it. The case against her is good." Charlie said.

"Can't come soon enough." Sam muttered.

"Amen!" Jared and Paul agreed.

They discussed the upcoming holidays. Thanksgiving was not normally celebrated on the Rez, but they decided to share a turkey dinner together to keep up tradition for Cooper. So, the following Thursday they all gathered for a traditional dinner at Paul and Liz's. Jake and Billy joined them for the meal. Charlie worked so Sam could spend the day with his son. After dinner Liz sent Sam to the station with enough food for all the guys on shift.

JJ declared he liked Thanksgiving because he got to eat lots of food and desserts. After dinner, the boys went to the playroom while the adults had coffee. It was decided that the guys would take the boys go to pick out the tree the next day. Paul put his foot down and refused to have an artificial tree in his house. JJ and Cooper had both passed out in the playroom watching Christmas cartoons. Liz told Kim to leave him and he could stay the night with Coop. They left with a sleepy Katie saying they would bring donuts and pastries in the morning. Jake and Billy followed them out after promising to come help decorate tomorrow afternoon.

Sam and Paul carried the sleeping boys up to Cooper's room while Liz loaded the dishwasher. Sam found her wiping down counters once the boys were settled.

"Need help with anything?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Nope, I think I got it all for tonight." She answered smiling at him. She double checked the back door. "You headed out."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be back in the morning for tree hunting though. Don't want to miss it." He said smiling.

"It's your first Christmas with him. Excited?" she asked.

He smiled even wider. "You have no idea."

She chuckled. "Just don't go overboard." She warned.

"Too late." He admitted. "Amazon has already made several deliveries."

She laughed and shook her head at him. "I'll just start calling you Santa Claus."

"Nah, Santa's got nothing on me." He chuckled.

"Thanks for all your help this week. You've been a life saver." She said.

"Anything, anytime. How many times do I have to tell you?" He teased.

"A few more, obviously." She teased back.

She went over and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head. They stayed that way for a few minutes, not talking just holding each other. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I miss this." He whispered.

"I know, me too." She whispered into his chest. She pulled away from him and he reluctantly let her go.

"I'll see you in the morning." he smiled down at her. She followed him to the door and locked the door behind him.

"Going up?" Paul asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah this whole week has been a huge energy suck." She sighed.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good Night, Sis."

She climbed the stairs and popped in to check on the boys. After a relaxing shower, she braided her hair, too tired to dry it. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

###########

Liz woke the next morning to 2 very excited boys jumping on her bed.

"Time to get up, time to get up!" they sang.

"You woke up the mommy monster!" She cried sitting quickly and grabbed them both pulling them down. She tickled them both as they screamed with laughter.

"Ok, little monsters. Go, off my bed. Let me get up and we will see about breakfast. You have to eat more than donuts to go tree hunting." They jumped down and ran out of the room. She quickly went through her morning routine and threw on some jeans and a sweater. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Jared and Kim were coming through the door. Paul had gone in to open the gym and was going to meet the guys at the tree lot.

Kim unpacked the donuts and pastries as Liz started a pot of coffee. The kitchen was full of laughter and excited chatting of the boys when Sam walked in. He went straight over to Coop and kissed his head as well as JJ's. When the boys were done eating scrambled eggs and donuts, Sam and Jared got the boys dressed warmly and took off in Sam's truck.

"Boys are loud." Kim sighed as she sat at the breakfast bar. Liz laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"How long do you think we get this quiet?" Liz asked topping off their coffees.

"An hour tops." Kim laughed. Liz chuckled in agreement.

Katie babbled in her baby seat that was on the counter. Liz tickled her under her chin making her laugh.

"You ever think about having more?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, maybe someday. It's been tough doing it largely on my own. My Mom was a huge help but when she got sick again my life was her and Coop and school and work. I want more but I want to be in a stable relationship first." Liz answered.

"You have a man if you want him and you know it." Kim said sipping her coffee.

"Talk about complicated. Do I really want to get in the middle of the Sam and Emily bullshit?" Liz rolled her eyes

"Sweets, you already are in the middle of it." Kim informed her.

Liz sighed deeply. "I know. I don't want to be. I have so much already I have to deal with."

"Do you love him?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yes, I do. But is that enough?" She questioned.

They got a little over an hour of quiet. Katie fell asleep, so Kim made a mac and cheese bake with ham and broccoli. Liz pulled the decorations out of storage before the guys got home. Sam and Jared got the tree set up in the stand and Paul checked the light sets, while Kim and Liz wrestled the boys into dry clothes.

After lunch, they spent the afternoon playing Christmas music and decorating the tree. Paul picked Liz up on to his shoulders making her squeal before she handed her the star to put on the top of the tree. The guys then went out to hang the outside lights while the boys watched a Christmas DVD in the playroom. Liz could hear the guys shouting and laughing at each other outside as they worked. It suddenly got quiet outside before Sam came rushing inside and grabbed his cell where he left it on the breakfast bar.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked alarmed.

"Fucking Emily." He growled as he hit speed dial for the station on his cell.

"Smith? It's Uley. I need a unit sent to the Rez. Charlie's niece's place. No not Emily, Leah Clearwater doing her bidding I'm sure." He ended the call and looked over to Kim.

"Boys?" he asked.

"Playroom." Kim answered. He gave her a look and she scooped Katie up and took her into the playroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Liz hissed.

"Leah is here. She is demanding to see you and Cooper, saying her parents wanted her to come and introduce herself. I know that it's bullshit because Harry and Sue have all but disowned her since all the shit with Emily came to light. She's trying to get around Paul to get in the house."

Shouting could be heard from the front porch. The door banged open and a tall native American woman came barging in the house.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Liz said deathly calm and quiet. "You are not welcome here. Stay the fuck away from me and my family."

"Family what family? Your mother was a whore who slept with a married man and you're a whore who slept with an engaged man." Leah sneered

"Leah, that's bullshit, and you know it. I was never engaged to your crazy ass cousin. That was her delusion. Now get the hell out of here before I arrest you." Sam seethed.

"You have no authority here, Sammy" Leah sneered at him.

"BUT I DO." Came an authoritative voice from the door. Leah whipped around to face Billy and Jake who were in the doorway.

"You would protect a pale faced whore over your own tribesman?" Leah was shocked.

"Damn right I protect a girl who not only is half Quileute but is my niece in all ways but blood over a traitor to the tribe. Her membership to this tribe has already been granted Don't bring more shame to your family by getting yourself banished, Leah Clearwater." Billy answered.

"Why are you here? You have no personal relationships with anyone here. You're causing a scene and they have young children in the house. Be warned Leah, spying and doing the bidding of Emily Young will only end badly for you. The woman has been proven a liar and manipulator." Jake asked.

Leah was silent as she glared at everyone.

"What does she have on you?" Liz finally asked. Leah whipped her head to look at her shocked. "That's it, isn't it? She is manipulating you to get information on me and my son."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Leah said quietly.

"Oh, I think my sister hit the nail on the head. I would think real, long and hard as to where your loyalties lie. Emily won't hesitate to take you down with her." Paul warned.

With a final glare, Leah turned on her heel and left. Charlie was just pulling up as she exited. He took her aside to talk to her as everyone else stayed inside.

"I think you are on to something, Lizzie." Billy said patting her hand.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Liz shrugged. "If her parents wanted her to meet me, she would have come with them the day we moved in. Emily can't get to us on the Rez, but Leah can."

Paul threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "This baby sister of mine, she's got brains and beauty." He teased kissing the top of her head

"Too bad I got all the brains." she teased back, elbowing her brother in the ribs.

#########

Liz and Sam both returned to work on Monday and Cooper returned to preschool. After the run in with Leah, Sam made it clear that there were only 6 people allowed to removed Cooper from their care. The list was Liz, Sam Paul, Charlie, Jake or Kim. He also provided photos of Leah and Emily with instructions to call him immediately if they were spotted near the school

Liz was busy in her office after lunch reviewing resumes for Jessica's vacant position when a familiar name appeared in the pile that has been prescreened by human resources.

"Shit." She mumbled. She picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Cullen's extension.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He answered.

"Dr. Cullen it's Liz Swan. We may have an issue with the candidates for the ED secretary." She sighed.

"What kind of issue?" he asked.

"Can I come to your office and discuss this?" She asked.

"I'll come to you, I was on my way to the ED for a consult. I'll pop in when I'm done."

"Sounds great." She replied.

She continued reviewing resumes making a pile for potentials and a no pile, leaving the problematic resume off to the side.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on her office door. She looked up expecting Dr. Cullen, but Sam was standing there.

"Hey, I come bearing gifts." He smiled at her and brought and iced mocha from behind his back.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you and let you back in my life." She smiled taking the cup from he when he stepped forward.

"The small human that shares half of my DNA and looks like my mini-me might have something to do with it too." He teased sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Very true. Damn, Sam you already fathered my child, you really don't have to butter me up anymore." She teased back.

"Sure, I do, if I want to father the next one." He shot back, winking. She choked on her coffee just as Dr. Cullen knocked on her door.

"Bad time?" he asked raising his eyebrows as Liz sputtered.

"No, not at all. Its fine. Please come in." she said when she recovered. Sam stood to go. "Sam, stay for this please. It will save me telling you later."

He furrowed his brow but sat back down as Dr. Cullen closed the door and joined them taking the other chair by the desk.

Liz handed him the resume. "I am not sure how to handle this. She is a candidate, but I cannot have her in this department."

Carlisle reviewed the resume and then handed it to Sam. He looked at it then up at Liz.

"This is a joke, right?" He asked

"I wish." She sighed

"I don't understand." Dr. Cullen looked at Liz.

"You are aware of Sam and Emily Young's history?" Liz asked,

"Of course," Dr. Cullen nodded. Sam kept quiet letting her handle the situation.

"Well, Leah Clearwater is her cousin. We had a nasty confrontation with her over the weekend at my home. Emily is manipulating her to gain information on my son and myself, to what end we have no idea." Liz explained.

"I see." Dr. Cullen mused quietly. "You don't want her here to cause issues."

"Correct. This is an Emergency Department. We need someone experienced and keep up in those busy times. I just got rid of one unprofessional trouble maker. I don't want another one. I also don't want to be accused of bias. I wouldn't put her past her to sue if I don't hire her."

Dr. Cullen silently considered the predicament a moment.

"Is she the most qualified candidate?" he asked as he motioned for the resume.

"Not by a long shot. Honestly, I don't know how she made it through the initial screening by HR." she shook her head.

"Okay, so here is what we do. The head of HR is a trusted friend. I will have him do round one of the interviews. She should be weaned out in that process. I will tell him to whittle it down to 3 candidates and you can handle the final interviews and hiring."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I just didn't want to leave us in a vulnerable position and open to litigation."

"It's a small town, people will talk. We will dot our I's and cross our T's and make sure it is well documented whoever get the job is the best possible candidate. We can keep you out of the decision-making process as much as possible and this conversation stays between us. I will tell Garrett you weren't comfortable weeding out candidates since you haven't been here long."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that.". Liz smiled at him. "I did weed through the resumes HR gave me and I have narrowed it down to these." She handed him the resumes.

"Great, what we can do is add Miss Clearwater to this stack and I will give them all to Garrett. That way even though she isn't the most qualified, she was at least considered."

"That should cover you." Sam agreed.

"Thanks again, Dr. Cullen. I hate to be a bother, first the mess with Jessica and now this." She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"As far as Miss Stanley, you did us all a big favor. I should get you a fruit basket!" the doctor joked as he stood to leave.

Liz laughed, "I'll take thanks in the form of strawberries dipped in chocolate."

"I'll remember that." Dr. Cullen smiled and winked at her as he walked out.

Sam chuckled as the doctor left, leaving the door open. "I may hate his son, but he is a good man."

"He is." She agreed. She gathered the resumes of the candidates she ruled out.

"Do you think Emily had anything to do with her applying?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. I don't trust anyone remotely associated with her anywhere near me or Cooper." She answered. "Plus, she really is nowhere near qualified for the job."

"I agree." He said standing up. "Ok well, I gotta get back to the station. I really was just wanted to say hey and bring you the pick-me-up."

"Okay. Thanks for the coffee. Are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm off at six." He answered.

"Good I put a pot roast in the crockpot this morning." She smiled up at him.

"Can't wait. See you then."

"Later, Sam." She called as he walked out of her office. As he left, Pam walked in.

"That is one fine specimen of a man." Pam observed. "Why are you not jumping him again?"

Liz laughed. "It is one big complicated mess."

"Well uncomplicate it and jump him." Pam teased. "On second thought, don't. It's not fair to the rest of us. The beauty that is the two of you as a couple is disgusting. Not to mention you make the worlds' most gorgeous babies. It's not fair."

"OK so other than ogling my baby daddy, what do you want?" Liz asked shaking her head.

"Patient asking for you in room 4." Pam answered as she started to leave. She stopped in the doorway and pointed at her "Jump him, seriously."

Liz laughed and grabbed her lab coat and pulled it on as she walked to room 4. She knocked on the doorway before entering and moved the curtain from around the bed.

"Good afternoon, I'm Liz Swan, the nurse…" the words died on her lips seeing Leah Clearwater sitting on the gurney. She shook her head and put her professional face on. "Pardon me, I am the nurse manager. How can I help you Miss Clearwater?"

"I came to apologize and ask for help." Leah said quietly. Liz studied her face and noted the bruising forming around her eye and ragged scratches down one side of her face."

"I don't know what I can do to help you, other than clean up your face and update your tetanus." Liz said maintaining her professional demeanor as she started to pull supplies out to clean up Leah's face.

"You were right. Emily is blackmailing me to get information on you and your son." Leah said quietly.

Liz paused looking at the other woman. "Why? What does she want to know?"

"Anything, Everything. If she can use you guys to hurt Sam she will. She is wants to know everything about you because he never once mentioned you. She is insanely jealous. You had his baby." Leah continued in her soft voice. "She is obsessed with Sam and she thinks she can get him back if you and your son are out of the way."

"She lost Sam with her own with her actions before he even met me." Liz said coldly as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "Sam and I are friends and co-parents."

"At first I believed her lies. She's my cousin. She was my best friend." Lean mumbled the last part. "But then she started blackmailing me into helping her. She threatened to expose my secret."

"What secret could be worse than any of hers?" Liz asked as she began to clean the wounds on Leah's face.

"She caught me with my lover. SHE is married." Leah said closing her eyes to avoid Liz's gaze.

"Being a lesbian is not something you have to hide." Liz said gently.

"Technically, I am bisexual. I haven't come out to my parents. My dad has a bad heart. My most recent lover is a well-known person in town with an influential husband."

"I see." Liz said. She continued to clean the woman's face. "Did she do this to you?"

"Yes, I told her I was done. After what the chief and Jake said to me that night, I did some thinking. Billy has been like an uncle to me my entire life as you know. My lover called and told me her husband was leaving her. He was also having an affair with a barely legal girl from Port Angeles knocked her up. He's leaving town."

"Damn lots of drama in this little burg." Liz sighed.

"Small towns always have more drama. Less people and everyone knows everyone else and their business." Leah rolled her eyes and Liz snorted.

"Well, to start we are going to get Uncle Charlie down here. We need some pictures and you need to press charges. She is digging her own grave, Leah. Don't let her bury you with her."

Leah nodded in agreement. Liz removed her gloves and used her work phone to call the station. Charlie sent George Smith to keep him and Sam out of the complaint.

"He is sending Officer Smith. When he gets here you can either stay here or use my office for privacy." Liz offered.

"Thank you. I don't deserve your kindness." Leah said with tears in her eyes.

"You are another one of her victims. I'm just glad you realized it before you got in too deep." Liz put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When I am done here, I am going to withdraw my application for the ED secretary position" Leah sighed. "That was Emily's idea since Stanley got fired."

"I had a hunch it was. "Liz shook her head. "Leah, would you please do me a favor?"

"I guess I do owe you.' Leah smiled at her.

"Can you make sure to let Officer Smith know what she was digging for and what she knows" Leah opened her mouth, but Liz held up her hand. "I don't think I want to know right now. I would rather everything go through law enforcement to prevent any more of her games."

Leah nodded in agreement as Officer Smith knocked on the door frame. Liz smiled and waved him in. He took photos of Leah's injuries first, so the Doctor could treat her. Once that was done Liz led them to her office and left them there to speak.

25 minutes later they emerged from the office. George waved at Liz as he left, and Leah made her way over to the nurse's station.

"You have a beautiful boy, Liz." She complimented. Of course, she would have seen the pictures in her office.

"He is Sam's mini-me." Liz sighed, and Leah laughed.

"He really is. Thank you for everything today, Liz." She said sincerely.

"You take care of yourself Leah." She said smiling at her. Leah made her way to the exit. She passed Sam as he came in with a teen holding a towel to his forehead.

Sam gave her a scowl and then looked to Liz. Liz just shook her head.

About 10 minutes later he popped his head in her office

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I should ask you that. Twice in one day you're in my ED." She teased.

"Yeah the dumb kid fell off his skateboard right into the side of my cruiser." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Job security." She quipped making him laugh.

"But really, everything okay? What was Leah here for?" he asked.

"HIPPA, can't tell you that." Liz said shaking her head. "George Smith was here so I am sure he will be filing a report." She hinted.

'Ah, okay. As long as there isn't an issue."

"Nope." Liz assured him as she glanced at the clock. "Now scoot I have to get a staff meeting rolling if I want to get out of here in time to get Coop."

"Alright, Alright. I gotta check on Tony Hawk out here anyway. Later, Beth" he smiled at her and walked away.

Liz shook her head as she went over her notes for the staff meeting. Just another exciting day in the ED.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Warning Lemon ahead. **

**And for my guest reviewer who though I was taking the Emily too far is really going to hate this chapter. She is the baddie in the story. **

**Everyone else I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

Christmas was only a week away and Sam's dining room was looking like Santa's work shop exploded in there. Not only was he keeping all Cooper's presents there for Liz, but Jared and Kim had their kid's gifts as well. The Saturday after Leah showed up to the ED, Cooper had a play date with JJ. It was in trade for her taking JJ and Katie the following day. The plan was to get all the gifts wrapped and ready for Santa to deliver.

She dressed Cooper warmly and packed extra dry clothes. Jared was going to meet up with Paul, so they could take the boys to Fork's winter carnival that included sledding. She dressed comfortably in an over-sized beige sweater with leggings and her brown knee-high boots

She knocked on Sam's door at 10am. He answered the door in just a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips, showcasing is sculpted chest, 8 pack abs and that tantalizing V at his hips. He had his t-shirt in his hand.

"Good morning, Beautiful Girl. I just made some coffee." He smiled as he stepped aside for her to enter.

She brushed past him swallowing thickly. "That sounds great, thanks."

She followed him into his kitchen. He pulled his shirt on as he walked. His muscular shoulders flexing making her mouth dry. She leaned against his counter as he pulled out mugs and poured the coffee. He had been switched to evening shifts this week, so they hadn't seen each other much since that day in the hospital.

"How was the rest of your week?" he asked as he added cream and sugar to her mug.

"Thankfully uneventful." She said making him chuckle. "I did end up interviewing and hiring a new unit secretary and he will start next week."

"That's good. No more drama?" He asked handing her the coffee he prepared for her.

"Monday was little drama. More enlightening." She mused as she sipped her coffee.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying their morning caffeine.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Deciding what is from each of us then do the Santa stuff. Did you get the wrapping paper like I asked?"

"Yeah, I just hope it's enough." he mused as she followed him into his dining room.

"Sam, is there more in here than last time?" she admonished as she eyed the pile of unwrapped gifts in Cooper's designated corner.

"Maybe?" he said sheepishly.

"This is all too much." She scolded

"We can save some for his birthday?" he suggested.

"I may have to disable your amazon account to keep you in check." She sighed.

"You may have to." He agreed grinning.

"You are shameless." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's my first Christmas with him. I have 4 and a half years to make up for." He defended himself.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Circumstances beyond our control. We're all her victims, babe." He said quietly into her hair.

"I know, and I hate it. It kills me the time you and Cooper missed." She whispered unable to speak louder due to the tears that have started rolling down her face.

"I missed that time with you too. We missed that time together and the opportunity to be a family."

"Would you have wanted that? If we hadn't lost contact?" She sniffled.

"I never wanted to leave you. I was working on relocating to Tacoma to be with you. I was ready to ask you to live with me, to marry me. I was and still am head over heels in love with you, my silly, beautiful girl." He said cradling her face in his hands. He used his thumbs to brush her tears before continuing.

"I love you Elizabeth Marie Swan. I fell for you sitting in a diner at 2am arguing over chocolate in coffee. I tried to protect you from the shit storm my life turned into by staying away when every atom in my body was screaming in pain being away from you. I fell in love with you all over again standing in your brother's kitchen as soon as you turned around. I fell more in love with you getting to know our son and seeing in him just how incredible of a mother you are. Just as I always knew you would be. I fall deeper in love with you each day and it kills me that you are dealing with all this shit with Emily. I ached to hold you and kiss you. Selfishly, I can't pull away, even to protect you. I can't be away from you anymore."

Before she could respond, Sam's lips were on hers. They were soft at first but as she responded, he deepened the kiss. He kissed her with all the pent up want and need he had been feeling since he saw her in the kitchen that night. His hands slid into her hair, holding her in place. Her arms wound around him, and she fisted his shirt in her hands against his back. They kissed until they were both gasping. He rested his forehead against her with his eye closed.

"Please don't push me away again. Please let me hold you. Let me love you." he begged in a whisper.

"Sam… "She managed to whisper before his lips captured hers again.

She moaned into his mouth. She pulled him closer and ran her hands under his shirt and up his back scraping gently with her nails making him moan. He pulled her harder against him and she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. When their lips parted for breath, he started kissing and nipping at her neck as his hands slid down her back until they were cupping her ass. He jerked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his lips crashed hungrily into hers again. He ground his hardness against her making her gasp.

"Sam, please." she moaned.

"Please what?" his lips brushed her neck as he whispered.

"Please stop, I can't think." She whispered

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "God, no." She admitted quietly.

He kissed her again briefly. "You taste so good. You feel so good back in my arms." He whispered against her neck as he trailed kissed down to her collarbone making her whimper in response. "What do you want Beth?" he asked again.

"You." She whispered. He pulled his head up and looked in her eye again.

"Are you sure?" he asked panting. She nodded, biting her lip.

He swiftly carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He set her gently on her feet next to his bed. She ran her hands under his shirt, running her hands over his back muscles as he leaned forward and kissed her again. She started pushing his shirt up and he reached over his shoulder and hauled it up breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head. His hands went to her waist and started hauling her sweater up and over her head. Discarded it with his shirt before running his hands up and down her back.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down her neck. He unclasped her bra and slowly worked the straps off her shoulders. He continued kissing across her shoulders. She buried her hands in his hair and tugged his hair until he raised his head, so she could kiss him again. He walked her backwards the few steps until the back of her legs hit the bed.

She broke the kiss and trailed her lips down his neck and across his chest making him moan. "I need you." She whispered against his skin.

"I need you too." He murmured pushing her to sit on the bed. He knelt in front of her and quickly removed her boots before raising to kiss her again. They continued kissing as he gently maneuvered her to the middle of the bed and hovered over her.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, searching her face.

"I love you too, always have. Make love to me, Sam." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back before kissing her hard. They quickly rid each other of their pants. His hand cupped her mound and his fingers slid between her slick folds, make them both moan. He settled between her legs. Their eyes locked as he surged forward sliding into her. They both gasped as they were joined after so long. He stilled, savoring the feeling of her surrounding him and kissed her gently. She shifted her hips under him and he started a slow rhythm of thrusts and she moved with him.

They started slowly but soon his thrusting sped up making her cry out. She wrapped her legs around his hips and she held him close, nails digging into his back.

"You feel so good" she moaned in his ear and he groaned in reply before kissing her again. He worked his arms under her and hauled her up as he sat back on his haunches. He continued thrusting up into her making her gasp. He buried his face in her neck sucking on the skin there.

"You feel amazing." He panted into her neck. They continued moving together. The change of position had her rushing toward her climax. She screamed his name as the waves of ecstasy crashed over her. Her walls clamped down on him pushing him over the edge and he yelled her name as he released inside her.

He held her close, face in her neck as she stroked the back of his neck. She was still shaking with the after-shocks of her intense orgasm. They didn't talk as their breathing calmed. Once their breathing returned to normal, he gently laid her down on the pillow and withdrew from her making them both hiss. He shifted until he lay with his head on her chest, his body still nestled between her legs. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." She sighed.

Sam lifted his head to look at her, his chin resting on her breastbone. "I love you too." He smiled at her.

She returned his smile as she continued combing her fingers through his hair. He laid his cheek oh her chest and listened to her heart pounding in her chest.

"I have missed this." He sighed closing his eyes.

"Me too." She agreed.

He popped is head up again and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You missed this?" he asked

"Yes. I missed you. I missed us. I missed the feeling of being in your arms." She answered.

Sam shifted again and laid next to her, pulling her to him to rest her head on his chest. "I missed all that too babe." He kissed the top of her head.

"I wasn't doing well staying away from you. I kept making excuses for you to come and spend time with Cooper, so I could see you." She admitted quietly.

"And I was coming up with excuses to see him, so I could see you after that first night." He chuckled.

"I hate when my brother is right." She sighed and turned her head placing a kiss on his chest.

Sam laughed. "He will gloat." He agreed.

Liz shifted so her chin was resting on his chest and looked up at him. "Worth it." She said smiling making him laugh. She sat up and looked down at him.

"As wonderful as it feels being back in your arms and in your bed, we do have work to do." She said looking down at him.

"I am not quite ready to let you up just yet." He growled as he pulled her back down to his chest. He her kissed her deeply as he rolled them over. "We have a lot of time to make up for." He murmured after he broke the kiss and started trailing his lips down her neck.

Liz groaned and arched her back as his mouth captured her nipple. He teased the right before making his way over to the other one. He made his way back up to her lips as he slid inside her again making her gasp. Their pace was slow with him pulling back until just the tip of him remained at her opening before surging forward, filling her again. Languidly they rocked together sharing deep kisses and soft caresses letting the sensations build until their pace quickened and they shattered together.

He rolled to the side pulling her with him, holding her tight as they recovered. Liz took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his cologne. He placed soft kisses all over her face. She sighed content in his arms and he hummed in approval. They didn't speak, happy to hold each other in post-coital bliss. The faint sound of her phone ringing broke the quiet. It was still in her purse in the dining room, downstairs. Sam groaned as she pulled away.

"No, no leaving this bed." He groaned trying to pull her back, but she slipped through his arms laughing. She didn't make it to her phone of course. She went into the master bath to clean herself up. After tossing the washcloth in the hamper she came back out into the bedroom to start locating her clothes and redressing. She threw Sam's clothes at him where he still lay on his side with his arm propped on his hand watching her.

"You are beautiful." He said smiling up at her as he fastened her bra behind her back.

"And you are gorgeous. Now get up, we have work to do." She smiled at him as she pulled her panties back on.

"Yes Ma'am" Sam answered as he swung his legs off the bed and started to pull on his boxers. As he stood and pulled them up his phone on the nightstand rang. Liz pulled on her leggings and was trying to locate her sweater.

"Uley" he answered as he grabbed his shirt of the bed. "Whoa, whoa, Whoa, Slow down Jay. What about Coop?"

Liz looked over with a frown. Sam froze, and his eyes met hers.

"What do mean he's not there. Where the hell is he?" Sam asked the color draining from his face.

Liz rushed over and grabbed the phone from him.

"Jared what happened?" she demanded. Sam pulled the phone from her and hit speaker so they both could hear.

"We were in line to get snacks for the boys. Paul took JJ to go bathroom for me. I turned to pay the girl and when I turned back Coop was gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Liz demanded

"He was right next to me then gone. I'm so sorry guys" Jared's voice broke. She could hear Paul in the background then suddenly he was on the phone.

"I already called Charlie. His guys just got here. Get down here now."

Sam swore as the call ended. He quickly strode over his dresser and yanked the drawers open. He started to dress as Liz stood frozen.

"Beth, finish getting dressed babe, we gotta go." He said when he noticed she wasn't moving. He looked at her and rushed to her catching her just as she collapsed.

"Baby, I know, I know but I need you to hold it together and get your boots on. We gotta go, we gotta go get our boy?" he said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed with her lap.

"Who… Why…" she stammered, tears streaming down her cheeks

"I don't know but I intend to find out. Come on Babe." Sam answered swallowing back tears of his own as he kissed her head.

They quickly finished dressing and rushed out to Sam's truck. He drove at breakneck speeds toward Forks High School where the winter carnival had been set up. Every cruiser on duty was there with their lights on. As they pulled up two state trooper vehicles arrived as well. Liz jumped out of the truck and ran toward the scene screaming for Charlie. He rushed forward to meet her and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll find him Lizzie. I promise you, we will find him." He whispered fiercely in her ear. She nodded numbly and allowed Charlie to lead her over to where they had set up a temporary command center. Paul looked up as she approached and rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms

"I'm so sorry, baby sister. I swear we won't rest until we bring him home." He swore quietly, his voice breaking. They clung to each other crying quietly. Sam head straight for the command post and started barking out questions and orders.

Charlie pulled him aside. "Sam, you know you're the best I got but I cannot have you working this case."

"What? Why?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, you know this. You are his father. You cannot work this case. Neither can I. We must maintain a professional and neutral investigation for any charges to stick. You know this. I've called in the state police and my buddy Johnston has gotten himself assigned to the case."

"Dammit Charlie. I just want to find my son. What happened?" Sam growled.

"Come on, let's go talk to Jared and Paul." Charlie sighed.

The went over to where Jared, Paul and Liz were standing with the State police detectives. Charlie made the introductions and Detective Johnston informed them that he would be leading the investigation. He had one of his guys and Smith go organize the volunteers to search the immediate area.

Paul kept his arm around his sister as he and Jared repeated their statements for the detectives.

"I have to ask." Detective Johnson said looking at Sam and Liz uncomfortably "Are there custody or child support issues we need to be aware of?"

"What? No, of course not." Liz sputtered.

"Detective, are you suggesting one of us was behind this?" Sam asked.

"Officer Uley, you know we have to cover all our bases" the detective said apologetically.

"No custody issues. No support issues." Sam said looking over at Liz.

"How could you think we would do this? We were together when he went missing." Liz asked

"What were you doing?" The other detective asked

"I dropped Cooper off at Jared and Kim's and went over to Sam's house." Liz answered

"To do what?" he pressed

Liz shot a pointed look to JJ in his father's arms. "Preparing for the holidays." She answered coldly.

"And you were there all this time?" he persisted.

"Yes, we were." Sam answered. The detective opening his mouth again and Sam shot him a glare. "I have a security system with cameras that you can check. It will show her arrival and the cars in the driveway. I give my permission for you to access it."

The detective nodded, and Johnson motioned with his hand for him to join the troopers who just arrived on scene.

"I apologize for my partner. Good cop, shit personality."

"Just keep him in line.' Charlie muttered.

JJ was somber in Jared's arms. He looked up at Sam.

"Uncle Sam, you always telled me that if someone scared me to tell you." He said quietly. All the adults looked at the small boy.

"That's right, bud. You can always tell me anything. Even stuff you are scared to tell your mommy and daddy or Uncle Paul."

JJ put his arms out to Sam and Jared passed the boy over to him.

"Well I saw the mad lady. You know the one that yelled at you and mommy and daddy before Chief Billy said she can't come to La Push no more." Sam nodded, encouraging the boy to continue. "I think she was following me and Coop. She sawed us with Daddy and she was mad. When we was on the horses, she was watching us. I sawed her behind us in the line for popcorn when Uncle Paul took me to go potty. She was looking at Coop is she looked really, really, mad. She is not a nice lady. She scares me."

"Who is this lady the boy is talking about?" Detective Johnson asked as Charlie whipped his phone open and stated scrolling. He stepped away as he made his call.

"Emily Young. My ex-girlfriend." Sam explained as he handed JJ back to his father. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks Bud. You did a real good." He smiled then jerked his head to the side. Jared nodded and took JJ over to get a drink.

"You think this Emily may have taken your son?" the detective asked

"She would be my prime suspect. She has been a one-woman wrecking crew on my life the last couple of years." Sam nodded. Liz let out a sob and Sam reached over and pulled her into his arms.

"Sam, do you really think it was her?" she sobbed into his chest.

"I would not put it past her." Paul muttered, "How did I not see her?"

"Wait, Emily Young. I've heard that name. Yeah, Charlie told me about that situation. We definitely need to take a good look at her."

Charlie returned to the group. "I have had a PI on Ms. Young since my niece moved to town. We had a feeling there could be trouble. Cooper was added to a restraining order than Sam has against Ms. Young. She is not to be within 500 yards of either one of them." Charlie explained. "My guys said that Ms. Young just tried to buy 3 tickets to Boston leaving tomorrow morning."

"3 tickets?" Liz asked

"Yes. Tickets for herself, Edward and Cooper Cullen. The card she was using belongs to Edward, but it triggered a fraud alert."

"Son of a bitch!" Sam exclaimed.

"I have officers headed to her place, the hospital, his home and his parent's home." Charlie nodded.

Liz was already off. She knew the schedule and she knew Edward was scheduled for the day shift in the ED. Before anyone could stop her, she was in Sam's truck speeding toward the hospital.

Charlie, Sam and Paul scrambled to his cruiser in pursuit. They made it to the hospital to see her jumping out of the truck that was parked haphazardly in front of the ED entrance.

Liz tore through the halls searching. She saw him as he exited the staff break room, slipping his phone into his pocket as he did

"Where is he?" she screeched. All activity around them ceased. Edward's head snapped to face her. "Where did that bitch take my son?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He snapped.

"Wrong answer," she snapped and punched him as hard as she could right in the face. She felt his nose crunch as she did. "Tell me where she has him."

Sam arrived and grabbed her from behind as Paul grabbed Cullen by the collar.

"You are crazy, you're all crazy! I want her arrested for assault" Edward demanded, holding his nose.

"I would be more worried about the accessory to kidnapping charges coming your way." Charlie said coldly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"3 tickets to Boston on your credit card for you, Emily and Cooper." Charlie informed him.

"I just got a call from my credit card company about that transaction." Edward reached into his pocket and handed his phone to Charlie. "I did not authorize the charges. She must have stolen my credit card number." He turned to Liz. "I swear to you if she took your son, I had nothing to do with it. I haven't had anything to do with her in weeks."

"If I find out you were involved in any way..." Paul growled

"I learned my lesson with that crazy bitch. I would never do anything to harm a child. Shit, he is still recovering from his surgery."

Edward was taken to the station for official questioning and to make a complaint against Emily for credit card theft with Detective Johnston. The rest of them returned to the scene to aid in the search for Cooper. Not long after they arrived, Liz collapsed under the strain and Paul took her home.

News of Cooper's disappearance had spread through the reservation. In the short time they have been there, they had been embraced by the tribe. Cooper made friends everywhere he went. Any able-bodied man was in Forks searching and the women of the reservation responded by cooking. Neighbors and acquaintances dropped off dishes for the family, so they didn't have to cook and focus of the search for the boy. Kim, Billy and Sue Clearwater were at the house greeting the visitors and directing those who wanted to help.

When Paul carried a sleeping Liz into the house, Billy quickly sent everyone away and asked them to spread the word to let Liz rest. Sue left to go to the diner and organize some of the women to help her feed the search crews. No one noticed JJ follow Paul upstairs to Liz's room.

Paul laid Liz gently on her bad and turned to see JJ in the doorway watching him. The boy was uncharacteristically solemn and silent. He was looking a Liz with his little brow furrowed looking like a mini Jared.

"Hey Bub." Paul said quietly.

JJ looked up at him. "Is Cooper's mommy going to be OK?" the boy asked timidly.

"Yeah Bud, she'll be okay. She just got so worried about Coop that she made herself tired." Paul explained as he approached the boy.

"Is it my fault?" JJ whispered.

"Your fault? Why would you think that?" Paul asked as he knelt in front of the boy. Liz stirred on the bed and heard the next part.

"My fault the mad lady took Coop cuz I asked you to take me to the potty and not Daddy." JJ said with tears in his eyes.

Liz jumped off the bed and rushed over, startling them. She scooped JJ up and hugged him tight.

"Don't ever think that, JJ. It's no one's fault but the person who took him. You did nothing wrong. You helped Charlie and the police by telling them about the mad lady. That was very brave." She assured him as the boy started to cry.

"I want by bestest friend back." JJ cried into her neck.

"We all do sweetie. Uncle Sam and Charlie will bring him home." Liz soothed. She was trying to convince herself as much as the boy in her arms. Paul rubbed the boy's back while she rocked him back and forth. Eventually his sobs quieted as he cried himself to sleep. Paul took him from her, and they all went downstairs. Paul settled JJ on the couch and they went to the kitchen with Kim to wait for news.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**I hope I haven't lost you! I did warn you Emily was the baddie in this story. **

**Spoiler Alert - Cooper will be found unharmed. As a mom and a nurse that worked with pediatric special needs kids for over 15 years, I struggle with writing physical harm to a child. **

**Please enjoy! Comments, reviews and messages encouraged!**

**Also it's probably obvious by now but I am flying solo. I have no pre-reader or Beta. All mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 9

The search for Copper dragged on. The searchers were relentless, keeping up well into the night with flood lights and lanterns. Hunters and trackers from the reservation combed the woods. Charlie's investigators were also working on leads as to where Emily had taken Cooper. Both Jared and JJ felt responsible for him being lost. JJ sulked and clung to his mother, Paul or Liz.

Liz was like a zombie. She could barely function while Sam threw himself into the search. Paul was torn between helping look for his nephew and taking care of his sister. He tried to coax her to eat or drink without success. She sat in the window seat of her room, overlooking the front yard with her cellphone and the cordless landline within reach. It was well after midnight when she made her way back to her bed. Both phones on her nightstand in her reach. Sam had called frequently but stayed out with the searchers

She lay awake in the dark with memories of Cooper running thorough her head. The sounds of his first cries when the doctor pulled him from her body. The first sight she had of him all covered gunk and screaming as loud as he could. His jet back hair plastered to his skull as he flailed his arms as if trying to hit the person who took him from his warm home. Silent tears rolled down her face as the memories flashed through her mind like a movie.

She heard the front door open and close and the murmuring voices. She couldn't hear what was being said. Soon she heard two sets of feet making their way up the stairs. One stopped in the doorway of her room and the other continued on to Pauls' room.

Sam looked in her room and could see her curled on her side in the weak light from the hall. Her back was to the door. She hadn't spoken to him since the confrontation at the hospital with Cullen.

"Beth, you awake?" he asked quietly.

Liz's throat tightened as more tears flowed. She nodded in response.

Sam slowly made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed. He was wondering if she blamed him.

"How are you baby?" he asked as he gently ran a hand over her hair

She still couldn't speak so she just shook her head. A sob broke through her chest. Sam swiftly pulled her up into his lap. He held her as she sobbed into his chest. He finally broke and started sobbing too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby." He whispered over and over into her hair as they both wept, clinging to each other. After a few minutes, Sam laid down with her still in his arms. The tears slowed as they clung to each other until they both cried themselves into an exhausted sleep

A few short hours later Liz was startled awake when the house line started ringing. Sam shot up to a sitting position as Liz scrabbled for the phone.

"Hello" she answered breathlessly

"We got him Lizzie. We're bringing him home." Charlie crowed in her ear.

"You got him? You really have him? Is he okay? Can I talk to him?" She looked up to Sam and Paul, who came running into the room. Charlie didn't answer but she could hear rustling. She hit the speaker button

"Mama?" came a sleepy, little voice. Tears formed in every eye in the room at the sweetest sound they had ever heard.

"Cooper, baby, are you okay?" she asked as Sam pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm tired Mama. And hungry. That lady was mean and didn't feed me." He pouted. Sam and Paul glared at the phone

"I'll make you anything you want as soon as you get home." Liz promised wiping tears from her face.

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon and banana muffins?" he asked perking up.

"Yes, anything you want." She repeated.

"I want all of it with you and Uncle Paul and Daddy."

"Uncle Paul and Daddy are right here." She told him.

"Hey bub. You okay?" Sam finally spoke.

"I'm okay daddy. I don't like that lady. She was mean and said mean things. She is a liar and Mama always tells me to not lie. I don't like liars."

"I know, I'm sorry she took you. I will never let that happen again." Sam promised. The tears spilled over and he buried his face in Liz's neck. Liz handed the phone to Paul to wrap her arms around Sam.

"Hey little man. You had us real worried." Paul said.

"Sorry Uncle Paul. I was scared, too."

"I know you were bud, but you're with Uncle Charlie now. You're safe." Paul soothed him. They could hear Charlie say something in the background. "Uncle Charlie said we will be home in an hour." Coop yawned loudly into the phone.

"You rest on the way home, Baby. We will see you soon. I love you, Cooper Charles." Liz said

"Love you too Mama. Love you Daddy. Love you Uncle Paul." Cooper murmured. There was more shuffling and then Charlie was back on the line.

"We are on our way straight to your house. They want to question him but at his age figured it would be best at home with his parents."

"Where were they?" Sam asked.

"We got a stroke of luck. She was headed to Seattle when the car broke down. A trooper saw the disabled car and the Amber Alert was already out. He immediately cuffed her and got Coop into his cruiser,"

"Oh, thank god." Liz gasped. "And he is really okay?"

"Yes, I had some medics check him out. He was not hurt. Just tired, hungry and wanting his parents and Uncle Paul." Charlie chuckled.

"Thank you, Charlie" Sam said clearing his throat.

"No thanks necessary. You know I love this boy more than life itself. I was just glad we were already on our way to Seattle on a lead, so I was able to get to the scene quick." Charlie cleared his throat, his voice thick with emotion. "I haven't been able to let him out of arms reach since I got him."

"I think it's going to be awhile before any of us can." Paul chuckled.

"We'll be home in an hour. Get a shower and some coffee and make that breakfast" Charlie ordered gruffly.

"On it, just bring my baby home." Liz said.

"I will personally deliver him to your arms. Love you my sweet girl." Charlie's voice softened.

"Love you too Uncle Charlie." She told him. Paul ended the call. She slumped into Sam. He squeezed her to him and kissed the side of her head.

"I'll give you kids a minute. I'm going to call Jared with the news and get the muffins from the diner. We're out of bananas." Paul teased. He stepped forward and kissed the top of his sister's head and gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"He's safe, He's coming home." Sam murmured into her hair. She just nodded as tears of relief flowed down her face.

Sam pulled back and put his hand under her chin to lift her face. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"He's okay. He's safe. Charlie is bringing him back to us." Tears flowed down his cheeks as well. He repeated it as much for himself as he did for her. Liz buried her face in his neck and took deep gulping breaths to calm herself. They held each other as they calmed. Liz placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"I thought you blamed me." Sam said quietly. Liz pulled back to look at him.

"How could you possibly think that?" she asked incredulously.

"I brought that bitch into your life. If it wasn't for me, she would never have taken your son."

"Our son, Sam. He is our son." Liz said forcefully. "If that is your logic then it's my fault. If I stayed in Tacoma, she never would have known about us." Sam opened his mouth to respond but she put her hand over his mouth. "But if I stayed in Tacoma, you never would have known about your son. I never would have found you to let you know about him."

Sam pulled her hand from his mouth and kissed her palm. "You're right. You're right." He sighed.

"And we never would have had yesterday morning, before it all turned to shit." She said quietly.

"It was pretty amazing." He agreed smiling at her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I love you, so damn much."

"I love you too." She smiled at him. She turned to look at the alarm clock and caught sight off herself in the mirror over her dresser. "Damn, I'm a mess. How can you stand to look at me let alone kiss me." Sher wrinkled her nose that was red as were her puffy eyes from crying. Her hair resembled a haystack with tangled waves.

"You're still gorgeous." He breathed in her ear and kissed the sensitive spot just below it. Liz bit back a moan but couldn't stop the shiver it caused.

"No time for love, Dr. Jones." She teased him. "Our boy is on his way home and wants a big breakfast." She pressed a quick kiss on his lips before standing up. "Do you want to shower?" she asked.

'Yeah, let me grab my bag from my truck." He answered. He had taken to keeping extra clothes in his truck when he was going through all the crap with Emily. He spent many nights above the gym or on Paul's couch to escape her.

"Ok I'm jumping in first." She told him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"OK I'll be right back." He pecked her lips twice, then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He melted into him as his tongue traced her bottom lip. She moaned quietly as his tongue probed her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Too soon he started pulling away.

"Shower baby. Our boy will be home soon." He whispered and chastely kissed her lips and squeezed her butt before pulling away.

"Brat" she muttered and made her way into her bathroom. She quickly shed her clothes and threw them in the hamper as the water warmed. She stepped under the spray with a sigh as the hot water started to relax her muscles. She reached for her shampoo with the eyes closed and her hand smacked into a hard wall of flesh.

Her yes flew open as she gasped, "Sam!"

He chuckled as he turned to grab her shampoo. "Water conservation, Baby. No funny business just showering." He promised as he poured shampoo into his hand. He motioned for her to turn with his head.

She turned and sighed as he started rubbing the shampoo in her hair. Memories of their time 5 years earlier flooded her mind. They had showered together nearly every time they were together. Sam loved her hair. He loves running his hands through it or twirl her silky locks around his finger when they sat together. She loved it when he massaged her scalp. She leaned back against him and moaned.

"None of that now. Just showering, remember." Sam chuckled. He nudged her to turn and rinse her hair. They managed to keep the shower to just washing though Sam's erection did keep poking her when they shifted around. She slipped out of the shower leaving him alone for a moment to deal with his growing problem while she dried and dressed in her bedroom.

He emerged a few minutes later partially dressed in a pair of jeans. He walked up behind her as she stood in front of her mirror plaiting her damp hair. He slipped his arms around her waist as she brought the braid over her shoulder to finish the braid off. He rested is chin on her other shoulder, just watching her in the mirror.

"You okay, Mama?" he rumbled in her ear. His breath on her neck made her shiver.

"I'll be better when I have my baby boy n my arms." She sighed and leaned back into him.

"Me too, babe, me too." He agreed and gently kissed her neck. She smiled at him in the mirror.

"Do you want to stay tonight? I know I won't be letting him out of my sight. I figured you would feel the same." She asked quietly as she ran her fingers over his arms.

"If you are okay with that, yes." He answered. "Where will I be sleeping?" he teased nipping her shoulder

"In my bed." She answered and he quirked a brow at her. "With our son between us" she continued.

"Mmm, I love the sound of that." He murmured and kissed her neck again. "Come on, our boy will be here soon, and he wants his Mama's home cooking."

They made their way to the kitchen where Paul was making a pot of coffee.

"News is spreading of Coop being found safe. Sue sent a dozen muffins for the boy from the diner." Paul reported as Liz started pulling ingredients out of the fridge,

"I will have to thank her. Right now, I want to focus on getting Coop home and making sure he's alright" Liz sighed

"Charlie said he was fine, babe." Sam frowned.

"Physically yes." Liz said quietly. Paul paused his movements. Liz could feel both men's eyes on her. The men both sported similar scowls for a moment. They hadn't thought how this incident would affect the boy they all loved mentally.

"We will find him a counselor first thing Monday and make sure." Sam said clearing his throat after a moment. Paul nodded in agreement and Liz smiled at them.

She got to work mixing up a batch of Coop's favorite chocolate chip pancakes while Paul cooked bacon. Sam sat at the kitchen island texting with his fellow officers trying to get details. Just as Liz finished the pancakes and put them in the oven to keep warm, they heard car doors slamming.

Liz flew to the front door and ripped it open. Her uncle stood on the other side with her sleeping son wrapped in up in a Forks PD uniform jacket on his shoulder. She sobbed and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. The boy's eyes flew open.

"Mama!" he cried and threw himself into her arms. She clutched his little body to her as tight as she dared. She felt strong arms wrap around her as her knees started to weaken. "Daddy!" the boy yelled looking up at his father.

"Hey bud." Sam said through his tears as he held his world in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed the boys silky head where he had buried it in his mother's neck. Sam kissed Liz's head next and looked up at the men on the front porch. Charlie had tears in his eyes when he met Sam's gaze. Detective Johnston had a wide smile as he watched the family reunited. Too many of these cases ended badly and he was thrilled they returned this boy home safe and sound.

"Don't be greedy. Uncle Paul needs in on this action." Paul griped behind them. Everyone chuckled. Liz turned toward her brother who strode forward and wrapped his arms around the 3 of them

"I missed you Uncle Paul." Coop said quietly, peeking out from his mother's neck.

"Not as much as we missed you Bubba." Paul said and kissed his forehead. "Let's get out of the cold. Miss Sue sent muffins since we ran out of bananas."

"From the diner?" Cooper asked pulling back from his mother. Paul nodded. "I love Miss Sue's muffins,": He said licking his lips making the adults chuckle again

"Well let's go get some." Sam agreed. He wanted to pull Coop into his arms, but he knew Liz wasn't ready to let him go yet."

Paul led them back into the kitchen. He nudged Liz toward the big table. She sat with Cooper in her lap. Charlie and the detective joined them at the table while Sam and Paul went to bring breakfast to the table

Usually Cooper didn't like being babied since he was a big boy but after being with that mean lady he cuddled into his mother, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much Mama You're so nice." He sighed. Liz smiled and covered his face in kisses.

"I love you too, baby. More than my own life" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

Cooper tilted his head up at her and patted her cheek. "Don't cry Mama. She said mean things, but I know she was lying. I know you and Daddy and Uncle Paul love, me and want me here. I know you are my only Mama and Sam is my only Daddy and Paul is my uncle no matter what she said. I belong with my family not with her. Daddy would never go marry her just to be with me cuz she is mean."

Sam froze and Liz's jaw dropped. There was silence for a moment as the boy's word sunk in.

"What?" Paul growled through clenched teeth.

Cooper sat up straight. "That is what she said."

"Why don't you tell us all about it after you eat okay buddy." Charlie said quietly and Detective Johnston nodded in agreement.

"Okay Uncle Charlie. I am starving!" the boy agreed.

Charlie got up and helped Sam and Paul bring over all the breakfast supplies. Liz finally relinquished her hold on Cooper and slid him into the chair beside her as Sam set a plate with Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon and, half of a muffin on it.

"YUMMMM." Cooper exclaimed and immediately dug into his breakfast like a ravenous wolf.

"Slow down and chew there, Bubba." Paul teased as he sat across from his nephew. Sam sat on the other side of his son and smiled at Liz over his head.

They kept the subject light talking about the holiday next week. Coop contributed little to the conversation, shoveling food in as fast as he could chew. Once breakfast was done, Paul and Charlie cleared the dishes. Detective Johnston took Paul's seat across from Cooper.

"Thanks for breakfast. I know this is not exactly protocol. Given Cooper's young age and the fact he is the police chief's nephew and the son of an officer we are going to do the interview here where he is comfortable." Detective Johnston started.

"We appreciate that." Sam said nodding. Cooper looked up at Sam then crawled into his lap. Sam kissed the top of the boy's head. "Don't be scared buddy. Detective Johnston just wants you to tell him what happened yesterday, okay? He is Uncle Charlie's friend so you can trust him."

"Okay Daddy." Cooper agreed.

Detective Johnston nodded and reached over to the bag he had with him. He pulled out a small camera and table top tripod. He quickly set everything up explaining everything to Cooper as he did.

"So, we will make a video of you talking to me. We don't have to go anywhere, and you can stay with your Mommy and Daddy. If you need a drink or to go potty just tell me and we can stop okay?"

"Okay" Cooper agreed quietly.

Liz reached over and squeezed his hand "We're right here baby." Cooper smiled at her and she kissed the back of his hand.

The Detective turned on the camera and turned it to himself. "This is Detective Gregory Johnston" he went on to explain the purpose of the tape, the date and who was present. He then turned the camera to face Cooper still in Sam's lap. "Okay Cooper. Can you please tell me what happened yesterday?"


	10. Chapter 10

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

*****AUTHOR"S NOTE*****

**I struggled with this chapter so it probably one of my shortest.**

**This is following Cooper during his kidnapping, There is no abuse of a child. I cannot bring myself to write it. We do get a peek into Emily's warped obsession with Sam. **

Chapter 10.

The 2 little boys stood next to the men in line. They were waiting for their turn to get some hot chocolates and snacks. One man was on talking his phone and the other was texting someone. They had been at the winter carnival for about an hour and had played games and rode the rides.

"Coop look there is that lady again." JJ whispered to his friend.

"What lady?" Cooper asked looking behind them

"I seen her 3 times when we was sledding and on the horses and now." JJ answered pointing to the woman 3 people behind them in line. "She looks mad. I seen her before yelling at Mommy before. Chief Billy said she can't come to La Push no more." JJ told him

"Why she mad?" Cooper asked. He saw the lady JJ pointed to. She was looking at his Uncle Paul and she did look mad.

"I don't know. But she doesn't like Daddy or Uncle Sam or Uncle Paul. She said mean things and bad words."

Cooper was watching the woman when her eyes met his. She looked mad for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them, she smiled at him. He smiled back then turned to his friend.

"Daddy, I need to go potty." JJ was tugging on his father's hand as they stepped up to the counter to order their snacks.

"I got him Jay. You stay with Jared, Coop." Paul said taking JJ's hand and they walked toward the restroom.

Cooper watched them go then looked up at Jared.

"You gotta go too?" Jared asked.

"Nope. I'm good. Can I have popcorn?"

"Sure, thing bud. You have to share with JJ okay?"

"Okay." Cooper agreed.

Jared turned back to the person at the counter to add a popcorn to the order and pay. Cooper took a couple steps away as Jared reached for his wallet to avoid getting elbowed. His steps took him around the corner of the snack shed. The back side of the shed was right at the parking lot. A hand clamped on to his shoulder and Coop looked up to see the lady his friend pointed out smiling at him.

"Hi Cooper. I'm Emily. Your daddy sent me to come get you?" she told him smiling

"Why? I am with my Uncle Paul?" Cooper asked

"Well, he missed you and really wanted you to come to his house with me" she answered still smiling and started leading him away from the shed.

"Uncle Paul will take me when he gets back from the potty with JJ." Cooper insisted as he stumbled over his feet.

"Cooper, you come with me right now or you will never see Uncle Paul or your Daddy again." She ordered "And do not make a sound?"

Cooper was scared and clamped his mouth shut. She led him to a nearby car and opened the back door.

"Get in and buckle up." she ordered

"I'm supposed to be in a booster seat." He told her as he climbed in.

"Just buckle up and be quiet." She hissed.

He did as he was told and kept quiet. She got in the car and started driving out of the parking lot. Soon they were on the main road.

"I want my Mama." Cooper said quietly

"I'm your Mama now. You are going to come live with me and Daddy. We will be a family." Emily told him

"Daddy loves my Mama, Uncle Paul said so." Cooper disagreed.

"Your Mama is a slut who stole my husband. She stole my life."

"Don't say mean things about my Mama. My Mama is the nicest person ever." Cooper yelled.

"You will watch your tone young man. Your Daddy and I belong together. We loved each other until your whore mother came along. We were getting married and going to have babies. Now that I have you, he's going to come home to me where he belongs, and we will be a family."

Cooper clamped his mouth shut and clenched his fists. He knew better than to argue with adults. He would be a good boy. He would be good so she would tell Daddy that he was and he would be happy. Daddy liked it that he was such a good, polite boy.

Emily drove a long time. She brought them to a small house and dragged him inside. She made him sit on the couch while she worked on her laptop, muttering to herself. She kept saying things about his Mama. He didn't understand what the words meant but he knew they were mean and not true.

He sat on the dirty couch and kept quiet. He wondered if Uncle Paul and Jared were looking for him. Did they call Mama and Daddy yet? Did they know this mean lady took him? Uncle Charlie is the chief, did someone call him? Uncle Charlie and his Daddy would find him. They are the police and that is what they do.

"We'll have to drive to Seattle and get the tickets in cash." Emily was muttering to herself. She looked over at the boy. He really did look like her Sam. His skin was a couple shades lighter but the eyes, the cheekbones, the shape of his lips. Looking at him she saw what her baby should have looked like. Not the pale thing she gave birth to.

They stayed at the small house for a long time. It dark outside when she ordered him to put on his coat.

"I'm hungry" he whined as she grabbed a couple of bags.

"We will eat on the way." She said distractedly. She led him out to a different car parked in the garage and told him to get in.

Cooper sat in the backseat and looked down at his lap. He knew this lady was taking him away from his family and that made him sad. He missed his Mama and Daddy. He missed his Uncle Paul and hoped he wouldn't be mad at him. He missed Jared and JJ. He wanted to go home to La Push to his family. He wanted his blanket and Kona. He kept quiet so Emily wouldn't say anymore mean things about his Mama. He was determined to be a very good boy so he could see his Daddy faster. He got sleepy and dozed off as they drove on. He woke up when the car started bucking.

"Shit" Emily muttered. She managed to get the car pulled over into the emergency lane. They were almost to Seattle. So close to the airport which was her goal. She turned and looked at the boy in the back seat. "Stay in the car." She ordered as she got out and went around to the front of the car.

Cooper's tummy was growling, and it hurt. He hadn't had anything to eat since Mama made him oatmeal for breakfast. Emily got back into the car and made a call on her cellphone. He didn't pay attention to her. He just concentrated on keeping quiet and being a good boy.

Emily called and arranged for a tow truck. She had no other choice. She would have to get a cab from wherever they towed the car to. She was kicking herself. She switched cars to avoid the cops and now they were dead on the side of road, brilliant.

They sat quietly in the car. Emily watched the boy as he stared out the window. He was glad he didn't look like his slut mother. The woman who stole her Sam. Sure she had been screwing around with Newton and Cullen, but Sam was her security. If he wasn't so far up Charlie Swan's ass and working all the time, he would have had more time for her. He said that Charlie was grooming him to take over as chief when he retired. Being a Police Chief's wife would give her status in the town. She would not have been having flings if she had more of his time. She needed to be the center of his attention.

Suddenly the car was engulfed in blue lights as a cruiser pulled up behind the disabled car.

"Shit!" Emily exclaimed and nervously tried to make out if the cop was approaching the car. She looked to the back seat and saw that Cooper was huddled up in a ball on the seat. A flashlight beam came through the window and landed on the boy's face. He looked toward the window, startled. The beam then moved and flashed in Emily's face.

"Ma'am, please step out of the vehicle. Son, you say right there okay." The officer ordered.

Cooper nodded his head still refusing to speak. Emily got out of the car. The officer took a firm hold of her arm before reaching in to grab her purse, He looked over the seat at the boy.

"Can you tell me your name.?" the officer asked gently.

Cooper glanced over his shoulder where Emily stood rigid. "My name is Cooper Charles Swan. She is not my Mama. My Mama is Lizbeth Swan. My Daddy is Sam Uley and my Uncle is Charlie Swan, he is the police chief in Forks. My daddy is one of his policemen." Cooper said quietly. "Please, I want my mama and daddy."

The cop nodded at him. "You stay right here Cooper I will be right back." He promised.

The officer stood and closed the car door. He walked Emily back toward his car. Cooper unbuckled his seat belt and turned sitting up on his knees. The flashing lights on the cruiser made it impossible for him to see anything so he sat back down.

A few minutes later the door next to him opened revealing the officer.

"Hey Cooper, I am State Trooper Emmett McCarty." The big man said smiling. "You have a lot of people looking for you. How about we get you home."

Cooper smiled at the big bear of a man. "Thank you, Mr. Emmett."

"Come on little man, Let's get you in my car where it is warmer. "The officer extended his large hand to the boy. Cooper took it and followed him back to the cruiser. McCarty got him settled into the front seat and shut the door.

"You better tell him you wanted to come with me." Emily hissed from the back seat as Trooper McCarty made his way around the car.

"Mama always tells me to tell the truth. Only bad people lie, and you are a very bad person." Cooper scowled at her through the wire divider. "You are in big trouble now. "

"You little shit." Emily shrieked as Trooper McCarty got into the car

"Is there a problem Miss Young?" he asked icily.

"No, I was just telling Cooper to tell you the truth. We are on our way to meet Sam. This is a misunderstanding." Emily said calming.

"Mr. Emmett, she is lying. I don't like her. Daddy doesn't like her. She will never be my Mama." Cooper said glaring at Emily."

"Miss Young I read you your rights and I strongly advise you to exercise your right to remain silent." Trooper McCarty snapped glaring at the suspect.

Emily huffed and sat back. She turned and glared out the window.

McCarty turned his attention to Cooper. "We are waiting for another trooper so he can take Emily in his car then I will take you to our station and wait for your family. Sound good?"

"Yes Mr. Emmett." Cooper nodded. McCarty adjusted the heating vents to keep the boy warm while they waited. A few minutes later a cruiser and an unmarked car pulled over behind him.

"COOPER!" Came a shout? McCarty got out of the cruiser to see a man in uniform sprinting down the shoulder toward his cruiser. He was older with dark hair and mustache. He guessed this must be Uncle Charlie and not the father since the boy was clearly of Native American descent and this man wasn't.

"Front seat, Chief." Emmett called out and Chief Swan nodded before ripping the passenger door of the cruiser open.

"Charlie!" came Coopers delighted cry as the man pulled the boy out of the cruiser and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank god, thank god, thank god" The chief was chanting as he hugged the boy. He looked over to McCarty. "Thank you" he said with his voice thick with tears.

"Glad to be of service Chief." He nodded at the man.

Charlie carried his nephew back to the unmarked car. They made a convoy of cruisers back to the barracks with one cruiser staying behind to wait on the tow truck. Emmett parked in front of the building while the unmarked cruiser pulled in next to him. Cooper waved to him smiling as his uncle lifted him from the vehicle. Emmett waved back as he opened the back door to get his suspect out of the vehicle.

Inside the building the medics that staged at the station were checking over the boy. They gave him a clean bill of health. The lieutenant gave the all clear for Charlie to take the boy home to his parents since they were related.

Emmett made sure to bid the boy farewell with a snack from his own lunch bag. Some cookies his mother had dropped off to him before he left for his shift. The boy thanked him smiling widely and insisted on giving a couple cookies back to him. Charlie secured the boy in the unmarked cruiser again thanking every god and spirit he could think of that they had been following a lead to Seattle when Cooper was found. He had his nephew back with family safe and sound. Now he would deliver him back to his parent's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

Chapter 11

Sam rolled over and opened his eyes. His gaze landed on his son curled into his mother's chest as she lay on her side. Both serene in their sleep. He smiled as he watched them. As if sensing his eyes on her, Liz's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him then looked down at their son and kissed his head.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted her quietly.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she murmured.

Sam lifted his head to see the alarm clock. "7:30. How did you sleep?"

"Good considering little hands and feet pummeling me." She returned her gaze to the boy curled into her body. He was still sleeping soundly. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, he is a bed hogging ninja." Sam agreed chuckling as he slid closer and wrapped his arm around them. "Worth every kidney kick." He leaned over and kissed the boy's head.

Cooper rolled over and wiggled so he was cuddled into Sam's chest. Sam looked down at his son's peaceful face, thanking the spirits that he has slept soundly without nightmares. Liz reached up and ran her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Sam responded and leaned over to kiss her. They kissed for minute before they felt wiggling between them. They broke apart when they heard giggling.

"Daddy, you're squishing me." Cooper giggled. Sam broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling at his son.

"Sorry Buddy." Sam apologized and kissed the boy's forehead.

"I told Emily that you love Mama and Mama loves you." Coop said smugly and snuggled back into Sam's chest.

"I do love your Mama and you more than anything in the world." Sam said watching as Liz kissed their son's head.

"And you love Daddy too, right Mama?" Cooper asked looking up at her.

"Very, very much." Liz smiled at Sam.

"You should get married so we can be a real family." Coop said sitting up between his parents.

"Coop, it doesn't rally work like that?" Liz said gently.

"Why?" Cooper asked. "You told me loving each other makes a family."

"Yes but…" Liz started, she looked at Sam for help.

"Beth, why not? I love you, you know I do. I only want to be with you and Cooper. Marry me? Be my wife?" Sam asked cupping her face.

Liz stared at him, shocked. "Are you sure?" she whispered

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." he assured her. "I will ask you again and keep asking, every day, until you say yes. Elizabeth Marie Swan, Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She breathed.

Cooper whooped as Sam leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers.

Coop wiggled out from between them and jumped of the bed. "Mama and Daddy are getting married!" he yelled as he ran towards his uncle's room.

Sam broke the kiss and looked in her yes. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly

"Yes. Yes 100% yes." She answered with tears in her eyes.

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"What's this my nephew is screaming the house down about this early on a Sunday?" Paul asked from the doorway, making Cooper giggle.

Liz broke the kiss and looked up at Paul in the doorway with Cooper riding piggy back.

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Sam answered as he got out of the bed. He turned and smiled at Liz as she got up on the other side and walked to his side.

"It was my idea!" Cooper crowed making Paul grimace from the volume in his ear.

"It was a very good idea." Sam agreed. He kissed Liz's head then went over to where his jeans wear folded over the chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He walked back over to Liz and got on one knee.

"I had been planning on asking soon. Kept this with me for the right time." He smiled up at her. He opened the box and removed the ring. Taking her left hand, he slid it into place and kissed her hand.

"About damn time." Paul said grinning. "We're making French toast to celebrate." Cooper whooped again and Paul carried him downstairs.

Sam stood up and pulled her into his arms. Her hands went to his chest. The princess cut solitaire diamond glinted in the light.

"It's perfect. I love it." She beamed up at him.

"You're perfect. I love you." He smiled down at her.

She slipped her hands up around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss pulling her tighter against him. Liz jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away from her mouth and groaned loudly. Liz peppered his neck with kisses

"Do you have any idea what I want to do with you right now." He growled as she nipped his neck.

"Probably what I want you to do to me." She whispered in his ear before nipping the earlobe.

"Fuck Beth" he gasped and crashed his lips to hers again. He strode over to the door and shut it never breaking the kiss. He pressed her back into the closed door and ground his hips into her. She gasped and he latched on to her neck sucking lightly and nipping before making his way down to her collar bones.

"I need you." She panted. Sam lifted his head to look at her. He pulled back and set her on her feet He quickly pulled her sleep pants down, dragging her panties with them. She kicked them aside was she worked his pants and boxers down his thighs with one hand and stroked his hard length with the other.

"Now, I need to be in you now." he panted. He reached down and slid his hand between her legs to test her readiness. She was dripping when he slid 2 fingers inside her. She moaned loudly at the intrusion.

"Babe you gotta be quiet." He said against her lips as he lifted her again. She wound her legs around him as he lowered her on to his erection. He bit his lip to keep from moaning and saw her doing the same. He let her adjust to his size for a moment before he pressed her back into the door and started thrusting. Liz gasped and met his eyes as they moved together.

"Harder." She panted and he obliged. They were both panting and moaning quietly. After a few minutes she gasped then bit his shoulder to drown out her cries as she came. Sam grunted as the squeezing of her internal muscles pulled his orgasm from him. He thrust a few more times as the rode out their highs.

"Damn babe, did you draw blood?" he teased as they panted. He rested his forehead against hers as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Don't be it was hot." He teased again and pecked a chaste kiss to her lips. He slapped her ass playfully. "We better clean up." He started carrying her to the bathroom. The movement with him still inside her made her moan. She felt him stiffening as he walked.

"Round 2?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as reached one hand in to turn on the shower.

"Round 2." He agreed, stepping into the shower. He pulled her off him making them both moan. He set her on her feet and spun her around, pressing her chest into the tiles. She arched her back and moaned as he re-entered her in a solid thrust.

45 minutes later, they were finally dressed and joined Paul and Cooper in the kitchen.

"You guys are slow. I couldn't wait no more." Cooper pouted from the breakfast bar with a plate of French toast and sausage. Paul just smirked at them.

"Sorry baby." Liz apologized as she kissed his head. She sat next to him as Paul put a plate in front of her. He grabbed her left hand and inspected the ring.

"Well, done Bro." Paul said, fist bumping Sam when his friend brought a cup of coffee to his fiancée.

"Thanks" Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head then went over and kissed Coop's head, snagging a piece of sausage from the plate.

Cooper glared up at his father and pulled his plate away from him. Sam chuckled as he went to put a plate together for himself

"Congratulations you crazy kids. I am happy for you." Paul leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee. "So, when is the wedding?'

"We've been engaged for like a minute." Liz laughed shaking her head.

"Okay, so initial thoughts?" Paul persisted.

"Whatever Beth wants. The sooner the better in my opinion." Sam answered sitting on the other side of Cooper

"Big Wedding or eloping?" Paul asked.

Liz groaned. "I have no idea," she answered

"Don't worry Babe. You think about it and whatever you want we'll do." Sam assured her.

After breakfast, Sam took Cooper upstairs to wash off the stickiness.

"I'm gonna head to Sam's and get everything done for you guys." Paul said bumping shoulders with her. "You spend time with your boy. We kept everyone away yesterday but pizza party celebration tonight. Charlie, Billy, Jake, Jared, Kim and the kids."

"Sounds good." Liz smiled at her brother.

"You can announce the good news." He smiled back and kissed her forehead. With that he turned and headed out.

Cooper and Sam appeared downstairs a moment later. Cooper ran up to her and hugged her waist.

"I love you Mama." He beamed up at her.

"I love you too Baby." She smiled down at him. She bent and rubbed noses with him. Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she stood her pulled her back into his chest and Cooper wrapped his arms around her. She hummed as she tilted her head back to rest on against his shoulder enjoying the family snuggle.

"What do you want to do today?" Liz asked as they stood together. Cooper's head rested on Sam's arm around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. Sam propped his chin on her shoulder as he looked down at their son.

"I don't know," Coop sighed. He looked up at his parents. "I just want to be with you and Daddy."

"Sounds good to me." Liz said smiling down at him.

"Me too." Sam agreed.

They eventually decided to spend the day at home together. They spent the morning playing board games and watched a movie snuggled together on the couch. Sam made his homemade chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch while Coop helped Liz mix up sugar cookie and gingerbread dough to make Christmas cookies. The afternoon was spent making the cookies and another movie.

When Paul came home that evening, he met Jake and Billy in the yard. He let them in the house. They found Sam sprawled in the corner of the couch, head tipped back lightly snoring. Cooper was in his lap curled into his chest also asleep with a sleeping Liz curled into Sam's side with her arm draped over their son. Paul put the pizzas on the table and joined Billy and Jake snapping pictures of the sleeping family.

"That's a beautiful sight." Billy sighed.

Sam stirred and lifted his head. Blinking he looked around. He looked down at his sleeping son and fiancée smiling. Then he heard Jake chuckling and looked over at the voyeurs.

"Are you just standing there watching us sleep?" he asked in a gravely voice. Liz blinked awake at the sound of his voice

"Yes, you all are just so damn adorable." Jake cooed, teasing.

"That's not creepy at all." Sam muttered. Liz chuckled and leaned up to kiss Sam's cheek. Cooper stirred on his lap.

"Hi Uncle Jake. Hi Big Chief." Coop said when he opened his yes.

Jake strode forward and scooped him out of Sam's Lap into a big hug. "It good to see you home where you belong little man." Jake told him.

"You gave us quite a scare." Billy told him as Jake set him in his lap. Billy hugged the boy too.

"I'm sorry Chief. I never want to be away from home again." Cooper assured him.

"Wait until you are 18 and see if you feel the same." Paul teased as he scooped up his nephew. Everyone chuckled.

Charlie let himself into the house followed closely by JJ.

"COOP!" The boy cried as soon as he spied his friend.

"Hey JJ.' Coop greeted him as Paul set him on his feet.

Jared walked into the house and when he saw Coop, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Cooper ran to him and hugged his waist

"Don't cry Uncle Jay." Cooper said. Jared knelt and took the boy into his arms. "It wasn't your fault. It was the mean lady's fault."

"I was just so scared. We all love you and your Mama so much Bub."

"We love you too, Uncle Jay." Cooper patted his back as Jared released him.

Charlie came in carrying Katie followed by Kim carrying a bakery box.

"Let's get this welcome home party started." She announced and leaned over to kiss Coop's head "I got chocolate cake!"

"YAY!" Cooper and JJ cheered and ran to the table.

Everyone gathered around the table. Liz grabbed paper plates while Paul grabbed the plastic cups for soda. Sam helped settle the boys at the table and everyone was chatting away, happy to be all together.

Jared grabbed Liz in a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She squeezed him tight. "Wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. He's home and she is behind bars where she belongs." She pulled back and cupped his cheek. "Neither one of us blamed you for one second. Never crossed out minds"

"What is that!" Kim screeched. Liz blushed as she noticed she had cupped Jared's cheek with her left hand.

Jared grabbed her hand and looked at it. Liz looked over at Sam to see him beaming.

"OH that! Daddy asked Mommy to marry him so we can be a real family!" Cooper piped up from the table.

Whoops erupted around the room and Jared squeezed her into a hug while Kim threw herself at Sam.

Eventually they all settled down at the table and enjoyed their pizza. Kim peppered Liz with a million questions which Liz laughed off repeating they had only gotten engaged that morning. She did promise to a wedding planning session once the holiday was over.

After pizza and cake the boys went into the playroom while the adults lingered around the table with after dinner coffee.

"Johnston called and let me know that he spoke with the DA and pushed for no bail." Charlie informed them.

"Do you think she will agree?" Sam asked, his arm stretched over the back of Liz's chair.

"With the kidnapping charge, absolutely." Charlie nodded.

"Will she still go on trial for the other charges as well?" Jared asked.

"Yes, as scheduled. Johnston is compiling the case against her and after searching her laptop and house she was renting there is an additional charge of stalking that was added. To the kidnapping charge. There will be an arraignment on those charges on Monday and a separate trial at a later date."

"Jesus." Jacob muttered shaking his head.

"Bottom line is the evidence is enough to send her away for a long time." Charlie sighed.

"Good. Not soon enough." Paul grumbled.

The boys came running back to the table and they changed the subject to finalizing plans for Christmas dinner the following week. Soon the kids became cranky and it was clear it was time to wrap up the party. Cooper got hugs from everyone as they left. Sam slung him over his shoulder and brought him up to get ready for bed while Paul and Liz cleaned up the kitchen. Liz kissed her brother's cheek before heading upstairs.

She found Sam sitting on the edge of their son's bed. The boy already fast asleep.

"Hey." She said quietly as she approached

"Hey.' He smiled up at her as she came to a stop next to him. He looped his arm around her waist. "He was out before the 3rd page."

"It's been a couple of crazy, exhausting days." She mused leaning into his shoulder.

"Mmm hmm." Sam agreed. He leaned his head against her chest.

"Stay tonight?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"You couldn't drag me away." He responded.

She stepped away and leaned over to kiss Cooper's head. Sam did the same and they walked to her room together. She walked over to her dresser to get something to wear to bed. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. She leaned back into him and sighed.

"I love you." He whispered against her skin.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He turned her in his arms to capture her lips. Kissing her deeply he started lifting her sweater. He broke the kiss to pull it over her head and she started working his shirt up.

"No pajamas." He whispered against her lips and pulled her with him to the bed.

"Mmm, naked sleep over." She smiled against his lips.

"Best kind." He chuckled before gently pushing her on the bed.

"Better lock the door." She whispered.

"Right." He muttered and quickly strode over and locked. He turned back to see her shimmy out of her jeans. He quickly shed his and joined her on the bed.

"Make love to me, my fiancée." She said pulling him to her

"With pleasure my bride to be," he answered as she claimed him in a kiss.

Sam worshiped her with his hands, lips and tongue, coaxing orgasm after orgasm from her before they slowly and tenderly made love. After they reached their mutual climax, Sam slipped on his sleep pants and she slipped his shirt on before getting up and making sure the door was unlocked in case Cooper needed them in the night. They both sighed as she snuggled into his side with her head on his chest. He kissed her head as they fell into a satisfied sleep


	12. Chapter 12

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry for the long delay. Writer's block compounded with 50+ hour work weeks had me whipped.**

**Thank you to the new followers/favoriters (Is that a word. Maybe not but it is now)**

**Comments and constructive criticism welcome!**

Chapter 12

The week leading up to Christmas is always hectic. Add in the story of the son of the town's police chief's nephew getting kidnapped by his own officer's psycho ex made it even more hectic in their small town. Missing children are always national news. Especially with a confirmed kidnapping. Happy endings being so rare in these cases, reporters flooded into their little town. The hospital was forced to bring in extra security due to reporters and nosy townsfolk. All day Monday and Tuesday morning, Liz barely left her office to keep disruption to staff and patients down to a minimum. When she left her office to grab some lunch, the wolves descended.

A reporter caught up to her in the cafeteria. How that made it past security she didn't know. Patients, visitors and staff alike were all witness to them chasing Liz back to her office. Once there she called Dr. Cullen as well as her Uncle and Sam. They were all in her office 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen but I can't do this. I can't be the cause of such chaos." She said tearfully.

"I understand." He said softly.

"Charlie, can you or Sam escort me home?"

"Lizzie are you resigning?" Charlie asked gently.

She nodded. "I can't bring this drama to the ED. I've had more time off that all my staff combined due to different circumstances and that is not fair to any of them. Financially I'm okay for quite a while so I can focus on Cooper and figure out my next move."

"I agree, Babe. Since you got here it's been one drama after another. I am sorry for my part in bringing it into your life and that it has followed you here to the hospital. You know I'll take care of you and Cooper." Sam said reaching out to pull her to him.

As she lifted her hands to hug him, Dr. Cullen saw the light glint off her engagement ring.

"It looks like you will be quite busy planning a wedding as well. Congratulations!" he said smiling.

"Thank you." Sam said smiling proudly

"I am sorry to lose you, I truly am. Even with the drama, this ED had run smoother under your leadership than it has since I have been here. I won't require two week's notice form you in light of all the recent stress you haven been under. I'm sure the last 2 days being away from Cooper after what happen must be agony for both of you. You will still get a generous severance package."

Liz opened her mouth to protest but Dr. Cullen raised his hand to stop her.

"It is the least the hospital can do considering it is our former employee that spilled the beans to Emily in the first place. You were well within your right to sue and you didn't. You cleaned up this department and instituted changes we are definitely keeping. You earned every penny in your short time her. Hell, you even managed to take my son down a few pegs. We thank you and owe you for that alone." He grinned at her making Charlie and Sam laugh.

"He has lost some swagger lately." Liz chuckled

"And my wife and I thank you. We love our son but some days..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Cullen. I appreciate you taking a chance on me."

"Best decision I ever made Nurse Swan." He reached out his and she took it. After he shook her hand he lifted to his lips and kissed the back of it. "You keep in touch and let us know how Cooper is doing."

"Will do" she said as he made his way to the door.

He turned back to her with his hand on the door knob. "My adopted son, Emmett was the state trooper who found Cooper. He was asking after him. He really took to the little guy. That boy seems to have a way of drawing people in."

Everyone chuckled because it was true.

"Thank your son for us. After the holiday maybe we can all have dinner together. I know Coop would like to see him again. He was very impressed with all his muscles and his cookies." Liz laughed

"Emmett tends to make an impression. He and his wife Rosalie are great with kids. She is the counselor I recommended." Dr. Cullen chuckled. He bid them farewell and left the office.

"Sam, take the rest of the day off. Get her home save. I'm gonna drive off the vultures." Charlie said. He kissed Liz's head as he left.

Liz sighed and turned to her desk. Sam stepped in behind her and hugged her from behind.

"You sure about this babe?" he asked quietly

"Yeah. I love being a nurse but this job and everything else we have had going on, it's just too much. In the past few months I lost my mom, found out I had a brother, moved to a whole new town, found you again, gained a whole extended family that I adore, been stalked and harassed, My baby had to have emergency surgery then he was kidnapped now I'm engaged to the love of my life. I'm completely overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry babe." He murmured into her hair. She turned and wrapped her arms wound him, holding him close.

"Don't be. Yeah Lot of bad has happened. I miss my Mom, I've been stressed. But being here, right now, in your arms again; knowing we are going home to our son together, it's all worth it. I need a break from drama and be with my family."

"You know I love you. I can support us for as long as you need. I want you to focus on our boy and our wedding." he leaned down and kissed her gently. He leaned his forehead against hers, gazing in her eyes. "Hopefully in a few months we will have another son or daughter to focus on."

She smiled at him. "Maybe sooner than you think" she said. "We haven't used condoms and I haven't been on the pill since I moved."

He smiled wider. "Really? And would you be okay with that?"

"Yes, I love you and I think 5 years between siblings is enough"

"And if you're not?" he asked.

"Just keep trying."

"I like trying." He teased and kissed her deeply. Before things could escalate a tap came on the door.

Reluctantly she stepped away from him and opened the door.

"I hear you need these." Pam said holding up some flattened boxed with a roll of packing tape around her wrist.

"Yes, Thank you." Liz replied holding the door open for her.

"So, you're stealing her away from us, Uley? Gonna keep her barefoot and pregnant in your kitchen?" Pam teased.

"Only if she wants to be." Sam answered winking at Liz who shook her head at their banter.

"Well you do make beautiful babies together. Speaking of your baby, how is he doing?" Pam asked as she quickly assembled a box.

"He is a bit clingy but okay considering. I got a recommendation and made an appointment with a counselor. Apparently, she is Dr Cullen's daughter-in-law." Liz answered as she took her framed diploma off the wall.

"Good, Rose is a great. She does family counseling but specializes in childhood trauma. You give that boy a hug for me. And be sure you visit us and not as a patient." Pam ordered, looking at Sam.

"Yes Ma'am, I will make sure she does." Sam answered.

"Good. I will leave you to it. Don't you dare sneak out without you saying good-bye." She waved as she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Sam helped her packed up all her personal effects in the boxes provided. He carried them out to her car and checked the parking lot for reporters while Liz took a box of files to human resources. They met back in her office as she gathered her coat and bag. She made rounds around the department saying good-bye to her staff. Sam escorted her to her car and kissed her briefly before following her back to the reservation.

"Mama, Daddy!" Cooper yelled when they came in the door. Paul looked up from where they were sitting on the floor playing Chutes and Ladders. Cooper ran over to them hugging Liz around the waist before Sam scooped him up in a hug.

"Sis, what are you two doing home?" Paula asked. He waited patiently while they greeted their son then removed jackets and shoes. Sam secured his gun belt in the safe he had installed in the front closet right after he started spending so much time with Cooper.

"I resigned today after an incident with a reporter in the cafeteria." She explained as she sat on the couch. Sam sat next to her and Cooper climbed up in between them.

"Oh Kay." Paul said drawing the word out.

"I was police escort home." Sam explained shrugging.

"I can't do it anymore. I've missed almost as much time as I have put in. And after this latest drama I just can't do it anymore. I'm fried. I just want to focus on my family and take a few breaths."

Paul nodded. "I get it. I don't know how you walked out the door the last 2 mornings."

"Hardest thing I've ever done." Liz admitted sighing. Cooper was leaning against her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked down at him and smiled. "I need some one on one time with my number one man." Cooper beamed up at her.

"Hey, I thought I was your number one man." Sam pouted.

"You're a close number two." She teased and stretched up to kiss his protruding lip making Coop giggle.

"Am I number three?" Paul asked.

"Top five anyway." She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her making Copper laugh loudly.

Cooper and Paul returned to their game while Liz and Sam both went upstairs to change out of work clothes. Some of Sam's clothes had migrated to the house over the weekend so he changed into a pair of soft worn in jeans and a long sleeve white Henley. Liz changed into a pair of gray leggings and an over-sized purple sweater. They rejoined Cooper and Paul in the living room as they were cleaning up their board game. Paul decided to go check in at the gym since they were home.

"Mama?" Coop asked as Sam took the game back into the play room

"Yes, Baby?" she responded.

"Does resign mean you don't have to work no more?" he asked

"Yup, no more work for a while, anyway. I am going to stay home and take care of you." She answered, kissing his head.

"I like that idea." He smiled up at her.

"Me too!" she agreed.

"Me three!" Sam agreed, joining them on the couch again.

"When you get married will we still live here with Uncle Paul or at Daddy's house?" Cooper asked.

"We really haven't had a chance to talk about that yet, Bud." Sam responded.

"Maybe we should talk about this all together as a family." Liz suggested.

"Paul needs to be a part of the discussion too." Sam said.

"Yes, definitely." she agreed.

With reporters still in La Push and Forks, the family stayed at home. Liz caught up on housework while Sam helped Cooper clean his room and helped with the laundry. Paul came home around 5:30 with Chinese food and they all sat at the table.

As they dished out their food, Liz told Paul about Coop's questions earlier.

"So, what are your thoughts?" Paul asked Sam.

"I don't want them to have to move again so soon." Sam admitted. "Coop is just started really settling here."

"Babe, you just got your house back after everything. Don't you want you stay there?" Liz asked him.

"A house is a house. I have more bad memories than good in that house. Home is where you and our son are. I know that there are tribe members that would be interested in my place. I didn't want that she-devil in my family home. Another family could benefit from the size of the house." Sam smiled at her as he grasped her hand on the table.

"This place is bigger for when you give me more nieces and nephews to spoil." Paul mused.

"You know, most guys don't want their baby sisters to get knocked up." Liz rolled her eyes at him as Sam chuckled.

"Am I gonna have a baby sister like JJ?" Cooper asked.

"Maybe someday, Buddy." Liz answered.

"I will be a good big brother." Cooper told her, his tone very serious.

"We know you will, Bud. Give it time." Sam assured him, ruffling his son's hair. "What do you think? Where should we live?"

"Well I like my room here. And my fort out back in the coolest." He answered

Paul clapped his hands together. "That decides it then."

"Decides it?" Liz asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I told you when I first offered, I have no problem letting you and Coop have this house. You have as much right to it as I do. You never received any other inheritance from our father and grandparents. I got the money for the gym and I put a little away for Coop. I have the apartment above the gym. It is more than big enough for a bachelor and it has a guest room. All I ask is a couple of family meals a week and plenty in time with Cooper for uncle nephew bonding fun." Paul said winking at his nephew.

Liz turned to Sam. "And you are absolutely sure you are okay with giving up your house?" she asked.

"100%. I just want to be with you and Coop and this place is already all set up for him. I don't want to disrupt him with another move. I just want to add some security to this place." Sam assured her.

"Like I said, it's decided." Paul held up his cup. "Let's toast to new beginnings"

Everyone picked up their cups and clinked them together shouting "New Beginnings" making Cooper giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning, a very excited Cooper jumped onto his parents before dawn. Sam had moved most of his clothes and essentials the morning after their discussion with Paul. He groaned when his son's small body made contact with his.

"What time is it?" he groaned as he rolled over and trapped the boy under his arm. It felt like he had just gotten to sleep after his first-time playing Santa Claus. Cooper wiggled in his arm, giggling.

Liz sighed and rolled enough to look at the alarm clock. "5:30 am. Welcome to Christmas morning with kids, babe." She answered and she pulled Copper to her. She kissed his head, "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas Mama. Merry Christmas Daddy. SANTA CAME! I'm gonna go get Uncle Paul." The boy announced and wiggled off the bed. He ran out to his uncle's room to wake him in a similar fashion.

"I wish I could bottle that energy." Sam groaned as he flopped on to his back.

"We would be billionaires" Liz agreed as she get out of bed. "Come on, Daddy. Santa came!" she teased. She leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled up at her and got of bed. He followed her out pulling a t-shirt over his head as he walked. Cooper flew by them headed downstairs.

"Careful on the stairs." Liz called after him

"Can we bottle that energy?" Paul asked yawning as he followed them down the stairs making Sam and Liz laugh.

"OH MY GOSH! HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" Cooper was screaming in the living room. They came around the corner to see the awestruck boy frozen in front of the tree that had gifts spilling out from under it reaching half way across the room.

"Some one must have been a very good boy this year." Liz laughed as Sam hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Paul joined his nephew, ruffling his mess hair. "Wow, Bud. I hope some of those are for me too. What do you say we find out?" he asked

Cooper grinned up at his uncle. "Mama has a rule. Only stocking presents while she makes the coffee."

"That's a good rule." Sam agreed as he and Paul chuckled. He kissed Liz's temple and went to make the coffee while Paul helped Cooper get his stocking from where is was hanging.

Cooper dumped the contents out and started tearing through the small package that included matchbox cars and mini Lego sets. Sam returned once the coffee was done with 2 streaming mugs and handed one to Liz. Paul got up and went to get his own mug as Sam joined her on the couch.

"So, any other rules Mama?" Sam asked.

"Not really. I usually let Cooper open his presents then make breakfast while he plays. After breakfast I throw the dinner in the over to start cooking. Then I get him bathed and let him play some more while I shower and dress."

"Mama, can we start?" Cooper asked.

"As soon as Uncle Paul has his coffee." Liz smiled at her son who was bouncing on his knees in excitement.

"I'm back. Let's hand out some gifts." Paul announced as he set his coffee on the table and joined Coop in front of the tree.

Paul helped Cooper read the tags and he would scamper over and deliver the presents to his parents. Everyone waited until they had gone through all the packages. The ones for their guests coming over later remained under the tree.

Cooper ripped open his presents while Liz snapped pictures with the new camera Paul gave her last night. Sam bought her a beautiful locket with picture of her mother on one side and him and Coop on the other. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed him in thanks. She had helped Copper pick out gifts for Sam but was waiting until later to give him her gift from her. She had also gotten him and Cooper coordinating Batman and Robin t-shirts as it was their new favorite thing to watch and play together. Cooper received every toy he even mentioned liking.

as well as a Wii and age appropriate games.

Once everything was opened, Paul helped his sister cook breakfast while Sam played with his son.

Paul gave her a side hug as she placed the last of the pancakes on the platter.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly.

"For what?" she asked looking up at him.

"For agreeing to move into this house. For giving me a chance to be a brother and an uncle. For giving my brother the family he always wanted. You have no idea how much love and happiness you have brought to our lives." He said, making her tear up. He kissed her forehead. "I love you baby sister."

"I lover you too big brother" she choked out and turned to hug him tightly. When she pulled away, he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead again. She sniffled and smiled up at him.

"Uleys, breakfast is ready!" Paul yelled and they heard Cooper come running into the kitchen

"I am Swan-Uley, Uncle Paul." Cooper glared at him.

"Yes, sir, you are." Paul answered, giving him a mock solute before slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him to the table.

Breakfast was full of Coop's excitement over his toys and seeing JJ later. Sam took kitchen clean up duties and put the ham in the oven while Liz went to shower. By the time she returned downstairs, Cooper was clean and dressed in his Robin t-shirt playing in the living room.

"Hey bud. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Daddy is in the shower and Uncle Paul was taking out the trash." He said not looking up from his Legos.

She looked around and noticed all the wrapping paper and boxes had been cleaned up. Sam joined them, wearing his Batman t-shirt.

"Okay now this I need a picture of." She said going to get her new camera. Her guys did their best super hero poses while she snapped away laughing at their antics.

"Hey what about me?" Paul asked jumping into frame wearing the Superman t-shirt Cooper had picked out for him. There were more superhero poses and giggles.

"OK we need pictures with Mama." Paul declared and took the camera from his sister. Picture taking continued for another 10 or 15 minutes with different groupings. Cooper got bored with it and asked his Dad to help him with the batman play set he got from Santa.

Liz sat on the couch scrolling through the pictures from the camera smiling. It amazed her how 10 short months ago she felt like she lost her family when her mother died. Now she was closer to her Uncle, Billy and Jake. She had her brother. And she finally gave Cooper the one thing she always wanted him to have, his Daddy. Paul plopped on the couch next to her.

"Whatcha thinking about, Sis?" he asked slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"How lucky I am. I miss my mom, so much, but I am so blessed to have you and the guys in my life." Liz smiled at him. "As much as I miss her, I can't help but think if she hadn't gotten sick and passed, I wouldn't have found out about you. I never would have found Sam again. I can't imagine my life without you guys."

"She and the spirits worked together to bring you here to us. I'm sorry you miss you Mom. I know how that feels. I am so glad they led you here to us. We all needed a family and that is what we got." He said kissing the top of her head.

Sam looked over at them and smiled before his son demanded his attention again.

Jared and family arrived a few minutes later quickly followed by Jake and Billy. Charlie was working as he normally did the holidays to give his officers the day off. They would split the holidays into 12 hour shifts with designated on call officers. Sam was completely off and he would cover New Year's Day for Charlie.

He boys were spoiled beyond belief as was Katie. Paul had even bought his goddaughter a princess playhouse for her room. Billy had found some old home movies from when her mother was a girl right up to their yearly vacations together and had them converted to DVD for her from him and Jacob. She did shed a few tears during the day but Paul or Sam were right there to comfort her and distract Cooper if needed.

Dinner was delicious with Liz making the ham and sides and Kim taking care of the desserts. Billy even made an amazing apple cobbler that was his wife's special recipe.

Charlie arrived just as they finished dessert and Paul jumped up and made him a plate. He ate while everyone else relaxed and told stories of past Christmases at the table. By the end of the night, Liz was exhausted. Charlie left at the same time as Billy and Jake when the snow started. Cooper and JJ had both passed out in the playroom and Katie was napping in the portable crib Paul had bought just for that purpose.

"Why don't you guys crash her tonight?" Paul asked, looking out the window at the snow that had picked up, Visibility had diminished drastically.

"No sense waking the kids. I wouldn't want you driving in this anyway." Sam agreed when he and Jared joined Paul at the window.

"Yeah I don't want to risk it." Jared agreed. Then he looked over at Liz. "Good thing someone bought us all clothes for Christmas." He teased.

Liz and Kim giggled at him. They got up and cleaning up the mess. Paul ran upstairs and changed the sheets on his bed allowing Jared and Kim to take his room and Liz made up the couch for him. Sam and Jared carried the boys upstairs. When it was done, he handed a sleeping Katie to her mother and carried the crib upstairs for her.

Liz followed them up and got some pajamas of her for Kim to borrow while Paul gave Jared a pair of sleep pants to borrow. She changed and shut off all but the bedside lamp in the bedroom.

Sam joined her after double checking that the house was locked up.

"Everyone settled?" she asked as he closed the door

He nodded stripped off his jeans. She tossed him a pair of sleep pants making him pout.

"We have a full house including 2 extra kids that aren't hours. No walking around in boxers, babe." She teased.

"I suppose that means no mommy, daddy fun time then." He sighed, teasing as he pulled on the pants and turned the blankets down on the bed.

"One night won't kill you." She laughed at him as he sat on the bed waiting for her. She went to the closet and pulled out a box. She set in on the bed.

"What's this?" he asked as she sat.

"This is my gift to you." She answered.

Sam opened the box and pulled out the item on top out. It was a hand knit blue baby blanket.

"That is the blanket my mother knit for me to bring Cooper home in." she explained.

He pulled out the next item. It was a scrapbook. He flipped it open and on the first page was a series of pictures of Liz. Every month, Jenny had taken a picture of her daughter with a sign hanging on the wall with the weeks on it. Sam ran his finger over the picture taken just days before she went into labor.

"Now you know what I looked like pregnant." She said quietly. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"This is the best gift you could have ever given me." He whispered. She had shown him baby pictures of Cooper of course. He had gone through the baby book. This box contained more mementos from her pregnancy and Cooper's first year.

Among the scrapbooks and baby shoes and clothes she packed away was a package wrapped in blue tissue paper and a tag that said "To my Daddy". He looked up at her again, brow furrowed in question.

"When Mom got to weak to care for him, we enrolled him in a daycare. The girls that work there didn't know the story of Cooper's father." She explained as he carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a set of tiny hand prints set in ceramic and "I love my Daddy" and "Cooper age 2" painted on it. "For Father's Day they made hand prints of all the kids. I couldn't bear to get rid of it. I always held out some small hope we would meet again."

They both had tears flowing down their cheeks. Sam ran his fingers over the tiny hand prints. He set the keepsake on the nightstand and moved the box onto the floor. He pulled Liz into his arms and held her tight.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

"You're welcome." She whispered. He pulled back and kissed her gently. When he pulled away from her again, he smiled.

"Best Christmas, Ever." He murmured before kissing her again and gently laying her on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**I know it's been awhile. Writer block hit me like a freight train. Plus we have been on overtime at work and I have been pulling 50 to 60 hours a week for the past few months. After staring at 2 screens for 8 to 12 hours a day that last thing I want to do is open my personal laptop!**

**Struggling with how to wrap it all up. But I do have a couple more chapters I am editing. Again I am beta less. All mistakes are mine and my dyslexic fingers.**

Chapter 13

The day after Christmas, Sam was called into work early. The snow had made the road treacherous and there were multiple accidents in town. He kissed a sleeping Liz and Cooper before climbing in his truck, thankful for 4-wheel drive and snow chains he though to put on the day before.

He didn't pull back in the driveway until 8pm. He was exhausted but smiled when he saw a little face peering out the front window. Never in a million year could he have imagined what would feel like to come home to what truly felt like a home. His fiancée and his son were on the other side of that door waiting for him. He bounded up the front steps despite his fatigue.

"Daddy!" Cooper shouted as he threw open the door. Sam scooped him up and blew a raspberry on his neck as he stepped through the door. His son laughed in his arms hugging his neck tightly.

"Hey buddy. How was your first day at home with Mama?" Sam asked as he toed of his boots and made his way toward the kitchen where he could see Liz standing at the sink.

"It was awesome. JJ came over and we builded a snowman in the back yard. Mama made us cocoa and pasghetti for lunch."

"Spaghetti, Bud. Mama made spaghetti." Sam corrected him

"That's what I said." Cooper scowled at him. Sam chuckled. He set the boy on his feet.

"Go pick a book for us to read." He instructed. After the boy scampered off, Sam wound his arms around his love's waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"And how was your day, Mama?" Sam asked quietly and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"A little tiring with 2 almost 5-year olds still on a Christmas high." She answered turning in his arms to kiss him. "You look exhausted babe." She frowned.

"Long day. Lots of accidents. A gas leak at Newton's Outfitters. Shoplifting punks at the music store. A near miss with a sled across the road." He sighed. "I thought people were supposed to stay inside when the weather sucked."

Liz chuckled and nipped his Adam's apple. "It was always busy in the ED too. There is plate in the fridge for you. You eat, I'll bathe. Then you can read." Even when he worked an evening shift Sam always used his dinner break to read to Cooper every night.

"Thanks for letting him stay up for me." He kissed her again.

"You got here just in time." She sighed. She released him and went up to get Coop in the bath.

Sam warmed his dinner in the microwave and went to lock his service pistol in the safe while it counted down. He sat at the counter and ate, washing it down with a glass of water before loading

his dirty dished in the dishwasher. He started it before heading upstairs. He shed his uniform shirt as he walked.

"Daddy" Cooper called hearing him on the stairs. Sam detoured into the boy's room. Liz took his shirt from as she passed him, taking it to the laundry. Father and Son settled on the bed for their nightly ritual.

Once Coop was tucked in, Sam went to the room he now shared with Liz. She was sitting at her desk in the office she set up in the other room of the master suite. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You look exhausted, Babe."

"I'm whupped. I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Absolutely." she answered getting up from the desk chair.

Sam quickly locked the bedroom door and headed into their bathroom. She pulled the hair tie out of her ponytail and followed him in. He was stripping off his pants as she entered. She licked her lips as she eyes him up and down,

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "See something you like Beautiful Girl?"

"Yup" she answered popping her lips on the p. "One hot hunk of man and he's all mine." She purred as she sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Forever, Baby." He agreed and bent down to meet her lips.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed. Sam's hand went to her jean popping the buttons open and shoving them down her legs taking her panties with them. She helped him push them down and kicked the, off. She pulled back from him and lifted her sweater and tank top off. He immediately unclasped her bra ad rid her of it flinging it toward the hamper. Liz hooked her fingers in his boxers and started working them down his hips. His fingers found her folds and started rubbing, testing her wetness. He found that bundle of nerves and pinched it making her gasp before starting to run circles on it. His lips attacked her neck as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"Please, please" she begged.

He didn't respond, He simply picked her up making her squeal. He set her on the vanity and pulled her legs apart, stepping between them. She grabbed his hard member and guided him to her. He thrust forward, sheathing himself in her in one thrust. He moaned and she bit her lip.

"This is going to be fast and hard baby." He panted as he pulled back.

"God yes, please." She groaned.

He surged forward again and started a punishing rhythm. She clutched is shoulders as he pounded into her relentlessly.

"You are so wet and tight." He panted.

"I'm close." She grunted.

"Cum with me beautiful." He growled and slipped has hand between them and rubbed her sensitive button in time with thrusts. She stifled her scream against his shoulder as she exploded on him. Her release triggered his and he swiveled his hips riding out as he filled her with his seed.

Sam kissed her again before lifting her up and carrying her into the shower. He stood with her under the spray.

"You going to let me down?" she asked.

"It would be easier to wash up that way." He mused. He pecked her lips again before withdrawing from her and setting heron her feet. They washed each other exchanging sweet kissed her and there. After the shower they dried each other. Sam put on a pair of sleep pants and Liz donned her the silk pajamas she received for Christmas. She quickly combed out her wet hair and plaited it before going to unlock the door.

"Where you are going, Beautiful?" he asked.

"Gonna grab a bottle of water. You want one?" she answered.

"No thanks." He smiled at her before climbing into bed and flipping the TV on.

Liz wandered down the stairs. Paul was in the kitchen, eating leftovers. She patted him on the shoulder as she passed him.

"You know the shower does nothing to drown out you guys." He remarked, smirking at her.

Liz grabbed a water from the fridge and shrugged. "Coop sleeps like the dead so…"

Paul laughed and shook his head. "At least soon I won't be subjected to hearing my sister banging her boyfriend."

"Maybe you can start doing some banging of your own." She teased as she headed back upstairs to her waiting fiancée.


	14. Chapter 14

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

*****AUTHOR" NOTE*****

**I thought since I have been a sucky updater, I would do two chapter before logging into the work computer today. For the curious I am a clinical review nurse doing prior authorization of medical equipment. Hence the two screen I mentioned in my AN.**

**Hope you enjoy. As always review and comments are always welcome and appreciated.**

Chapter 14

New Year's Eve found them all gathered at what was now Liz and Sam's place. Jared, Kim and the kids were spending the night again as the boy's had begged for what they called "family sleepover". The boys tried to stay up until midnight but lost the fight around 10:30. Sam and Jared tucked them in. Katie was already asleep in Paul's room. They watched the ball drop on TV then headed to bed.

Sam woke Liz in the morning to kiss her good-bye before his shift. She decided to get up and start breakfast. She found Kim in the kitchen feeding Katie breakfast. The baby was sitting in a highchair that Paul had on hand.

"Good morning." Kim greeted. "I already made coffee."

"I love you, woman," Liz sighed and grabbed herself a cup. Since the boys were still asleep, she sat on one of the stools and watched Kim and her daughter. "Where's Jay?"

"Billy called him this morning, He had a pipe burst at the house, so he went over to see if he can fix the damage

"Must be nice to be married to the Rez construction expert."

"Typical contractor though. So busy with working on other people's homes his own gets neglected" She sighed "Have you guys talked about a date at all yet." She asked, scooping oatmeal into Katie's waiting mouth.

"We literally haven't had time. With the holidays, getting Cooper started with the therapist and Sam starting to move in, we have been running like crazy people."

"How did his first session go?" Kim asked

"Good. He seemed to like Dr. Hale or Rosie as he called her. Some to find out she is the wife of the state trooper that found Cooper. Who happens to be Dr. Cullen's adopted son."

"Wow, small world!" Kim observed.

"Sure is. "Liz agreed.

"So, the holidays are over" Kim hinted

Liz laughed at her. "Only just." She teased

"Oh, come on! You know you can't wait to marry that man." Kim exclaimed. Katie screeched in agreement.

"You're right. We missed so much time. I can honestly say he is the only man I have ever loved." Liz sighed.

"You have been through so much. It could have torn you apart. You could have blamed him for Emily taking Coop." Kim got up to get a wet paper towel and started washing Katie's face. The baby struggled against her mother in vain.

"You know, the thought never entered my mind. It's not his fault she is bat shit crazy." Liz replied.

"She really is. You know she moved herself into his house after about 1 month of dating. She didn't even ask, just showed up with her shit. Then had the balls to tell him he had to kick me and Jay out. We were staying there while the plumbing was fixed in our house. JJ was about 6 weeks old."

"She is ballsy!" Liz exclaimed

"I honestly don't know how they lasted as long as they did. Oh wait, yes, I do, she wouldn't leave. He tried multiple times to break up with her. She would worm her way back in somehow. She is a master manipulator. We all tried to tell him. I think he was in love with the idea of her, not her, you know."

"Well she is gone now. Hopefully for a very, very long time." Liz said.

"Trial starts tomorrow. Are you going?" Kim asked as she lifted Katie from her seat.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can face her without trying to rip her face off." Liz answered honestly.

"You should go, flash that rock in her face." Liz giggled. "She wanted ring from him so bad. At least he was smart enough to avoid that."

"That is so petty. I'll send her a wedding invitation instead" Liz retorted. Both women broke into laughter as Paul joined them with both boys hanging from his back.

"I heard that, and I like the way you think." He smirked at his sister as she lifted her son from his back.

" I was only kidding" she told him. She kissed Coop's "Good Morning, Baby."

"Morning Mama." He replied. "Can we have Uncle Paul's French toast today?"

"You have to ask Uncle Paul." She told him and set him down.

"Already on it. You Mama's get the day off." Paul said over his shoulder as he rummaged through the fridge, gathering his supplies.

Cooper joined JJ making faces at Katie so she would laugh. She smiled at her son playing with the baby girl.

"I saw that." Kim whispered as Liz sat back at the table.

"What?" Liz asked

"The 'I want another baby' look" Kim replied.

Liz sighed watching the boys with Katie. "I do. I really do. We both do." She admitted. The boys ran off to the playroom, bored with playing with the baby. Katie started to fuss so Kim set some toys on the tray of the highchair.'

"With the way you two go at it, I won't be surprised if in 9 months we have a new addition," Paul teased.

"You want a little one so bad then find yourself a girl." Liz retorted.

"Think I can get one to just be a surrogate? I just want the kid not the girl." He mused as he whipped his egg mixture.

"Aww is Pauly's biological clock ticking?" Kim teased.

Paul shrugged. "I just love kids. I do want little monsters of my own one day. I was actually thinking of adding some kids martial arts classes at the gym."

"You know JJ and Coop would be the first ones signed up." Liz told him.

"Do you think other parents would sign their kids up?" he asked, unsure of the idea.

"Definitely. Martial arts are great for discipline and an outlet for kids to get out any aggression." Liz answered. "I had looked into it for Coop in Tacoma."

"I think I will do a poll on the gym's Facebook page." He thought out loud.

"Good idea, But I think you will find plenty of interest." Kim said.

Paul turned back to the counter and started the process of cooking the French toast. Liz got up and got some fruit out of the fridge and started cutting it up. Kim took Katie out of her highchair when she started to whine and took her to join, he boys in the playroom. About 15 minutes later they called the boys in for breakfast.

Paul's gym was closed for the day so after cleaning the kitchen, he bundled up the boys and took them outside to play in the snow. Katie was fussy so Kim took her to see if she would nap. Liz was making another pot of coffee when Jared walked in.

"Hey Liz. Where is everyone?" he asked sitting at the counter.

"Paul and the boys are outside. Kim is trying to get little miss cranky to nap." Liz answered. She held up the coffee pot as he spoke, and Jared nodded. She poured him a mug and handed it as he sat at the counter.

"Thanks, Billy called at 5am. Got him fixed up. Thankfully I had the right materials in my work van."

"Hungry? Paul made his French toast?" Liz.

"Yes please!" Jared answered. "I don't know what he does but he makes the best French toast I have ever eaten!"

"I know. He won't even share the recipe with me." Liz laughed as she heated up a plate for him.

Kim joined them and they sat chatting with him as he ate. They could hear the boys and Paul laughing and yelling in the back yard. The phone rang, Liz got up and grabbed it. "Hello"

"Lizzie, are you alone?" Charlie asked.

"No everyone is here. What's up?"

"I need you to get to the hospital. There was an accident and Sam got hurt." He explained.

"What? What happened?" she cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It looks like someone ran his cruiser off the road. Sam was able to call in the vehicle information and we got the guy."

"How bad is he hurt?" she demanded.

"I don't know. They rushed him into the ED then up to surgery. I'm on my way to the hospital for details."

"I gotta throw some clothes on." She mumbled and hung up. She turned to run upstairs and ran into Jared's chest. He wrapped his arm around her as the tears started. Paul barreled through the door at Kim's shout.

"What happened? What's going on?" Jared asked.

"There was an accident. Someone ran Sam off the road. He's in surgery." She got out through her sobs. Jared passed her off to Paul. The boys stood to the side solemn and silent. "Why, why does this shit keep happening to us?"

"I don't know Baby Sister. I don't know." Paul murmured rubbing her back. "Come on. Get some clothes on and let's go see what is going on." He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

Liz nodded numbly and quickly headed up to change.

"Uncle Paul, is my Daddy gonna be alright?" Cooper asked quietly. Paul knelt in front of him and helped him strip off his coat.

"Your Daddy is one of the strongest men I know. He will be okay." He answered before hugging his nephew. He looked up at Jared and Kim

Jared nodded in response the silent question "Don't even worry about it, we got him."

Liz reappeared dressed and Cooper ran to her, hugging her waist.

"Mama, give Daddy hugs from me so he will feel better." He told her looking up with tears in his eyes.

"I will baby. I will make sure I call you in a little while." She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Cooper released her and went to stand with JJ again.

"We'll call when we know something." Paul promised as they left.

He drove as fast as he dared in his truck. He dropped her at the emergency room exit and went to park. Charlie's cruiser was already there.

Liz ran in and saw Pam at the desk. Pam looked up when she heard the doors.

"I knew you would be here soon." Pam said giving her a hug.

"How is he?" Liz demanded, pulling away

"He was conscious when they brought him in. He had a severe compound fracture of the left tibia and fibula. Dr Cullen has him in the OR now doing an ORIF. He's got some bumps and bruises a decent lac to the head but he's stable."

"Oh, thank god." Liz cried.

"Come on, I'll walk you up to the waiting room. Charlie is with the jackass who was driving the other car." Pam started to usher her to the elevator.

Paul ran in looking around. He saw them and quickly made his way over.

"He okay?" Paul asked.

"Not too bad. He broke both bones in his left lower leg, so they have to surgically fix them.

He has a cut on his head and some bumps and bruises. He is stable according to Pam.

"Thank the Spirits" Paul sighed and pulled her into a hug.

Shouting could be heard from one of the rooms and Edward Cullen came flying out into the hall, landing on his back. Paul and Liz ran over with several staff members. In the room, Charlie was struggling with the person on the bed. Paul quickly joined him to help.

"Newton! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He screamed. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and shoved him down on the bed. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't knock you out the old-fashioned way, no medications necessary,"

Liz was helping Edward stand as she watched the men in the exam room.

"Get your hands off me Lahote." The man growled at him

"You are in no position to order anyone around, Newton. Under the influence at this time of the morning? How your parents ended up with a loser like you for a kid I'll never know." Charlie said.

As the guy was distracted the nurses managed to her him in restraints.

"Hey! You can't do this!" he screamed.

"Actually, for the safety of my staff, they can." Edward informed him. Liz noticed another nurse on the floor holding her head. Liz had to restrain herself from running in to help her.

"I think we can add a couple assault charges on him. Do you want to press charges, Dr Cullen?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely Chief Swan." Edward smirked at the patient. "There is nothing physically wrong with him. He may be hurting when he comes down off his high. Thankfully we got enough blood for a tox screen before the assault."

The man on the bed finally calmed. He finally spied Liz in the hall.

"If it isn't Uley's little whore." He sneered.

"That is my sister you piece of shit." Paul said getting him his face. "She is no whore."

The guy opened his mouth again.

"That is also my niece so I would think long and hard before you speak again. I might just forget I'm wearing the badge." Charlie warned.

He glared at Liz again but wisely kept his mouth shut. Paul exited the room and ushered Liz to the elevators.

"I swear, we never had this much excitement around here until you showed up." Pam joked.

"Yeah, great. I love being a drama magnet, said no one ever." Liz retorted rolling her eyes. Paul and Pam just chuckled as they rode the elevator up to the surgical floor.

"If you need anything, let me know." Pam said hugging Liz again before returning to the ED.

They were joined by Charlie a short time later. "Hey kids. Any word?" he asked as he sat next to Liz. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a side hug.

"Not yet." She muttered.

"He'll be okay, Lizzie." Charlie said quietly.

"I'm just sick of bad shit happening to us. It's come in waves since Mom got sick." She said tearing up.

"I know sweet girl." Charlie kissed her temple. "They say that God only gives you what he thinks you can handle. Apparently, God thinks you are a badass."

Liz chuckled, as did Paul. "Well I'm calling uncle. He can give us a break for a while." She sighed and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

They sat together in silence, waiting. They could hear nurses moving around and snippets of conversation. Ever the rumor mill, she heard the of the events that transpired in the ED retold and embellished of course. She rolled her eyes listening.

"Not your zoo, not your monkeys anymore little sister." Paul said quietly. Liz snorted and laughed in response making Charlie chuckle.

After about 45 minutes of waiting with little conversation, Dr. Cullen appeared in the door in blue surgical scrubs.

"Nurse Swan, we must stop meeting this way." He teased crossing the room to shake her hand.

"I agree, Dr Cullen. How is Sam?"

"Well it was a nasty fracture, but we have pinned and plated him back together. Not too much tissue damage so I was able to close him up. He'll have quite the scar. The head lac was stapled and looks good. We did a cat scan of his head which was clear so no head injury. He's going to have to be strict non weight bearing on that leg until it heals. Sorry Charlie, but he's off duty until further notice. Overall, he's in decent shape. They are settling him in post-op then I'll have them let you back there." He explained.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen." Liz said exhaling a huge sigh of relief.

"All in a day's work. I don't want to see any of you back in my OR for a good long time." He smiled at her, patting her shoulder. He shook hands with Paul and Charlie before leaving.

Liz stood and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She called the house and Jared answered.

"How is he?" he demanded.

"He's out of surgery. They had to fix his broken leg. Other than a cut to his head and few bumps and bruises he is okay." She managed to get out before the tears of relief started flowing.

"Oh, thank the Spirits!' Jared exclaimed. He then repeated the information to Kim.

"Billy and Jake are here too. They came when they heard. You doing okay, Mama?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'll be better when I can see him." She answered.

A nurse came in and looked around "Mrs. Uley?" she asked. Liz waved to her

"Jay I gotta go. They came to take me to him. Tell Coop I will call him as soon as Sam can talk to him."

"Will do. Talk to you later." He assured her

Liz hung up and approached the nurse. "You have to turn off your phone." the nurse said with a haughty attitude.

Liz rolled her eyes and made sure the girl saw her turn off her phone. She looked her up and down making sure to take note of her name.

"Follow me I will take you to Sam." The nurse all but sneered.

Paul joined her and whispered in her ear. "She's been after Sam since high school," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "If you're good I'm gonna run and grab some stuff he's gonna want."

"Thanks Paul." She kissed his cheek and the nurse grunted.

"I'm off too I have to look at the dash cam footage. I will pop in later, Sweetie, bring you some real food." Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." She smiled at him.

She turned and followed the grumpy nurse toward the post-op unit.

"I know you're not Mrs. Uley. Sammy isn't married." The nurse sniffed.

"Priscilla is it?" Liz asked using her name from her tag. The woman nodded. "Well Priscilla, the ring on my left third finger says I am as good as Mrs. Uley as I will be officially not long from now. I am also the former nurse manager of the ED in this hospital, so I know exactly which supervisors to report your unprofessional manner to."

Priscilla glared at her. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're so special." She sneered.

"Maybe because I am a damn good nurse and a genuinely nice person. Don't mistake my kindness for weakness, Nurse Jones." Liz snapped. They had arrived at Sam's bed. Liz turned to the nurse. "Don't worry I will be speaking to your supervisor before I leave tonight."

Nurse Jones huffed and stomped her way to the desk. Dr Cullen was at the desk he looked up and when he saw who is was, he rolled his eye, grinning at Liz. She shrugged back at him

"You causing trouble, Beautiful Girl?" Sam croaked behind her.

"Me? Never." She answered moving to his side. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey, I wasn't done with you yet." He pouted when she pulled away.

"Okay dopey. Keep it PG in the hospital please. Can't let them think I am taking advantage of a wounded officer of the law." She teased. She felt much better being able to see him herself.

"It's not taking advantage if I am willing." He retorted.

She chuckled and leaned over to kiss him again. His hand came up to grasp the back of her neck, holding her in place. She relinquished control to him and let him kiss her thoroughly.

"I love you." He sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She murmured. "I was so scare when Charlie called."

"I'll be okay. It will take more than a car accident to keep me away from you and Coop." he smiled at her. She pulled back a little and looked him over. She gently brushed his hair back from the bandage on his forehead.

"Coop is worried too we have to call him as soon as you can." She told him. She sat on the edge of his be facing him. "We can't lose you, Sam."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me." He assured her. He picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him. She heard a throat clearing behind her and turned to see Nurse Jones.

"Yes?" Liz asked, coldly.

"I need to check his vitals." She answered.

"No one is stopping you. He's got another arm." Liz snapped.

Nurse Jones rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the bed and set about her work. Sam was playing with the ring on Liz's left hand.

"When are you going to marry me, Beautiful?" he asked, watching the nurse in his peripheral vision.

"How about we discuss it when you are not under the influence of pain medication." Liz laughed.

"Promise me it will be soon."

"As soon as you can stand on that leg at the altar, I will marry you." Liz promised "But No pushing your recovery. You will follow doctor's orders, or I will kick your butt."

"Yes, Nurse Swan" he replied kissing her hand again.

Nurse Jones finished her check and left them alone, again stomping away.

"Why is it every woman named Priscilla is a raging bitch." Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow at Liz.

Liz laughed out loud making the staff look over to them. "I have no idea. She is just jealous I snagged the hottest guy in Forks and La Push."

"You sure did, Baby." Sam grinned at her as his eyelids started to droop.

"You rest, Babe. I'm not going anywhere." She promised and kissed his forehead. She slid off the bed and on to the chair. He was still clutching her hand even in his sleep.

Liz watched him doze and ignored the noise round them. He seemed as anxious to marry her as she was to marry him. She thought about when and what type of wedding they should have as he rested. Dr. Cullen approached to check him one final time. Sam woke up as Carlisle moved the blanket to reveal his leg.

"Hey, Doc. What's the verdict?" Sam asked

"Well, we put Humpty Dumpty back together again. You may set off some metal detectors with this leg." He teased. He put his fingers on top of Sam's foot locating the pulse. "You have great blood flow to the foot. You should heal up fine as long as you follow instructions. You are completely off this leg for at least 6 weeks, no exceptions."

"Yes sir. I'm sure my girl will make sure of it." Sam assured him.

"I'm sure she will. We're going to get you moved to a regular room. I let the staff now that Cooper is allowed to visit. Being chief of staff has it perks." Dr Cullen smiled at them.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen." Sam said shaking his hand.

"Invite me to the wedding and we'll call it even.' Carlisle teased.

"Will do as soon as he picks the date." Sam smiled at Liz. Dr Cullen laughed and patted Liz shoulder before departing.

The patient care techs soon arrived, and Liz followed them as they wheeled him to his room. She texted Paul and Jared the room number as they settled him in the bed. After they left, Liz went about readjusting his pillows and just generally fussing over him.

"Baby, relax. I am fine. Come here." he said, tugging her hand. She sat on his right side and he tugged on her until she lay on her side next to him. He guided her head to his chest. "Much better." He sighed.

She sighed too feeling better in his arms. They were quiet until the floor nurse came in to do her assessment. Liz moved to the chair beside the bed despite his pout. The nurse was quick and friendly. She left Sam a lunch menu warning he was on a light diet since he had just had surgery. When she left, Liz grabbed her phone and handed it to Sam. He lit up as he called the house.

"Hello?" Cooper answered.

"How's my little man?" Sam asked

"DADDY! Cooper screamed making Sam pull the phone away from his ear. "Daddy are you okay. Mama said you had an accident. Uncle Jay said you hurt your leg."

"I'm okay Bud. I was in a car accident and I did hurt my leg and cut my head. Dr Cullen fixed me up like he did your tummy. I just have to take it easy so I can get better." Sam assured him

"I can help Mama take care of you. I'll be a good boy and a good helper." Cooper said seriously.

"I know you will. That's why you're my little man." Sam smiled up at Liz. She could see he was tiring. She held out her hand for the phone.

"Mama wants to talk to you." Sam told him

"Okay Daddy I love you." Coop said, smacking a loud kiss over the phone. Sam chuckled and handed Liz the phone. She saw him wince as he shifted in the bed. She pushed the call light as she took her phone.

"Hey baby. Daddy needs to rest so he can get better. Dr. Cullen said you can come see him later today. I will let Uncle Paul know when it's okay for you to come." She told her son

"Okay Mama. Hug and kiss Daddy for me and tell him I will see him later."

"Will do. Be a good boy for Jay and Kim. Love you."

"Love you too Mama." Cooper said and hung up.

"Can I help you?" came the voice over the call light system

"Yes, can you have the nurse check if Mr. Uley can have pain medication please." Liz answered. Sam was laying back in the bed with his eyes closed. His facial muscles were tight in discomfort.

"Yes ma'am" came the reply.

Sam patted the right side of the bed. She smiled and climbed on the bed resuming their previous position. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you" Sam whispered and kissed her head.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

The nurse came in and gave him the medication. She left them resting in the bed. They lay quietly, not speaking, just holding each other. Sam drifted off to sleep when the mediation kicked in and she found herself dozing off with him.


	15. Chapter 15

*****Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. *****

Chapter 15

Sam was discharged from the hospital after 2 days. Paul and Jared moved Coop's toys to Paul's old bedroom and set up a bedroom for Sam in the playroom since Sam wouldn't be able to navigate the stairs for a couple more weeks. Liz arranged for a hospital bed to be rented for a couple of months during his recovery.

Charlie advised the prosecutor that Sam was injured, and the witness list was adjusted so that he could testify after his discharge. Unfortunately, that meant he went straight from the hospital to the courthouse the day of his discharge. Paul went to pick him up, leaving Liz at home to prepare for his homecoming.

She kept herself busy with making sure the hospital bed was made up and anything he would need was within reach. She started a batch of her homemade marinara sauce while Cooper sat at the kitchen counter making a welcome home sign, Liz helped him hang it in the front window when it was done.

By the time He finally made it home that afternoon, Sam was exhausted. Paul helped into the bed in the playroom. Knowing his Daddy was tired, Cooper crawled up on to the bed and lay next to him and turned on a movie. When Liz went in to check on them after about 30 minutes, they were both fast asleep. She smiled at the sight of them cuddled together.

"Hey." Paul said joining her in the doorway. He too smiled at his nephew curled into Sam's side. A strong arm holding the boy in place, even in slumber.

Liz motioned toward the kitchen and Paul followed her. She went to the stove to stir the sauce and Paul grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge.

"You doing okay?" Paul asked, handing her one.

"Glad to have him home." she sighed and joined him at the counter. "How was court?"

"Pretty good. Everyone else had testified so it was just Sam. She was making goo goo eyes at him the whole time he was on the stand. It was ridiculous. You would be proud, he only ever looked her when he was asked to identify her in the courtroom. Her lawyer asked a couple ridiculous questions, trying to make it look like they had a relationship which the prosecutor objected to and thy all were sustained so Sam didn't even have to answer them. The prosecution rested and we were dismissed. The defense was to present its case after lunch. We grabbed a bite at the diner since the poor guy was starving."

"What kind of defense can they really present, other than insanity?" Liz muttered

"The prosecution already had her evaluated. She tried that but the doc said she was competent to stand trial and did in fact know what she was doing. She's still bat shit crazy but does not have what do they call it?" Paul snapped his fingers. "Diminished capacity, that's it."

"I am not looking forward to facing her at the next trial." Liz shuddered.

"If she was smart, she would plead guilty. She is already going to be serving time." Paul mused. "But knowing her, she will go through the whole trial just so Sam has to sit in the same room as her."

"Well, we'll jump off that bridge when we get there." Liz sighed and Paul nodded in agreement. She got up and started cooking ground beef and Italian sausage for a meat sauce to go in the lasagna she was preparing. It was Sam's welcome home dinner. Paul pulled out his laptop and started working on some business for the gym. There was little conversation. Liz assembled the lasagna and slid it in the oven as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hey" Jake called as he walked through the front door, pushing Billy.

"Hey, you guys are early." Liz said getting up to kiss Billy's cheek.

"We brought dessert. Sam's favorite banana pudding from Sue's diner." Billy said. "Where's the patient?"

"Napping with Coop." she answered. Paul busied himself making a pot of coffee while Jake put dessert in the fridge.

"He looked done in by the time the judge called lunch." Billy said nodding. They all joined him at the table. Paul bringing over the coffee pot and mugs.

"Did you go in after lunch?" Paul asked

"Yup, we listened to the defense opening arguments then she noticed Sam wasn't there and started flipping out. Judge had to throw her out of the courtroom." Jake said shaking his head. "It isn't going to take long for the defense case. She literally had no one to testify on her behalf. Leah was a witness for the prosecutions as was Cullen."

"Good that will be one trial down." Liz muttered.

"Well the next one is federal since it's kidnapping. Her theatrics won't get her far at all." Billy advised.

"Just not looking forward to it." she sighed.

"None of us are, but you know we will all be there to support you and Sam through it. "Billy said grabbing her hand.

"I know, thank you Uncle Billy." she smiled at him and he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Moving in on my girl, Chief" Sam asked as he made his way over on his crutches.

"She will always have been my girl first." Billy teased winking at Liz. She chuckled at him.

Sam lowered himself into the chair next to her. "Well, she's mine forever now." he said picking up her left hand and kissing it. She leaned over and kissed him. "Happy I'm home?" he murmured.

"Very." she answered quietly and pecked his lips again.

They were soon joined by Jared, Kim and the kids with Charlie arriving just as Liz took the lasagna out of the oven. Talk of the trial was avoided at the dinner table in front of the boys. After dinner the boys went to Cooper's room to play. As the adults relaxed in the living room. Katie was sleepy, sitting in Paul's lap. Jared asked about the trial and Liz tuned out the conversation, mind wandering to her thoughts on the wedding.

"Beth, Beth" Sam called and shook her shoulder.

"Sorry zoned out." she said smiling at him

"You okay?' He asked

"Yes, but I am sick to death of talking about Emily and the trial. I'm sick of her being the focus of our lives. It's what she wants and I for one am not doing it anymore. She is where she belongs and will be for a long time."

"Here, Here, I agree with Liz. It is exactly what that psycho wants." Kim cheered making everyone chuckle

"Okay, so tell us what you were thinking so hard about." Paul said.

"The wedding." she answered. "I have been debating myself on whether or not we should wait until all this court crap is done or not."

"Whatever you want Babe." Sam said but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Did I not just say I am sick of that bitch being the center of everything. Fuck her. I want to marry you, Sam. I don't care about anything but that."

"Oh, thank the Spirits." he exclaimed and pulled her into a deep kiss making everyone laugh. "When?" he asked

"May 4th, it's the first Saturday of the month. You will be healed. We will have gotten through Cooper's birthday. It gives us 4 months. I don't want anything big and over the top. Can we do this in 4 months?" Liz looked to Kim.

"We can make it work." Kim assured her nodding.

"You're sure?" Sam asked her.

Liz turned to him. "I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want to be your wife Sam. I want you to be my husband. We have already missed enough time as a family because of Emily. No more letting her run your life, our lives. I always wanted to get married in the spring and I don't want a long engagement."

"Then May 4th it is. What my beautiful girl wants, she gets." Sam grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wedding planning was in full effect by the next weekend. Kim had showed up with an arm full of bridal magazines with articles flagged about planning a wedding on a budget. Liz and Sam agreed they wanted the ceremony on First Beach. She was leaning toward their small reception taking place in their own backyard. It was large enough and close to the beach. When she asked him, he just repeated that whatever she wanted he wanted too. After 5 long weeks of looking at different reception sites with Sam and Kim every weekend, she finally decided the back yard was what she wanted. Paul had made a beautiful landscape back there and she did love it.

"Well, if you want to do it in the backyard, we should look into tent rentals. You can't trust Washington weather." Kim mused. They were in the kitchen. Liz was fixing lunch and Kim was on Liz's laptop.

"We should rent one for the beach too." Liz agreed and Kim typed it onto the list of things to look up.

"I know there is a place in Port Angeles that rents the tents, tables chairs and all that sort of stuff. One of Jared's co-workers used them for their wedding. It was really nice. I will see if I can get the name of the business."

"That sounds great. If we can get everything from 1 vendor, that will be a huge help." Liz smiled at her. "Boys, lunch is ready!"

Cooper and JJ came running out of the playroom.

"Stop right there." Liz said. The boys stopped by the table. "Hands washed, monkeys. Go, go, go." She pointed to the bathroom and the boys took off giggling.

Kim shook her head at their boys as Liz brought their plates to the tables.

"Chicken nuggets and mac & cheese?" Kim quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And peas." Liz retorted.

"What gives? You never feed Coop this kind of stuff." Kim asked concerned.

"Just haven't been feeling so hot the last couple of days. Besides, it is my homemade mac, not the blue box." Liz shrugged. "Just exhausted and stomach is off."

"LIZ!" Kim screeched.

"KIM!" Liz mocked yelled.

"Are you P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T" she spelled out since the boys were back at the table. She got up and stood next to Liz at the counter.

Liz looked at her surprised. "I don't know. Maybe?" she answered trying to count back the weeks. "I've never been regular."

"Are you guys using anything?" Kim whispered.

"No, we haven't" Liz admitted.

"You stay here, I'll be back." Kim announced and grabbed her coat and purse. She kissed her kids on their heads and rushed out the door.

"Where's my Mommy going?" JJ asked.

"Oh, I forgot something at the store. She ran out quick." Liz assured him.

"Can we have cookies after lunch?" JJ asked.

"As long as I see clean plates." she nodded. The boys smiled at each other and dug back into their food. Liz sighed and try not to worry about what Kim was going out to buy.

"Honey, I'm home." Paul called as he held the door open for Sam to get in with his crutches.

"You always show up at mealtime big brother." she teased. Paul smirked at her as he closed the door. Sam made his way over to her.

"Hey beautiful girl." her murmured and leaned into kiss her. She kissed him eagerly.

"Chicken Nuggets with mac and cheese?" Paul asked from the stove.

"What is with the commentary on lunch? I was cooking for the boys." Liz snapped.

Paul held his hands up in surrender and snagged a chicken nugget from the pan before dishing himself out some of the mac and joining the boys at the table. Sam sat at the counter and tugged her belt loop pulling her to stand between his legs.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just not feeling that great." she sighed leaning into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feel a little warm. Where's Kim?" he asked.

"She ran to the store quick." she explained.

"Paul and I have the kids if you want to go lay down." he said as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"I think I might. Send Kim up when she gets back. She had to pick something up for me." she said quietly.

Sam searched her face, concerned. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She kissed Cooper's head before headed up to her room. She sighed as she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. It seemed like seconds later Kim shook her awake.

"So, Sam is freaking out about you getting sick." Kim said sitting on the bed as Liz sat up. She pulled a small bag out of her purse from the pharmacy. "Glad I thought to stash this in my purse. I also picked up enough steaks for everyone for dinner that Paul has already volunteered to cook for you."

"Thanks, Kim." she sighed. She pulled the box out of the bag. "I never even did one of these with Coop."

"Just pee on the stick and voila! 3 minutes you have our answer. This one is digital, so no straining your eyes trying to see lines."

"Who's peeing on a stick?" Paul asked as he walked by with a sleeping Katie on his way to lay her in the guest room. He saw the box in Liz's hand and his eyes widened.

"Shh! Not a word!" Liz warned, glaring at him. "I know nothing yet and you don't know before he does."

"Does he suspect anything?" Paul asked sitting on the other side of the bed, Katie still snuggled into his shoulder.

"She didn't even suspect it until I said something." Kim snorted. Paul shook his head.

"Okay you two, out." Liz pointed to the door. They both left and she made her way into the master bath and locked the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box and read the directions. She followed the directions and replaced the cap on the testing stick. Setting it on the vanity, she finished up, flushing and washing her hands. She set a 3-minute timer on her phone. A light tapping sounded on the door.

"Babe are you okay?" came Sam's concerned voice.

She quickly crossed and opened the door.

"What are you doing up here?" she scolded as he stood balanced on his crutches. He was still supposed to keep his weight off his leg.

"I was worried about you. Kim took Coop and her kids to theirs for a bit for you to rest. Paul took off back to the gym to do some paperwork. Kim said to call her when you were done. She wouldn't tell me with what though." He was searching her face.

Liz sighed and went back to the vanity picking up the test stick, Sam's eyes widened when she turned back to him with it in her hand.

"She thinks my recent fatigue and nausea might mean we're pregnant." she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked grinning widely. She nodded and he crutched over to her and pulled himself up to sit on the vanity. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. "How long until we know?" he whispered against her skin

"2 more minutes." she whispered back setting the stick back on the counter next to him. The little hourglass icon was showing in the window.

"Do you want it to be positive?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"Do you?" she countered.

"I asked first." He grinned at her.

"Yes, I think I do." she answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know I do. I want to watch my baby grow inside you this time. I want talk to your bump and feel him or her moving around in there." he murmured putting his large hand over her flat abdomen.

She had tears in her eyes as she pulled him down into a kiss. He slid his hand around her waist and held her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss. They kissed until they heard a faint beep from beside them. Sam pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"You ready?" he whispered. She nodded and they both looked down to the test stick.

"We're having another baby." Sam crowed and pulled her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head. She clutched him tightly as tears started forming in her eyes. "I love you do damn much." he said as he tilted her face up to him and peppered it with kisses.

"I take it your happy." she laughed.

"I. Am. Ecstatic." he announced, each word punctuated by a kiss ending on her lips. She returned his kiss eagerly.

"Let's move this to the bedroom he whispered against her lips. She nodded in agreement and stepped back allowing him to side off his perch on to his good leg. She made her way into the bedroom and went to close the door. Sam settled himself on to the bed and waited for her to join him.

"I've missed our bed." he sighed as she crawled up and snuggled into his side. He hummed in contentment. "I've missed you beside me in bed."

She hummed in agreement and started placing soft kisses on his neck. "I've missed you too." she whispered against his skin making him shiver.

"Are you feeling up to this?" he asked, running his finger through his hair. She nodded but then broke into a loud yawn making him laugh. "Maybe after a nap?" he suggested.

'Okay." she agreed and snuggled into his side with her face in the crook of his neck. Sam continued to run his finger through her hair as he felt her breath even out as it puffed against his skin. He turned and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were woken a couple hours later to a knocking on the bedroom door. She groaned as Sam shifted to sit up. She rolled over on to her side.

"Come in." he called.

Cooper opened the door and ran over to the bed, slowing to crawl up carefully to avoid jostling Sam's leg.

"We're home.' he announced as he crawled between his parents.

"We see that." Sam chuckled as he kissed the boy's head. Cooper lay down and snuggled into Liz. She wrapped her arm around him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You feel better Mama?" he asked looking up at her.

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Little bit." she answered. She looked over at Sam and smiled. "We have something we have to tell you, Bub."

Cooper sat up and Sam pulled him on to his lap, allowing her to sit up as well.

"Do you remember when you asked us if you were going to get a baby sister like JJ?" Liz started.

"Yeah, you telled me not yet." he answered.

"Well, the reason Mama was so tired and not feeling good is because she has your new baby sister or brother starting to grow in her belly." Sam told him.

"Really?" He asked, eye lighting up. "How long do they have to grow in there?"

"Well babies grow for 9 months but we don't know how long they have already been growing until I go to the doctor." Liz answered.

"When can we tell if it's a brother or sister?" he asked.

"We have a few months yet. The baby needs to grow bigger so we can see. Right now, it is tiny, like a piece of rice." She explained.

"Wow, that's small." he breathed making his parent chuckle. "Can I tell JJ?" he asked.

"Well we were going to tell everyone at dinner. Do you want to tell everyone when we say so?" Sam asked.

"Babe, we should wait until after I go to the doctor." Liz said quietly.

"I don't think we can keep the secret, Mama.' Sam grinned motioning between him and Coop. "Besides if Kim bought the test, then everyone knows you at least think you are pregnant. I love the girl like a sister, but she's got a big mouth and one word to Billy..."

"And the whole Rez knows." Liz sighed. Sam nodded in agreement while Coop giggled. "OK, we will tell everyone at dinner."

A knock sounded on the doorway. They looked over to see Paul.

"Hey guys. Kim and I made dinner. Come on down."

"Be right down. "Liz told him. With a quick kiss to his mother's cheek Cooper jumped out of the bed and ran to follow his uncle. She leaned in and kissed Sam. "You make your way down. I'll be there in a minute."

Sam smiled in agreement and kissed her gain before starting to make his way down the stairs. Liz took a couple of minutes in the restroom to freshen up and pull her hair into a ponytail. She met everyone else at the table. Billy, Jake and Charlie were all there for dinner as well. Kim definitely had been telling everyone. She took her seat next to Coop while they started passing around food. Sam fixed his and Cooper's plate and Liz took only small portions.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Charlie asked, eyeing her plate.

"Yeah, just haven't been feeling too good lately." she answered smiling at him.

"Mama isn't really sick Uncle Charlie. She just has my brother or sister growing in her belly." Cooper announced the table, smiling as wide as his father.

Kim screeched "I knew it!" and jumped up to hug Liz. Paul clapped Sam on the back while everyone else offered their congratulations.

"How far along?" Kim asked when the initial clamor died down.

"Honestly, I have no idea but no more than 2 months." Liz answered looking at Sam. She had a feeling that they conceived that first time. She smiled at him, thinking it would be a nicer to remember that particular day.

"Are you excited to be a big brother?" Jake asked Cooper.

'Maybe. I mean, Katie doesn't do anything so my baby wont either. But when they get bigger, we can have fun." he answered.

"Your baby, huh? Sam asked looking down at his son.

"Yup" his responded, popping his lips on the P making everyone chuckle.

"JJ can teach you all about being a big brother." Jared told him, his own son nodding in agreement.

"Me and JJ will be the best big brothers on the Rez." Cooper agreed making the adults chuckle again.

"Yes, you will." Liz agreed as he leaned over to kiss his head.

Dinner resumed with conversation focused on the wedding plans and the new baby. Liz assured her uncle that she would call and make an appointment at the clinic ASAP. He remembered how sick she had been with Cooper and worried for her.

After dinner and dessert, Jared and Kim took the kids home. Jake and Billy left soon after with kisses and congratulations to Liz. Charlie lingered cleaned the kitchen, insisting she sit at the counter and relax. Paul took care of bath time with Cooper. Sam lingered in the kitchen sitting at the counter with Liz, keeping them company. She sipped some peppermint tea Charlie prepared her, remembering it help soothe her nausea with Cooper.

"How are you feeling really?" Charlie asked as he dried his hands on the kitchen towel.

"Honestly, more tired than anything. A little queasy but that is mostly due to my sense of smell being in overdrive." she answered. She smiled at her uncle. "Every pregnancy is different Uncle Charlie. I am in a different place than I was with Coop."

"You still have stress." he said giving her a stern look.

"I have much more support too. Last time I had Mom and you to an extent. Look at this family we have now. Sam, Paul, Billy, Jake, Kim and Jared, you are close by this time. It won't be the same."

"I am going to be here every step of the way, every appointment." Sam assured her rubbing her lower back.

"I know, Babe." she smiled at him.

"I just want you happy and healthy." Charlie sighed. "You and Bella are all I have left. She's over 3000 miles away living a life that doesn't really include me."

Sam and Liz knew her cousin was a sensitive subject with him. When they were small, they were close, but time and distance came between them.

"We are here to make sure she is, Charlie." Sam assured him.

"We are." Charlie nodded. "I know she had a rough time with Cooper. Jenny worried so much. I promised I would take care of Liz and Coop for her."

"And you are. Charlie, between you and Sam you have given me what Mom always wanted for me, a family. Billy and Jake have always been family to me. You two made it possible for me to get to know my brother. Moving to be closer to you brought Sam back to me. Cooper finally has his father. We have Jared and Kim and the kids. A real family, here. Mon always said love makes a family, not blood." Charlie recited the last part with her, smiling.

"You're right, she was right. But just like her I will always worry about you." he came around the counter and kissed the top of her head.

"I know and I love you for it." she smiled up at him.

Coop came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He climbed up on to the stool next to Charlie

"Can Uncle Charlie read to me tonight? He hasn't done it in a long time?" he asked.

"Sure can, Bub. Go pick 2 books and I will be there in a minute." Charlie answered. Coop cheered and ran off to pick his books.

Charlie chuckled at his great-nephew. "I hope you are cooking a girl this time. I don't know if this old guy can handle another one like him."

Liz laughed and hugged her uncle. "Well we will see in a few more months." Charlie gave her a squeeze and a kiss to the forehead before going to find Coop.

"Alright guys, I'm out." Paul called from the front hall as he put on his jacket.

"Thanks, man." Sam called.

Paul came into the kitchen and clapped Sam on the shoulder and kissed his sister's cheek

"Anytime. I love spending time with the little man." he looked down at his sister. "Now you rest, and you take care of my baby sister" he said looking at Sam

"Always." Sam told him and smiled at Liz.

"Night, love you." Liz told her brother as he walked toward the door.

"Love you guys, too" he answered as he left.

Liz sighed and leaned into Sam's side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I don't care what the doc days. Tonight, I am sleeping in bed with my fiancée. I hate sleeping down here alone and I know you haven't been sleeping well either. Mama needs her rest especially now." He laid his hand on her still flat lower abdomen.

Liz was too tired to argue so she simply nodded before getting up to put her mug in the sink.

"Let's go up then. Charlie can lock up on his way out." she said.

She followed him as he slowly made his way carefully made his way up the stairs. While he headed to their room, she checked in on Charlie and Coop. Coop was already half asleep as Charlie read.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." Charlie said looking up. He moved so she could lean in and kiss her son goodnight.

"Can you lock up on the way out?" she asked.

"Sure thing. You'll call me and let me know when you see the doctor."

"Absolutely." she answered and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She made her way into her bedroom and found one of her favorite sights. Sam had stripped down to his boxers and was shirtless, sitting up in their bed waiting for her. He smiled and patted the bed next to him as she shut the door. She hummed in contentment as she crawled up the bed to him, straddling his legs. He watched her with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Hey baby." he said quietly as she gently settled on his upper thighs. He reached out and gently stroked his finger down the side of her neck, running int down the v neck of her t-shirt she wore.

"Hey." she murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. He moaned at the sensation.

"I've missed being with you like this." he said as he lowered his face to her neck and started placing hot open mouth kissed there.

"Hmm, me too. It's been too long." she agreed, shifting her hips moving up to straddle his waist and rub against his hardness there.

They heard the beep of the alarm engaging and the front door close. Sam quirked his eyebrow at her and quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Mine now." he whispered and crashed his lips into hers. She climbed off him to strip off the rest of her clothes while he struggled out of his boxers. She looked at him and bit her lip once they were naked.

"Come here.' He growled making moisture rush to between her legs. She repeated the process of crawling over him carefully while he watched with hungry eyes, slowly stroking his erection. She got herself into position and slowly lowered herself onto him making them both moan.

"God I've missed being inside you." he moaned before latching his mouth onto her breast. She hissed in pain and he pulled way. "Sorry Baby." he murmured kissing the offended nipple gently. She started slowly rocking her hips making his eyes roll back in his head.

"They are going to be sensitive for a while, Babe. Just need to be gentle." she advised as she rode him, slowly. He nodded and leaned forward to capture her lips instead.

They moved together, him as well as he could with his leg still in a cast. It was slow and sensual, making up for the last few weeks they were forced to sleep apart. Sam kept his hands in her hair or on her hips and his mouth on her neck and shoulders. When she reached her climax, Sam gripped her hips and moved her up and down at a faster pace until he spilled inside her with a groaning into the side of her neck.

"Damn baby, I really have missed that." he panted against her skin. She hummed in agreement as she ran her hands over the sweat slicked skin of his back.

"Are you okay? Did we hurt your leg?" She asked concerned.

"I feel great baby. Don't worry about me." he smiled as he pulled back to look at her face. He brushed loose strand off her face. "Are you okay? We didn't hurt the baby, did we?"

"No, the baby is fine. We can keep doing this right up to my due date as long as there are no complications."

"Complications? Like what? "He asked.

"Let's not worry about that now. I feel good. I'll call the clinic in the morning and get an appointment." she leaned in and kissed him softly before climbing off him and walking to their bathroom to clean up. He swatted her butt as she walked away making her roll her eyes at him.

After cleaning herself up she brought a warm wet cloth out to him. He cleaned himself as best he could while she put on one of his t-shirt and fresh panties. She took the cloth from him and gathered the discarded clothes before climbing back into bed with him.

"I miss the days of marathons of hot sex and cleaning up in the shower together after shower sex. "He sighed as he settled into the bed.

"Yeah those days end with parenthood. It will be worse in a few months when we will have a newborn." she teased

"I can't wait." he murmured and reached over to lay his hand on her flat stomach. "I don't want to miss a thing with this pregnancy."

"You say that now. Wait until the morning sickness and hormones kick in." she sighed laying her hand over his.

"I'll love every minute. I love you and our babies." he leaned over and kissed her gently before pulling her into his side.

The snuggled together and both fell asleep for the nest night of sleep either had had since his car accident.


	16. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment. ***

****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

Sorry for the slow updates. between 60 hours a week on a computer for work and life crap I have not been touching my stories.

I have hit a wall with this story...MAJOR writer's block. So I am trying to outline some ideas but they have all been, well crappy to say the least

So I beg your patience while I work through this blocK.

Chapter 16

"Elizabeth Swan." The nurse called. Liz and Sam stood and approached her.

"Samuel Uley, what are you doing here?" the nurse asked smiling up at him.

"Hi Carla. Beth here is my fiancée." Sam e beamed

"Oh, Sammy, I'm so happy for you!" Carla almost squealed as she led them down the hall making Sam chuckle.

"Carla here has been a fixture at the clinic for as long as I can remember. She was good friends with my mother.'

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, how did you two meet?" Carla asked indicating to the scale and Liz stepped on it.

"Tacoma." Sam said smiling, Carla noted the readings on the tablet she carried.

"She's the one?" Carla asked.

"Yes. Turns out she is Charlie's niece. And Paul's half-sister"

"Small world" Carla chuckled as they entered the exam room. Sam helped Liz up on to the table and took the chair next to it while Carla took a blood pressure and temperature on Liz.

"I need a urine sample then you can change into the gown and there is a sheet for your lap" Carla instructed and opened the second door in the room revealing the small bathroom.

Sam helped Liz down and she thanked him as she made her way into the bathroom with the gown.

Carla looked up at Sam. "You look happy Sammy."

"I never knew I could be this happy." Sam grinned.

Carla cupped his cheek. "Your Mama would be proud of the man you have become."

Sam felt tears prink in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed the older woman's cheek.

Liz emerged from the restroom and Carla bustled in. She quickly added he necessary drops to the test kit and placed it on the counter in the room.

"OK, Doc will be with you shortly.

Sam helped her back up on to the exam table and spread the sheet on her lap. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Not yet today. And I love you too." She returned his smile and kissed him again. A knock sounded on the door and the Dr entered looking down at the tablet in her hand.

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Dr Redbook." The doctor looked up and blinked in shock. "Sammy?"

Sam grinned at her. "Hey Cammie."

She laughed and set the tablet down to hug Sam, Liz looked on dumbfounded. "No one has called me Cammie in about 10 years."

"No one calls me Sammy anymore, unless they are trying to annoy me." He laughed giving her a squeeze.

The doctor pulled back and offered her hand to Liz. "Miss Swan, Camille Redbook. I grew up next door to Sam." She explained

"Nice to meet you." Liz shook her hand, smiling.

The doctor walked over to the counter to look at the test. "This your handywork?" she asked Sam., quirking a brow at him.

"If that's appositive pregnancy test, then yes" he answered.

"Well then, congratulation Daddy and Mama too of course. You are indeed pregnant."

Sam beamed at Liz and kissed her head.

"So, Miss Swan…."

"Please call me Liz." Liz interrupted. "I mean pretty soon your gonna have you hand in my most intimate places I think you can use my first name."

Camille guffawed. "OH Sammy, she is perfect for you! She must be able to handle the other 2 stooges."

"She's related to one of them." Sam laughed with her

"Really? I thought you were all only children."

"Paul and I share a sperm donor." Liz explained

"Ah, good old Paul Lahote. You have my sympathies." Camille sighed

It was Liz's turn to laugh. "I guess I met him at the chill out part of his life. He's really been there for me since I lost my Mom and found out about him. He's awesome with our son."

"You have another child together?'

"Yes Cooper. He turns 5 next week." Sam beamed pulling out his phone to show her a picture.

"Oh wow, hello mini me!" she chuckled. "Congratulations he is gorgeous."

"Thank you" Liz and Sam both answered.

Dr Redbook sat on the stool and started going over Liz's medical history and details of her previous pregnancy and delivery with Cooper. Sam frowned when she describes her severe morning sickness and need for an emergency c-section due to fetal distress.

"Ok, well, let's do a physical exam then we will do an ultrasound to confirm your dates." She said getting up to wash her hands. She carried out the physical exam quickly and efficiently. As she finished and removed her gloves she nodded to Liz. "Everything looks great. Let's get a peek at this bean, shall we?"

Sam beamed at Liz as the doctor rolled the machine over. Liz smile back and tried to relax. She hated these damn internal ultrasounds.

The doctor prepared the transducer wand and got it in place. She asked Sam to hit the lights as she stated the exam.

"There it is." She murmured to herself. She quickly clicked some buttons obtaining the measurements needed. She clicked another button and a rapid whooshing sound filled the room.

"It's heartbeat." Liz beamed. Sam kissed her head.

Camille turned the screen to them. "There is your little bean and that flickering is the heartbeat. You are measuring at 8 weeks and everything looks perfect so far."

Sam and Liz both had tears in their eyes watching the flickering on the screen. Camille finished the study and removed the wand.

"I'm going to order the standard early pregnancy bloodwork and send in a script for prenatal vitamins. I want to see you in 4 weeks and call anytime if there are any problems. Any questions for me?"

"Not right now but I'm sure I'll have a ton next time." Sam chuckled.

Camille laughed. "Feel free to ask away. I'll see you next month. Congrats again guys and tell Paul and Jay I said Hi."

"Will do Cammie. Thanks" Sam answered giving her a brief hug. Sam chuckled as she left the room

"What's so funny?" Liz asked as she slid off the table and started to dress.

"That right there is the one that got away." She shot him a glare. "Paul's not mine. Mine only got away for 5 years." He laughed handing over her shirt

"Good answer." She muttered at him. "Her and Paul?"

"Yeah all through high school. When she broke up with him and left for college is when the man whore phase started." He explained. Liz nodded in understanding as she slipped her shoes back on.

After getting her blood drawn and setting her next appointment, Sam drove them to the station to see Charlie. A quick visit to assure the overprotective uncle that all was well they headed back to La Push to pick Coop up at Kim's

"How is the nugget?" Kim asked as soon as they entered the house.

"Everything is perfect. We are 8 weeks in." Sam beamed.

"Good thing we didn't get your wedding dress yet, Liz. Might want to look into an empire waist." Kim mused

"We'll go shopping this weekend." Liz assured her.

"I'm working." Sam pouted.

"So is Jay. And you can't see the dress until the wedding anyway! I'll call Paul. Hopefully he can handle all three." Kim chuckled.

After lunch with Kim and the kids, Liz was wiped out. Sam took her home for a nap while he took Coop to visit Paul at the gym. She fell asleep with her hand on her belly, dreaming of a little girl with mocha eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend it was Jake and Embry pulling babysitting duty as Paul had some one of his trainers quit unexpectedly. Jake was a natural with kids and Katie loved him. Embry's calm, easy going manner let him roll with the punches.

It was at the second stop, a small boutique, that Liz found her dress. The ivory colored material was lightweight and floated away from her body starting at the beaded detail at the empire waist.

"It's perfect." Kim squealed clapping.

"It looks beautiful on you." The boutique owner, Alice commented as she fluffed the skirt.

"I shouldn't have much of a bump so this will hide it perfectly." Liz agreed tilting her head in the mirror.

"You're expecting? How exciting! Congratulations!" Alice squealed. "I just love weddings and babies."

"Thank you." Liz chuckled at the shop owner's exuberance. She studied her reflection in the 3-way mirror. "Alice, I will take it."

Alice clapped her hands. "Great Choice, you look like a Grecian goddess." She chirped. Liz blushed as Alice quickly pinned the dress in a few places. "Ok we'll pop you out of this, but I won't make any alterations until closer to the wedding date."

"Perfect. The wedding is May 4th." Liz said as she made her way to the changing room.

"No problem at all Miss Swan," Alice assured her.

Liz carefully slipped out the dress but still managed to poke herself twice with the pins. She hung the dress back on the hanger and quickly redressed in her skinny jeans and black t-shirt. She pulled on her oversized sweater as she exited the room. Kim was at the counter with Alice. Liz watched her swipe a credit card.

"Kim, what are you doing?" she asked

"Charlie gave me his card. No arguments He is picking up the tab for your dress." She informed her friend. Liz just shook her head and pulled her phone out of her bag. She sent a quick thank you text to her uncle

"I will hold the dress here for you. I'll need to see you in the beginning of April for a fitting." Alice chattered away giving the sales receipt to Kim. The bell over the door tinkled and a huge man entered the boutique dressed in a state trooper uniform.

"Hey Sis, ready for lunch?" he asked.

"Just wrapping up a sale Em.' She smiled brightly at him.

"You two are siblings?" Kim asked looking between the behemoth of a man and elfin woman,

"Twins if you can believe it!" Alice laughed. "He was a glutton even in the womb!"

Liz spied his name tag. "McCarthy? Emmet McCarthy?" she asked

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered smiling.

Liz's eyes immediately teared up and she clutched her chest.

"Liz, are you okay?" Kim asked concerned.

"He's the one who found Coop." she managed to whisper between her tears.

"OH, MY GODD! You're THAT Swan!" Alice exclaimed running around the counter and hugging Liz.

"You're Cooper's mother?" Emmet asked

"Yes, I am so pleased to meet you. Thank you so much for finding my baby." She said and reached her hand out to his as his sister released her.

"You are most welcome You have an amazing boy." Emmet smiled widely, showing deep dimples. "even my Rosie has commented about him and she never discusses her patients. Don't worry, no details, just that he is an amazing, resilient kid. You've done a great job with him"

"Thank you. That easy-going manner is all Sam." Liz chuckled with Kim joining her.

"Sam Uley, Forks PD, right?" Emmet asked

"It is a small world." Alice chirped. "The two Dr Cullens are our adopted father and brother. Papa C talks very highly of you."

"You manage to deflate old big-headed Eddie! A feat that has never been done!" Emmet guffawed making Liz laugh

"He needed it." She shrugged

"He did" Alice and Emmet said in unison. Alice added "I think you're Mama C's hero for that."

They all laughed, again.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, this is Kim Cameron." Liz introduced her friend.

"Jared's wife?" Emmet asked, to which Kim nodded. "I got his card from Dad to do some work at our place."

"That's my man." Kim beamed proud of her husband's reputation.

"Would you ladies like to join us for lunch? We are meeting Mama C, I mean Esme, right next door at the café?"

"Thank you but we have to get back to the Rez. We left the kids with Jake Black and Embry Call. We need to go rescue them." Kim laughed.

"Well it was lovely to meet both of you ladies. You have wonderful day." Emmet smiled and held the door for them to exit.

When they were in the car, Kim turned to Liz. "That was the biggest but sweetest man I have ever met."

"Yes." Liz agreed smiling. Kim started the car and started back to La Push. Within 5 minutes, Liz was dozing and slept until they pulled up in front of her house. Kim took her kids home since Katie was cranky and in need of a nap. Embry left to go help Paul at the gym

"Take a nap, you look dead on your feet. Little man and I are gonna go bug the old man.' Jake said kissing her head.

"Thanks, Jakey" Liz said as she hugged her boy. They left and she went up to the bedroom. She lay down thinking a brief nap would be nice and was asleep in seconds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam let himself in the front door at the end of his day shift. The house was silent even though Liz's car was in the driveway.

"Beth, Coop" he called as he stowed his service pistol in the safe. There was no response. He went through the first floor, finding it empty. He headed upstairs stopping to peek in Coop's empty room before going into the master bedroom. He smiled seeing the love of his life napping in their bed. The stress of his day melted away as he gazed upon her with her hand resting over her belly as she slept. He quietly stripped out of his uniform and pulled on a pair of track pants. He slid into bed and gently pulled her into his arms.

Liz sighed in her sleep, feeling strong arms wrap around her. "Sam…" she sighed.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He murmured, kissing her gently.

She hummed as she kissed him back. She opened her eyes, smiling up at him as he pulled away.

"How was your day?" she asked as she turned to snuggle into his chest.

"Same old, Same old." He answered kissing her again. "How was your day?"

"Good. Found my dress. The boutique owner is Dr. Cullen's adopted daughter and sister of the cop that found Coop. He came into the shop as we were leaving."

"Small world." Sam murmured as he ran his hands down her back to her butt, pulling her hips against his.

"That's what we said." She gasped as he ground his stiffening cock into her.

"Where is Coop?" Sam murmured as he shifted lower and started placing hot open mouth kisses down her neck.

"At Billy's with Jake." She answered breathlessly

"When is due back?" he asked as he slid his hands up to the hem of her shirt and started to slowly lift it.

"He didn't say. Just they were gonna go bug Billy so I could nap." She answered and raised her arms so he could pull the shirt over her head.

"Well let's take advantage of the alone time." Sam grinned capturing her lips again. She moaned into his kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands grew more urgent as he worked to rid her of her clothes. He quickly unclasped her bra and pulled it from her, tossing it over his shoulder as he started to work his lips down her body. She lay gasping as he tasted the skin of her neck trailing to her breast. She winced as he pulled her nipple into his mouth.

"Sorry he mumbled against her skin and worked his way down her body pausing to kiss her lower abdomen where their child grew. "I hope you're sleeping in there cuz I definitely don't want you knowing what Daddy is about to do to your Mama." He whispered as he smirked up at her.

"The baby is about the size of an olive." She giggled at him, lifting her hips so he could pull her jeans and panties off.

"Mm" he hummed as he sat back and pulled the pants off the end of her legs. He pulled his t-shirt over his head it joined her jeans he just tossed on to the floor. He ran his hands up her legs, spreading her open for him. "Good, cuz I plan on doing things definitely not appropriate for children." He grinned before diving between her legs, attacking her clit with his lips and tongue.

"Jesus!" she gasped at the sudden sensation. He chuckled into her folds before continuing his assault on her clit with vigor. He ran his fingers up and down her wet slit.

"So wet for me baby." He mumbled as he slid 2 fingers into her wet flesh.

"Sam" she moaned.

Sam kept up his ministrations. His tongue flicking her clit as he plunged his fingers into her. She writhed beneath him as she felt her orgasm building. She panted and moaned.

"Give it to me baby. I want you to cum on my tongue." He growled as he pulled his fingers from her. He plunged his tongue into it as his fingers circled her clit

"GOD! SAM!" Liz screamed and she did as he asked, releasing on his tongue and face. He lapped up her fluids as she caught her breath. He kissed his way back up her body. Kissing her gently as he nestled between her legs, his hardness resting between her folds

"You are beautiful when you come," he smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes, at his smirk. She shifted her hips under him making him groaned.

"So are you babe. I want to see you as you come in me." She said quietly.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered and pulled bag. Grasping the base of his cock he ran his head through her folds, rubbing her clit with it making her moan. Her wetness now lubricating him, he entered her warm tightness. "You feel so good." He moaned stilling momentarily inside her.

"Move, Sam I need you to move." she panted

"Yes Ma'am." he answered again pulling back and plunging back into her. Her mewls of pleasure and moans spurring him on as he set a steady rhythm. Sam was taking his time, savoring the feeling of being inside her. Liz had other ideas.

"More Sam, faster." She panted. He grunted and picked up the pace of his hips, bucking into her.

"Yes, god yes." She moaned running her hands down his back and grasping his ass cheeks as he pounded into her.

"Damn baby" he grunted, slamming into her harder and faster. "I'm close"

"Me too baby" he panted. He slid one hand between them to circle her clit. "I want you to come with me.'

Liz moaned loudly bucking her hips to meet his. His rhythm faltered as he grew closer to his climax.

"Now" he growled and bit the side of her neck hard. Liz screamed as he spasmed around him. He groaned as his release shot out, filling her with his seed. He swiveled his hips drawing out their orgasms before collapsing, pulling her onto her side with him.

"Damn, baby" he panted as she snuggled into his chest

"MmmHm" she hummed in agreement. They lay there wrapped up in each other, catching their breath until they heard a car in the driveway.

"Just in time." Sam murmured smiling down at her. Liz chuckled and stretched up to kiss him. He made a content purring noise in his throat as he kissed her. He broke away when he heard feet on the front steps. He disentangled himself from her embrace and scooped up their clothes.

"Come on Mama. Our boy is home." He teased as he leaned over to kiss her again. She ran her fingers through his hair before getting up. She grabbed her clothes and quickly made her way into the master bath as Cooper called up the stairs to them.

Sam shook his head as he pulled on his boxers and track pants hearing his son pounding up the stairs. He threw his t-shirt over his head and headed out to greet his son


End file.
